Fatum Filum
by Megumi.Neko
Summary: La batuta ha sido pasada a la siguiente generación, esperaban tener una tranquila vida escolar, pero resulta que eso no es posible en el mundo mágico, una amenaza se cierne sobre ellos, y ahora, sin importar que tanto quieran protegerlos sus padres, sus destinos ya están escritos desde el principio de los tiempos...Long Fic
1. Prologo - Aresto Momentum

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Prologo - Aresto Momentum:**

 _Detiene el tiempo momentáneamente._

 _Puede servir para salvarse de caídas o detener objetos cayendo._

Diecinueve años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, muchas cosas ocurrieron, una chica traviesa con un linaje oscuro optó por jugar con el tiempo, algo que no dominaba, logrando así alterar el curso de las cosas, por lo cual, la historia conocida después de que el que no debe ser nombrado cayó, cambió radicalmente. De la memoria de todos aquellos implicados fue borrada y reescrita, porque jugar con la frágil línea temporal tiene siempre sus consecuencias.

Aquel año, el otoño se adelantó. El primer día de septiembre trajo una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana, y mientras la pequeña familia cruzaba corriendo la ruidosa calle hacia la enorme y tiznada estación, los gases de los tubos de escape y el aliento de los peatones relucían como telarañas en la fría atmósfera. En lo alto de los dos cargados carritos que empujaban los padres se tambaleaban dos grandes jaulas con sendas lechuzas que ululaban indignadas. Una llorosa niña pelirroja iba detrás de sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.

—Dentro de poco tú también irás —la consoló Harry.

—Faltan dos años —gimoteó Lily—. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

La gente que había en la estación lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a las lechuzas mientras la familia zigzagueaba hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus alcanzó a Harry por encima del bullicio que los rodeaba; sus dos hijos varones reanudaban la discusión que habían iniciado en el coche.

—¡No, señor! ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!- siseó el menor enfadado.

—¿Quieres parar ya, James? —dijo Ginny.

—Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin —se defendió James, sonriendo con burla a su hermano pequeño—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen...

Pero el pelinegro detectó la severa mirada de su madre y se calló. Los cinco Potter habían llegado frente a la barrera. James miró a su hermano pequeño por encima del hombro, con cierto aire de suficiencia; luego cogió el carrito que conducía su madre y echó a correr. Un instante más tarde se había esfumado.

—Me escribirán, ¿verdad? —preguntó Albus a sus padres, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.

—Claro que sí. Todos los días, si quieres — respondió Ginny.

—No, todos los días no —se apresuró a decir —. James dice que la mayoría de los alumnos sólo reciben cartas una vez al mes, más o menos.

—Pues el año pasado le escribíamos tres veces por semana —afirmó su madre.

—Y no te creas todo lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts —intervino Harry—. Ya sabes que es muy bromista. Ha heredado el espíritu de mi padre.

Juntos, empujaron el otro carrito en dirección a la barrera. Albus hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. La familia apareció en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, desdibujado por el denso y blanco vapor que salía de la escarlata locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts. Unas figuras indistintas pululaban por la neblina en la que James ya se había perdido.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Albus con inquietud, escudriñando las borrosas siluetas junto a las que pasaban mientras recorrían el andén.

—Ya los encontraremos —lo tranquilizó Ginny.

Pero el vapor era muy denso y no resultaba fácil distinguir las caras de la gente. Separadas de sus dueños, las voces sonaban con una potencia exagerada. A Harry le pareció oír a Percy disertando en voz alta sobre la normativa que regulaba el uso de escobas, y se alegró de tener una excusa para no detenerse y saludarlo...

—Creo que están ahí, Al —comentó Ginny.

Un grupo de cuatro personas surgió entre la niebla, junto al último vagón. Harry, Ginny, Lily y Albus no lograron distinguir sus caras hasta que estuvieron a su lado.

—¡Hola! —dijo Albus con patente alivio.

Rose, que ya llevaba puesta su túnica nueva de Hogwarts, lo miró sonriente.

—¿Has podido aparcar bien? —le preguntó Ron a Harry—. Yo sí. Hermione no confiaba en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles, ¿verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Hermione—. Confiaba plenamente en ti.

—La verdad es que lo confundí —le confesó Ron a Harry al oído cuando, entre los dos, subieron el baúl y la lechuza de Albus al tren—. Sólo se me olvidó mirar por el retrovisor lateral y... qué quieres que te diga, para eso puedo utilizar un encantamiento supersensorial.

De nuevo en el andén, encontraron a Lily y Hugo, el hermano pequeño de Rose, charlando animadamente. Trataban de adivinar en qué casa los pondrían cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

—No quiero que te sientas presionado —dijo Ron—, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

—¡Ron!

Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose se mostraron reservados.

—No lo dice en serio —dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no les prestaba atención. Con mucho disimulo, señaló a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El vapor se había aclarado momentáneamente, y cuatro personas resaltaban entre la neblina que se arremolinaba en el andén.

—¡Mira quiénes han venido!

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su esposa y sus dos hijos; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. La pequeña en cambio parecía sacada de otra familia, vistiendo de rosa con su cabello cambiante de rubio a morado cuando su padre no ponía atención. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó con una seca cabezada, bajando sus grises ojos a Rose, dio una mirada larga a la chica para luego volverse a su esposa, que sonreía cómplice a Hermione.

—Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius — murmuró Ron—. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

—Por favor, Ron —protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida—. ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso! Recuerda esto…- la castaña levantó la mano derecha señalándosela, su esposo gruñó por lo bajo asintiendo mansamente.

—Tienes razón; perdóname —se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir—: Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie.

-Ronald- advirtió de nuevo la mujer.

—¡Eh!

James había reaparecido; se había librado del baúl, la lechuza y el carrito, y era evidente que tenía un montón de noticias que contarles.

—Teddy está ahí —dijo casi sin aliento, señalando hacia atrás—. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben qué estaba haciendo? ¡Besarse con Victoire! —Miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción—. ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba besándose con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo...

—¿Los interrumpiste? —preguntó Ginny

—. ¡Eres igual que Ron!

—... ¡y me contestó que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego me dijo que me largara. ¡Se estaban besando! —añadió James, como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.

—¡Ay! ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran! — susurró Lily, extasiada—. ¡Entonces Teddy sí que formaría parte de la familia!

—Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces por semana —terció Harry—. ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto terminado?

—¡Eso! —saltó James con entusiasmo—. ¡A mí no me importaría compartir la habitación con Al! ¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!

—¡Ni hablar! —repuso Harry con firmeza—. Al y tú compartirán habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa. —Miró la hora en el abollado y viejo reloj que había pertenecido a Fabian Prewett —. Son casi las once. Será mejor que suban al tren.

—¡No te olvides de darle un beso de mi parte a Neville! —le dijo Ginny a James al abrazarlo.

—¡Mamá! ¡No puedo darle un beso a un profesor!

—Pero si tú lo conoces...

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Fuera del colegio, pero él es el profesor Longbottom, ¿no? No puedo entrar en la clase de Herbología y darle un beso de tu parte.

James sacudió la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su madre y se desahogó lanzándole otra pulla a Albus:

—Hasta luego, Al. Ya me dirás si has visto a los thestrals.

—Pero ¿no eran invisibles? ¡Me dijiste que eran invisibles!

James se limitó a reír; dejó que su madre lo besara, le dio un somero abrazo a su padre y subió de un salto al tren, que se estaba llenando rápidamente. Lo vieron despedirse con la mano y echar a correr por el pasillo en busca de sus amigos.

—No tienes por qué temer a los thestrals —le dijo Harry a Albus—. Son unas criaturas muy tranquilas y no dan ningún miedo. Además, ustedes no van al colegio en los carruajes, sino en los botes.

Ginny se despidió de Albus con un beso.

—Nos veremos en Navidad.

—Adiós, Al —dijo Harry al abrazar a su hijo—. No olvides que Hagrid te invitó a tomar el té el próximo viernes; no te metas con Peeves, y no retes a nadie en duelo hasta que hayas adquirido un poco de experiencia. Ah, y no dejes que James te provoque.

—¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin? —susurró en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera su padre, y éste comprendió que sólo la tensión de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo enorme y sincero que era ese temor.

Harry se puso en cuclillas y su cara quedó a la altura de la de Albus. El chico era el único de sus tres hijos que había heredado los ojos de Lily.

—Albus Severus —susurró Harry para que no los oyera nadie más que Ginny, y ella fue lo bastante discreta para fingir que estaba diciéndole adiós con la mano a Rose, que ya había subido al tren—, te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

—Pero sólo dime...

—En ese caso, la casa de Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.

—¿En serio?

—Conmigo lo hizo —afirmó Harry.

Ese detalle nunca se lo había contado a sus hijos, y Albus puso cara de asombro. Pero las puertas del tren escarlata se estaban cerrando, y las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones para darles los últimos besos y las últimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Albus subió al fin, y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los alumnos asomaban la cabeza por la ventanilla que tenían más cerca. Muchas caras, tanto en el tren como en el andén, se habían vuelto hacia Harry.

—¿Por qué te miran todos así? —preguntó Albus, y Rose y él estiraron el cuello para observar a los otros alumnos.

—No le des importancia —dijo Ron—. Es a mí a quien miran, porque soy muy famoso.

Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily rieron. El tren se puso en marcha y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a su hijo...

El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada.

—Ya verás como todo irá bien —murmuró Ginny.

Harry la miró, bajó la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

—Sí, ya sé que todo irá bien.

La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. Aun así, la batuta había sido pasada, por un momento deseó detener el tiempo, quedarse mirando los dulces ojos entre ilusionados y asustados de Albus, los mismos que el vio en el cristal del tren hace años su primer viaje. Pero el Aresto Momentum solo detendría unos segundos y no serviría para disipar sus dudas, ahora el, su esposa, sus amigos y excompañeros, investigarían, mientras sus retoños estaban seguros en la escuela. Al mirar al lugar por el que el tren había desaparecido una extraña sensación se situó en su cabeza.

- _Deja Vu_ …- al mirar su viejo reloj de bolsillo, daban las once con once.

Aquí comienza nuestra historia…

 _Bring on the chill rain / Trae la lluvia fría_

 _And we'll go back in time / Y vamos a ir atrás en el tiempo_

 _Everything's the same / Todo es lo mismo_

 _We've fallen into place / Hemos caído en el sitio_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Ok, ok aquí vamos otra vez XD que tal? Algún interesado? Un comentario? Si si sé que use prácticamente todo el epilogo cambiando algunos sutiles detalles que espero que notaran, el primer párrafo es un spoiler completo de The Cursed child, la verdad personalmente no puedo considerarlo canon, lo detesté con todo mi ser, por eso surgió este fic, la imperiosa necesidad que tengo de arreglar todas las historias que amo, pero odio su final.

Si tienen alguna objeción, sugerencia o duda háganmelo saber por favor.

Advertencia: Este podría ser un fic bastante largo y con una cantidad considerable de OC, prometo que la historia los requiere y que están bien fundamentados, no me odieeeeen. Tratare de publicar una vez a la semana si todo sale bien, puede que no siempre lo logre claro está. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

En fin, la definición de los hechizos esta sacada de la wikia de Harry, y la canción es Deja Vu de vocaloid.

Este prologo es casi integro el epilogo de las reliquias de la muerte, punto para el que note las diferencias XD.

Si si lamento los spoilers del libro, pero de verdad espero que les guste mi historia.

Fatum Filum significa el hilo del destino en latín.


	2. Libro 1:Inventum-Capítulo 1-Protego

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Primero: Inventum**

 **Capítulo 1 - Protego:**

 _Sirve para defenderse de algunos hechizos o maldiciones._

 _A veces puede rebotar hechizos._

Rose siguió a Albus por el pasillo del viejo tren, su cortina de largos e indomables rizos pelirrojos ondeo en el aire tras ella, anduvieron hasta dar con un compartimiento vacío en el que ambos entraron automáticamente.

—Sabias que dicen que Merlin habría estado en Slytherin? — soltó la pelirroja sentándose cómodamente frente a su primo. Albus amagó una sonrisa nerviosa revolviéndose incomodo en su lugar.

—Gracias Rose, mi padre también dijo que estaba bien si terminaba allí, no estoy muy seguro realmente de si quiero o no estar en esa casa famosa por sus magos oscuros— sus ojos fueron a la ventana mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

—Disculpen— una suave vocecita llenó el ambiente, haciendo que ambos enfocaran la puerta, una niña con el uniforme de la escuela y corbata negra al igual que la de ellos, sus rasgos asiáticos profundamente marcados— ¿podría sentarme con ustedes? El resto del tren está lleno— se apretó las manos mirando al suelo tímidamente.

—Claro, no hay problema, también es nuestro primer año. — Rose sonrió palmeando el asiento a su lado a manera de invitación, la niña pelinegra sonrió apresurándose a entrar y sentarse junto a ella.

—Soy Misaki Okabe. —soltó con cortesía sonriéndole a la ojiazul.

—Soy Rose Weasley y él es mi primo Albus Potter. — los ojos de la nueva se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Son los hijos del trio de oro. — chilló entusiasmada, miró fijamente al niño frente a ella — mi madre me ha contado mucho sobre ellos, creo que ella fue novia de tu padre en la escuela.

—¿Cómo se llama? — los nervios del varon se disiparon un poco ante la incipiente curiosidad.

—Cho Okabe, Chang de soltera— y Albus soltó una carcajada limpia.

—Mi madre siempre la menciona cuando está enfadada con papá. — explicó aun entre risas contagiando a sus dos acompañantes.

Cerca del compartimiento en pleno pasillo algunos gritos los alertaron, con curiosidad propia de su edad se asomaron a la puerta, para ver a dos grandulones de Slytherin, aproximadamente de quinto año, intimidando un niño rubio de primer año.

—Tienes mucho valor para venir aquí Malfoy. — el grandulón castaño golpeó la pared junto al rubio— después de lo que tu familia de mortifagos hizo durante la guerra.

—Mi padre fue obligado y mi madre no era mortifago. — la expresión del niño no denotaba miedo más bien algo como molestia. — además se retiraron antes de la batalla final, por algo mi padre no tuvo que purgar en Azkaban.

El grandulón pelinegro lo agarró de mala manera del cuello de la camisa levantándolo un poco mientras lo zarandeaba.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así? Los Malfoy no son más que sucia escoria que debió morirse en la guerra, pero su cobardía no los dejó— soltó al rubio, de los compartimientos del vagón salían cabezas curiosas de estudiantes de distintos grados y casas.

—Rose no te vayas a meter en problemas. — espetó Albus agarrando a su prima de la muñeca cuando notó que esta quería intervenir, la chica nunca podía quedarse quieta ante un abuso o injusticia— conozco tu mal genio.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso. — el pequeño seguía tratando de parecer impasible y no dejarse provocar — mi madre y mis tíos fueron los únicos de Slytherin ayudaron a madame Pomfrey con los heridos en la batalla de Hogwarts, además mis abuelos y mi padre se retiraron de la batalla—Los dos mayores sacaron sus varitas, con una expresión más de asco que de furia en sus rostros.

—No veo a nadie más tratando de hacer nada. — la pelirroja se soltó de mala manera del agarre del ojiverde, y se acercó de a pocos al trio que seguía sin notarla, sacó su varita por si la llegaba a necesitar.

— Solo para demostrarte cuanto no te queremos aquí sucio hijo de cobardes y asesinos…— el castaño blandió su varita — _Melofors._

— _Protego_ —gritó Rose blandiendo su varita automáticamente, el hechizo del mayor rebotó contra el escudo mágico volviéndose a él, dos segundos después una enorme calabaza estaba cubriendo su cabeza, la multitud estalló en carcajadas. La chica aprovechó para meterse entre los abusones y el rubio que sonreía por la suerte de su atacante, mirando a los mayores con sus ojos azules chispeando desafio.

—Niñita metiche— gruñó el otro grandulón apuntándole con la varita directamente a la cara— quítate de ahí o vas a correr la misma suerte de él. — amenazó mientras su compañero intentaba sin éxito quitarse la calabaza de la cabeza.

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, vaya no ha empezado el año y ya están causándole problemas a su casa— una rubia hermosa con corbata de Gryffindor hizo aparición por uno de los costados del pasillo— vamos a ver qué opina la directora McGonagall sobre unos abusones contra niños de primer grado, Warrington y Montague, al compartimiento de prefectos ahora. — sin alterarse la preciosa chica se volvió a Rose — bien ejecutado Rosie, pero para la próxima será mejor que avisen a un prefecto. — sonrió y se dio la vuelta siguiendo al par de desadaptados.

—Gracias Vic. — la pelirroja se despidió de su prima con la mano, notando con alegría la insignia de premio anual refulgente en la túnica de la mayor, volviéndose al rubio que seguía en el mismo punto. La mirada de ambos se encontró y por algunos segundos ninguno pudo apartarla, un sonoro suspiró se escapó de ambos pares de pulmones.

—Gracias…Em…— sonrió el niño rascándose la mejilla.

—Rose, soy Rose Weasley— apartó la mirada de los dulces ojos grises, yendo a parar a su primo que seguía en la puerta del compartimiento junto a la chica asiática— ya sabes, puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres. También somos de primer año. — señaló a los chicos en la puerta encaminándose sin volverse a mirarlo, su larga y espesa cabellera ondeó dejando un aroma afrutado en el ambiente. Una extraña sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago, pero rápidamente fue calificada por su cerebro, como nauseas por el movimiento del tren.

—Si quiero — soltó entusiasmado siguiéndola, los cuatro chicos se acomodaron de nuevo en el compartimiento — Soy Scorpius Malfoy — rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica extrayendo un montón de dulces — mi madre me dio estos para compartir cuando hiciera nuevos amigos.

—Soy Albus Potter— el ojiverde le sonrió tomando una varita de regaliz.

—Soy Misaki Okabe — la pelinegra se decantó por un paquetito de gusanos de goma.

—Tomare una rana, son mis favoritas— la pelirroja siguió evitando la mirada del niño que le sonreía con amabilidad.

Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio rojizo algo mayor que ellos y con insignias de la casa de los leones, entró en la cabina cerrando la puerta y se sentó junto a Misaki.

—¿Dominique? — Albus levantó una ceja confundido.

—Shhhhhh— se puso un dedo sobre los labios — me estoy escondiendo de un pesado; por cierto, Rosie, Victorie me conto de lo del pasillo, fuiste muy valiente, esa es mi prima…— levantó la mano frente a la pelirroja que le dio cinco riendo, en ese momento un muchacho con rasgos asiáticos y bastante apuesto se paró en la puerta y la abrió con una enorme sonrisa, portaba una corbata amarilla de la casa de los tejones.

—Oh mi bella dama Nique, al fin te he encontrado — puso una rodilla en tierra frente a la mayor tratando de tomarle la mano para besarla.

—¿Cedric? — la vocecita confundida de Misaki hizo aparición.

—Hola mi dulce hermanita, es todo un placer encontrarte aquí para presentarte a quien será tu futura cuñada— señaló a Dominique que solo atinó a ponerse de pie bufando.

—Eso les dices a todas— gruñó la mayor palmoteando lejos la mano que le tendía— deja ya de seguirme y ve a buscar a James, Fred y Lorcan.

—Es mentira, oh mi bella Veela tu eres la única para mí— soltó teatralmente, aunque su mirada cayó en Rose que miraba divertida la escena, rápidamente tomó su mano besándola en varias ocasiones, logrando que la niña se sonrojara— ¿Que gen de belleza tienen las hermosas sirenas Weasley? ¿Cuál es tu nombre mi bella flor?...

Dos segundos después el apuesto chico estaba en el suelo con dos chichones, a manos del niño rubio y la hija de Bill Weasley.

—Deja ya de acosar a las mujeres de mi familia pervertido— Dominique lo tomó por la oreja y lo empezó a jalar fuera, el asiático se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras era arrastrado por el pasillo.

—Sabía que los celos funcionarían— se alcanzó a escuchar, seguido de otro golpe — con que te gusta jugar rudo. — y un golpe más.

—Te llevare con tus "merodeadores" a ver si ellos te controlan idiota— fue lo último que se oyó.

—Ok, eso estuvo raro— sonrió Albus mirando a sus compañeros de cabina que seguían comiendo dulces — ¿así que tu hermano está pretendiendo a nuestra prima? — dio una mordida a su regaliz mirando a la asiática que solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—Bueno según se, Cedric es un poco mujeriego, como creo que ya lo notaron, convenció a mamá de enviarnos a Hogwarts y no a Mahoutokoro a pesar de que nos quedaba muy lejos de casa, solo porque es más grande y según él tendría más chicas que conquistar, es realmente incorregible— masticó un par de gusanitos.

—Dom ha estado quejándose de él todas las vacaciones — informó Rose abriendo la caja de la rana para toparse con Herpo el Loco en el cromo, arrugó la mirada y continuó — además es compinche de James, Lorcan y Fred en todas las travesuras que se les ocurren.

—Debe ser bonito el tener una familia tan grande, con tanta gente con la que divertirse— Scorpius sonrió de nuevo mirándoles con atención.

—Pero tú tienes una hermana, ¿no es así? — soltó la pelirroja incomoda de nuevo por la atención del rubio— digo, es que vi una niña en el andén con tu familia, aunque se veía algo diferente a ustedes.

—Nymph está loca, pero mis padres la adoran, es metamorfomaga, creo que eso le pesa un poco a mi abuela y mi madre suele decir que ella le causara un ataque de nervios al abuelo en algún momento. — suspiró con fuerza — le pusieron así por la sobrina de mi abuela que murió en la guerra, ella logró amistarse de nuevo con la tia abuela Andromeda después de eso, suelen decirle a Teddy que Nymph es idéntica a su madre cuando era pequeña.

—Teddy, ¿Teddy Lupin? — Albus le miró confundido.

—Sí, tengo entendido que es el ahijado de tu padre. Mi hermanita se llama Nymphadora Malfoy pero odia su nombre así que le decimos Nymph. — ambos primos se miraron con asombro, cuanta conexión tenía su familia con los Malfoy sin que realmente lo supieran. —

Pero mi abuelo sigue siendo un terco que cree en la supremacía de la sangre pura, así que cuando nos reunimos con Teddy y tia Andrómeda el nunca asiste. Mis padres quieren darme elección, ellos me dijeron que no les importa en qué casa me pongan, pero quiero ir a Slytherin para que el abuelo este feliz y Nymph pueda ir a la casa que quiera sin problemas, como mi primo Thomas Nott que está en Ravenclaw.

—Él es el mejor amigo de Louis, el hermano menor de Dominique y Victorie, también están en la misma casa y año, junto a Lysander Scamander— apuntó el ojiverde — es curioso que tengamos tanta gente en común.

—¿Ves Al? No puede ser tan malo si vas a Slytherin, ya tendrías un amigo— señaló a Scorpius con el pulgar, tratando de ignorar lo increíblemente dulce de la declaración que este había hecho sobre su hermana— si fuera por mi padre iría a Gryffindor, ahí están Dominique, Fred, Lucy, Molly, James y Victorie, pero mi madre dijo que no le molestaba si me ponían en Ravenclaw.

—Yo debo ir a Ravenclaw, es lo que mi madre quiere, ya que mi hermano quedó en Hufflepuff. — Misaki subió los hombros con sencillez.

—Alice Longbottom la hija mayor de Neville el profesor de herbologia y la sanadora, también está allí, y el gemelo de Lysander, Lorcan— soltó la pelirroja— realmente todas parecen opciones buenas, al menos no estaríamos solos en ninguna de las casas.

Los tres restantes asintieron con mutismo, el resto del viaje pasó en conversaciones amenas sobre cromos de las ranas de chocolate y los resultados de los últimos torneos de Quidditch, apenas iniciando la noche arribaron a la estación de la mágica aldea de Hogsmeade.

Entre la espesura de la noche y el denso vapor del viejo tren apareció Hagrid, el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, esperaba a los de primer año para ponerlos en sus barcas. Los pequeños se asombraron con la estatura del bonachón hombre que les sonreía con amabilidad; los alumnos de cursos superiores irían en los carruajes de siempre. El cuarteto de nuevos amigos subió a la primera barca, navegarían tras la del medio gigante que iba a la cabeza, se maravillaron con el mágico castillo a orillas del lago, las historias no le hacían justicia, su magnífica estructura se alzaba imponente, las luces de las lámparas solo acentuaban su aura de misticismo. Albus, que iba sentado al medio, llevaba la linterna y una nerviosa sensación empezó a bailotear en su estómago. Luego de desembarcar y subir un pequeño camino, se adentraron en el vestíbulo, notando en seguida los cuatro grandes relojes de arena que median los puntos de las casas con piedras preciosas de cada color, caminaron un poco más y ahí estaba la escalinata de mármol antiguo, al final de esta, el profesor Flitwick los recibió.

Filius Flitwick el medio duende, profesor de encantamientos y jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, su edad había avanzado pero su experiencia, más aún después de haber vivido la guerra, hacía que pese a su corta estatura impusiera respeto al hablar.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, ahora en breve atravesarán esas puertas y se unirán a sus compañeros, pero antes de sentarse, les será asignada una casa, que puede ser Ravenclaw, Griffyndor, Hufflepuff o Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia, con sus triunfos sus casas tendrán puntos, si rompen reglas los perderán, al final del año la casa con más puntos se llevará la copa de las casas. — Declaró el profesor a voz en cuello- dicho esto síganme por aquí.

El grupo se puso en dos filas siguiendo al corto hombre, Misaki caminó junto a Rose y Albus a la par de Scorpius. Entraron en el gran comedor, cuatro largas mesas repletas de estudiantes de grados superiores, velas flotantes sobre sus cabezas, y el techo con un hermoso encantamiento que emulaba el cielo nocturno, sus compañeros los miraban con curiosidad. Rose distinguió a varios de sus primos y conocidos. La mesa de los profesores se encontraba al final, y justo en medio, seria y con una mirada suspicaz en sus ojos azules, se encontraba la directora McGonagall.

—Esperen aquí— ordenó Filius subiendo la pequeña escalinata, un banco y un sombrero viejo, algo sucio y con muchos remiendos, estaban en frente de todo— Ahora, antes de empezar a la profesora McGonagall le gustaría decir algunas palabras.

La directora se puso de pie en su lugar y apuntando con su varita a su cuello comenzó.

—Como siempre debo dar avisos de principio de año, los estudiantes de primer año deben tomar nota; El bosque oscuro está estrictamente prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Levántense temprano el primer día de clases, es posible que se pierdan ya que no conocen el castillo aún. Desde la segunda guerra mágica, y para fomentar las relaciones amistosas entre casas, se ha permitido que se mezclen durante las comidas, pero durante los eventos oficiales deben sentarse en sus mesas correspondientes. — hizo una seña a un lado y una mujer rubia se puso de pie— La señora Pomfrey se ha jubilado el año pasado, así que denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva sanadora, Hannah Longbottom, quien también es jefe de la casa Hufflepuff— todos los chicos aplaudieron de manera educada a la nueva integrante del colegio—es todo gracias— y se sentó de nuevo.

Los chicos de primero hicieron una pequeña algarabía de sorpresa cuando el sombrero empezó a moverse y luego empezó a cantar una agradable canción:

 _"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._  
 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_  
 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._  
 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_  
 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._  
 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_  
 _Y puedo superar a todos._  
 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
 _Así que pruébame y te diré_  
 _Dónde debes estar._  
 _Puedes pertenecer a los leones de Gryffindor,_  
 _Donde habitan los valientes._  
 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_  
 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._  
 _Puedes pertenecer a los tejones de Hufflepuff,_  
 _Donde son justos y leales._  
 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._  
 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de las águilas de Ravenclaw,_  
 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_  
 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._  
 _O tal vez con las serpientes de Slytherin_  
 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
 _Para lograr sus fines._  
 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.  
 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Rose recordó que su padre le había contado que cada año esta tonada era diferente, el sombrero se pasaba todo el año ideando la canción del siguiente. Al terminar Hagrid se puso de pie junto al profesor de encantamientos.

—Bien— Flitwick desenrolló un pergamino mientras se acomodaba los anteojos— cuando diga su nombre por favor pasen al frente, Hagrid les pondrá el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, él les asignara su casa— el semi gigante levantó el sombrero con orgullo.

—Agatha Macmillan— una chica rubia bajita pasó al frente, sus rodillas temblaban al acomodarse en el banquito.

—Hufflepuff— declaró el sombrero y los de esa casa estallaron en vítores y aplausos.

—Rose Weasley— la chica caminó envalentonada y sin dudar se sentó en el asiento, el sombrero no alcanzó a posarse en su cabeza.

—Gryffindor— Rugió, sus primos de esa casa se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo como locos. La pelirroja corrió feliz a sentarse al lado de Dominique.

—Scorpius Malfoy— suspirando el rubio subió, el sombrero se posó en su cabeza y dudó, mentalmente empezó a rogar por quedar en la casa de sus ancestros.

—Oh, pero tienes un corazón de Leon en tu interior, ¿porque has de querer convertirte en serpiente? — preguntó el sombrero algo confundido, pero el chico siguió rogando. —Pienso que te iría muy bien con los leones, ya hace algunos años tuve otro chico como tú, pero su ruego era por la casa escarlata, sé que eres material de allí, oh y tienes un buen cerebro, podrías ser también un Ravenclaw — meditó el sombrero causando que la angustia bailara en el estómago del rubio—lo siento, pero, creo que esto es lo mejor… Gryffindor —soltó, algunos aplausos educados se escucharon, pero no hubo algarabía, su apellido seguía pesando. Mas pálido de lo que ya era, se encamino arrastrando los pies hasta sentarse junto a Rose que observó con curiosidad su semblante decaído.

—Misaki Okabe— la pequeña asiática se dirigió robóticamente al asiento. El sombrero seleccionador meditó.

—Todas mis decisiones tienen una razón, ponerte en esta casa, será la mejor elección— la chica tomó aire sintiéndose mareada—Slytherin— declaró el sombrero, la casa estalló en diplomáticos vítores, la chica, ahora con cara de pánico total, fue a sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes.

—Mi madre va a matarme seguro— gimió poniendo la frente sobre la mesa— estoy tan pero tan muerta.

—Katie Wood— otra niña se apresuró a subir.

—Gryffindor— y dando saltitos la pequeña fue a acomodarse con los de su casa.

—Albus Potter— el silencio se apodero del gran salón cuando el sombrero fue puesto en la cabeza del chico, el artefacto parecía estar en un enorme debate, unos minutos más y el niño con los ojos cerrados apretaba los puños.

—Slytherin— los verdes ojos de Albus parecían platos, la casa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos dándole la bienvenida, mecánicamente se las arregló para caminar hasta la mesa sentándose junto a Misaki. Rose lo miró fijamente, sin saber exactamente que debía hacer, su primo estaba meditabundo.

Ya ninguno estaba escuchando donde quedaban los demás, pasadas las selecciones restantes, la directora se puso de pie de nuevo.

—Que empiece el banquete— y con un movimiento de manos de su parte, las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos alimentos de toda clase, preparados especialmente por los elfos domésticos de las cocinas de la escuela.

Durante la cena, los fantasmas descendieron para dar la bienvenida flotando entre las mesas saludando a los estudiantes. Misaki revolvió su comida sin mucho apetito, aun pensando que recibiría un vociferador de parte de su madre cuando se enterara. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su hermano siendo golpeado brutalmente por una enfadada Dominique, el cuadro le hizo sonreír un poco. Rose llevó sus ojos a su primo de nuevo, Albus parecía un poco más normal, la pequeña asiática le ponía una mano en el hombro dándole y dándose algo de ánimo, la pelirroja se alegró de que no estuviera solo.

Poco después los prefectos de cada casa debían llevar a los estudiantes de primero a sus respectivas salas comunes.

—¿Vas a estar bien? — soltó la pelirroja acercándose a su primo por última vez en la noche, el chico asintió con la cabeza señalando a su nueva amiga, ya se había hecho a la idea, al menos en apariencia, la niña miró a Misaki por unos instantes, acercándose a ella un poco—Albus es un chico muy sensible— su interlocutora solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—por favor cuida de él, te lo encargo— la pelinegra asintió de nuevo y la otra dándose la vuelta siguió a su rubia prima mayor.

Victorie caminó con seguridad por el pasillo hasta dar con el corredor central, donde muchas escaleras se conectaban con varios pisos del castillo.

—Gryffindors síganme por aquí. — empezó a subir una de las escalinatas de mármol con los chicos de primero pisándole los talones. — Este es el camino más directo a los dormitorios, pero tengan mucho cuidado con las escaleras, les gusta cambiar. — como dando razón a las palabras de la prefecta, tres escaleras de los pisos superiores cambiaron de dirección.

Al ascender, los personajes de los múltiples cuadros movían las manos saludándoles y dándoles la bienvenida al colegio, tomaron un pasadizo a la derecha y caminaron por un largo corredor hasta dar con un retrato de una señora bastante entrada en carnes enfundada en un vestido medieval.

—¿Contraseña? — preguntó la mujer.

— _Cor Avium_ — respondió cantarinamente la rubia prefecta, seguidamente, el cuadro se abrió como una puerta mostrando un pasillo por el cual ingresaron.

La sala común era más o menos lo que los padres de Rose habían descrito, piso de madera y una gran alfombra, tapiz rojo en las paredes con dibujos antiguos e insignias de la casa, algunos cuadros medievales aquí y allá, mesas, sillas, sofás, armarios, una ventana con vista a los terrenos escolares, un tablero de anuncios, una enorme chimenea en la pared central y dos escaleras a distintos puntos en el costado contrario a la salida.

—Bienvenidos a la Sala común de Gryffindor, para el que este perdido, estamos en una de las torres— expresó solemnemente Victorie con sus ojos azules chispeando de energía—Nuestro fantasma es de Mimsy Porpington o Nick casi decapitado. El jefe de casa y también maestro de herbologia, es Neville Longbottom. Los dormitorios de chicos están arriba y a la izquierda, los de chicas igual, pero a la derecha. Sus pertenencias están en sus cuartos. Para cualquier duda pueden acudir a mí, a los demás prefectos, o al jefe de casa, recuerden que el horario va de 7:30 am que empieza a servirse el desayuno a 10:00 pm que inicia el toque de queda, luego de esto deben ir acompañados de un prefecto o de un maestro como es el caso de los miércoles que en el horario tienen clase de Astronomía a media noche. No olviden cuidarse de las travesuras de Peeves. — Dicho esto los de primer año fueron libres para subir a sus respectivos aposentos.

—Vamos no es tan malo. — Rose se sentó junto Scorpius frente a la chimenea, el chico le ponía de los nervios, pero entendía su situación, de haber quedado ella en Slytherin tendría la misma actitud.

—Soy el primer Malfoy en quien sabe cuántas generaciones que no va a Slytherin, supongo que no hay nada que hacer, el abuelo tendrá que aceptarlo, pero ya puedo oír el vociferador, además creo que toda la escuela me odia— murmuró algo compungido dirigiendo su mirada a la chica a su lado, está desvió la suya al fuego, se puso de pie con nerviosismo paseando un poco por la sala común ahora vacía.

—No es así, Albus, Misaki y yo no te odiamos, no estás solo— murmuró suavemente aun con los ojos fijos en uno de los cuadros de la pared, la mirada plateada la escrutó con curiosidad— siempre puedes seguir estando con nosotros como en el tren, durante las comidas no importa la casa todos nos sentamos juntos.

—Gracias— el rubio a su lado dio un largo suspiro asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Además deja de preocuparte, dijiste que tus padres aceptarían cualquier casa ¿no? — el niño asintió, ella caminó hacia las escaleras del dormitorio femenil— entonces mejor ve a descansar.

La sala común de las serpientes quedaba en dirección contraria, específicamente en las mazmorras, un poco de frío y humedad por estar prácticamente bajo el lago no disminuían la elegancia del recinto, sus suntuosos sofás de cuero, alfombras persas verde esmeralda y la sala de estudio con una pequeña biblioteca de caoba oscura que no muchos utilizaban, la chimenea central estaba chapada en mármol puro; mirando por la ventana donde el calamar gigante nadaba en el oscuro lago, Albus y Misaki suspiraban profundamente.

—Supongo que mamá lo aceptara en algún momento— sonrió levemente la asiática— cuando le contamos a papá de nuestros poderes estaba que no cabía del orgullo, pensé que iba a asustarse, pero no fue así, dijo que siempre supo que mi madre era especial. Cuando Cedric viajó a Inglaterra con mamá para tomar el tren y empezar la escuela, él y yo leímos un libro de historia de Hogwarts que era herencia de mis abuelos, esta casa en particular le llamo mucho la atención, decía que era bueno ser astuto para lograr sus metas, supongo que el convencerá a mamá de que está bien. — Albus soltó otro suspiro.

—Tendremos que ver el lado positivo. —Echó una ojeada al tapiz central con el escudo de la casa. — de todos modos, no podemos hacer nada para que nos cambien. — la chica le sonrió sutilmente.

—No te lo pregunte antes, pero tengo mucha curiosidad ¿Cómo es que Rose sabe hacer hechizos tan fuertes si apenas iniciamos primer año? — Los estudiantes de cursos superiores empezaban a ingresar por la puerta secreta.

—Hace años la familia Weasley era muy tranquila y despreocupada, realmente no sé lo que ocurrió, pero yo, al igual que todos mis primos tuvimos que pasar por educación estricta desde que éramos pequeños. Asistimos a la escuela de encantamientos, a la de vuelo en escoba, a la de hechizos acuáticos y de buceo e incluso a la de Euro-Glifícos de lenguajes extraordinarios, aparte de bastante practica y educación dentro de las paredes de casa— subió los hombros con sencillez ante la mirada aterrada de su amiga— mi madre siempre argumentó la importancia de estar preparados para todo, ella y mis tíos, en especial tia Hermione, han sido verdaderamente paranoicos con eso del aprendizaje temprano. Tuvieron que pedir permisos especiales en el ministerio para las practicas familiares.

—Eso suena bastante estricto— Misaki ojeó algunos de los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes de la fría mazmorra. — yo solo tome algunas lecciones de artes marciales de mis padres además de lecciones en la academia de Onmyōdō para niños— sonrió al ver la expresión confusa de su amigo — es magia espiritual en Japón, aprendimos lo básico de repeler malos espíritus, y sobre criaturas mágicas de nuestro entorno.

—Y eso suena muy interesante—Albus aun recordaba las palabras de su padre en la estación, esperaba que realmente no fuera a molestarse con el — creo que la guerra dejó un poco paranoica a mi familia o algo así, a veces siento que eso tiene alguna razón oculta, pero siempre que pregunto a mamá ella evade el tema.

—Debe ser difícil pasar por una experiencia como esa. — Misaki bostezó— me alegro que Voldemort ya no este y que nosotros tengamos una vida escolar normal, dentro de lo que cabe el concepto en un colegio de magia.

La pequeña asiática se encaminó a las escaleras de su respectivo dormitorio.

—Buenas Noches— murmuró suavemente a modo de despedida.

—Buenas Noches — devolvió su nuevo amigo, para luego seguir el ejemplo e ir a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Rose se sorprendió de no toparse a Albus en el desayuno, no había rastros de él o Misaki. Su preocupación fue en aumento cuando al llegar al aula de pociones, la primera clase del horario para todos los de primer año, su primo tampoco se encontraba allí. Un viejo profesor, muy entrado en años y bastante relleno, con un birrete en su cabeza encanecida y túnicas marrón, entró en el salón con un libro bajo el brazo.

—Buenos días clase— se posicionó frente al tablero— Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn seré su maestro de Pociones mientras estén en Hogwarts, también soy el jefe de casa de Slytherin.

Unos pasos apresurados y dos figuras conocidas entraron corriendo al salón. Rose respiró aliviada al ver al medio dormido Albus acompañado de su nueva amiga Misaki y otros tres niños. El profesor los miró con interés, fijándose especialmente en el primero.

—Lo lamento profesor, alguien desactivó la alarma de nuestra habitación. — se excusó Potter hablando de manera atropellada mientras seguía a sus compañeros sentándose entre Goyle y Okabe. El viejo hombre sonrió.

—Tu padre también llegó tarde a su primera clase conmigo. — el profesor le restó importancia y siguió con las explicaciones pertinentes de su clase.

Al ser la primera clase, todo trascurrió entre explicaciones de seguridad básicas, el uso adecuado de los elementos y algo de teoría de las pociones, siendo una clase bastante joven, cuando se llegó al final de la tercera hora y también de la asignatura, todos corrieron en desbandada, saliendo de las mazmorras en búsqueda de algo de sol.

Rose agarró a su primo de la túnica jalándolo un poco a un lado, dejando a Scorpius caminar junto a Misaki un poco más adelante.

—¿Que ocurrió esta mañana? — se acomodó la mochila en el hombro viendo a su primo poner cara de preocupación y llevar su mirada al rubio— dime que no tengo que echarle un maleficio a alguien.

—Claro que no cómo se te ocurre— murmuró exaltado—Creo que fue la venganza de Warrington y Montague, pero no le digas a Scorpius o se culpara, afortunadamente las chicas pueden entrar en nuestros dormitorios, al no verme en la sala común Misaki fue a buscarme…— subió los hombros con sencillez— aun así, no tenemos pruebas, así que no podemos acusar a nadie, yo espero que las cosas paren ahí y esos dos se cansen de molestar.

Rose suspiró con fuerza obligándose a desviar la mirada del niño rubio frente a ella, los cuatro junto al resto de primer año se encaminaron a la clase de encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick, parado sobre la mesa y una pila de libros, ya los estaba esperando en el aula cuando ingresaron.

—Puede que para algunos que han tomado previamente el curso en la escuela de encantamientos esta clase sea un poco aburrida ya que tenemos que nivelarnos, debemos comenzar de abajo— señaló la pluma sobre su escritorio — Una habilidad rudimentaria de los magos es la levitación, o la habilidad de hacer objetos volar, ahora todos tienen sus plumas, no olviden el movimiento de la varita, agitar— movió su mano hacia afuera— y golpear — señaló la pluma con la varita en un movimiento rápido, los niños le imitaron repitiendo sus palabras. — ahora pronuncien con claridad _Wingardum Leviosa_.

La pluma de Scorpius empezó a levitar primero seguida de la de Rose, Albus por su parte lo logró en tercer lugar, aun si al resto de sus compañeros les tomó muchísimo más trabajo, el profesor no se mostró sorprendido porque los tres chicos pudieran ejecutar tan prontamente el hechizo.

Como lo predijo Filius se aburrieron bastante durante la clase, Rose trató de ocuparse un poco ayudándole a Misaki con su encantamiento, la varita de la asiática era algo temperamental.

Cuando los cuatro alcanzaron el gran comedor para el almuerzo, no muchos estudiantes habían llegado, por lo cual decidieron sentarse todos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿De qué está hecha tu varita? — Rose se sirvió filete y patatas en su plato, los dos niños atacaron la comida con rapidez, hambrientos de haberse saltado el desayuno por culpa del bromista de la alarma.

—Es de madera de cerezo, y el núcleo es de pelo de Tanuki, una criatura mágica muy poderosa en el país de mi padre— Misaki picó su pollo algo abatida, aun necesitaba más práctica para alcanzar a sus amigos.

El sonido del aleteo y algunos chillidos hizo acto de presencia, la lechuza blanca de Albus, bautizada Hedwig II en honor al sacrificio de la de su padre, dejó caer el diario el Profeta en las manos del chico, lo desenrolló rápidamente palideciendo en el acto.

—¿Al? — llamó su prima cortando la conversación con la otra chica al notar su estado—¿Qué ocurre?

El niño puso el periódico sobre la mesa, el titular rezaba "Fuga masiva de mortifagos en Azkaban", el párrafo subsiguiente, contaba los aurores que habían muerto en servicio y como el ministerio aun no descifraba el terrible suceso. La niña pelinegra tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Pero se supone que estamos aquí, en Hogwarts, los profesores son poderosos, ¿aquí estamos a salvo no es así? — la mirada que los otros tres le devolvieron no la hizo sentir confiada, no se sabía cuánto había cambiado la seguridad del colegio, pero en la época de la segunda guerra las barreras de protección fueron vulneradas con facilidad.

Mientras Potter y Okabe entraban en un debate sobre lo que podía o no pasar si los mortifagos atacaban la escuela, la mirada plateada de Scorpius se encontró de nuevo con la azul de Rose, no pasaron dos segundos y esta rompió el contacto sintiéndose incomoda, se centró en su comida para evitar que el sonrojó característico de su familia apareciera en sus mejillas.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la entrada y todos los que estaban cerca quedaron con el cabello pintado de diferentes tonos del arcoíris, cuatro risas sonoras retumbaron más allá.

—Lorcan Scamander, James Potter, Cedric Okabe y Fred Weasley a la oficina de la directora ahora— Rugió la potente voz del prefecto de Ravenclaw que ahora tenía el cabello azul con rojo.

Los dos primos y la asiática se palmearon la frente con exasperación, esos cuatro no podían dejar pasar ni un día de escuela sin meterse en problemas voluntariamente. Scorpius por su parte ahogo una risita.

—No veo que es gracioso Malfoy. — la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos— no hay que festejarles sus vandalismos.

—Lo gracioso es que creo que mi hermana encajaría muy bien en ese grupo. — torció la sonrisa levantando la ceja, seguidamente le guiñó un ojo a la chica—además, diviértete un poco, el sentido del humor viene bien de vez en cuando, ni siquiera te afecto la broma. — apretando los puños por lo estúpido que de repente le pareció el apunte del rubio, Rose desvió la mirada de nuevo, volviéndose para tratar de entablar conversación con Misaki e ignorándolo olímpicamente, como se estaba volviendo costumbre.

—No veo la hora de que Roxanne y Lily vengan a Hogwarts, a ver si controlan ese par de energúmenos que tienen por hermanos— Dominique llegó como caída del cielo para cortar la tensión, sentándose junto a ella y pasándose la mano por el cabello que tenía mechones morados del lado izquierdo.

—No sé de qué pueda servir eso— gruñó una pelirroja de cabello corto liso y la cara salpicada de pecas, sentándose junto a la mayor.

—Lucy tiene razón— una rubia un poco más alta y de ojos almendrados se sentó junto a la nueva— Cedric ya tiene aquí a Misaki, y Lorcan a Lyssander, pero nadie puede controlar a ese grupo.

—Bueno si hablamos de ponerle fin a las bromas de mi hermano y sus amigos, creo que eso no pasara en esta vida— la asiática masticó y tragó un bocado — son incorregibles.

Dominique ahogó un gemido poniendo la frente contra la mesa.

—Ustedes son afortunados, al menos Alice y Lucy solo deben aguantarse a Lorcan, y el resto a ninguno, pero yo— levantó la mirada con dramatismo — Fred, James y Cedric en el mismo año y con casi todas las asignaturas juntos, voy a graduarme de la escuela e ir directo a san mungo a que me internen por psiquiatria.

—Animo Dom— Rose le palmeó la espalda suavemente—estamos aquí para escucharte cuando se pasen de la raya, además Molly está en tu año. Si sirve de algo todos en la escuela tendremos que sufrirlos, y mira Misaki se aguanta a Cedric desde que nació.

La aludida se acomodó en el hombro de su prima con fingido llanto.

—Por eso te amo Rosie— la abrazó hasta casi dejarla sin aire. — Y tu amiga ya me cae bien, ha de ser una santa. — Okabe rio con ganas ante el comentario, bien sabía que su hermano podía ser un pesado completo si se lo proponía, desde pequeña había tenido que sufrir sus bromas, y ahora, tenía tres compinches más con el mismo gusto de molestar que él.

Terminando su jugo de calabaza, Scorpius tenía los ojos fijos en Rose de una manera indescifrable, la pelirroja seguía tratando de ignorarle, aun si su mirada fija podría abrir un agujero en su frente. De una ojeada rápida al reloj de pulsera regalo de Teddy, notó las once con once, volviendo de nuevo a la niña mientras las ideas venían a su mente, pronto fue hora de que todos regresaran a sus lecciones.

El cuarteto se dirigió a clase de vuelo en uno de los jardines del castillo. Allí, los alcanzaron el resto de sus compañeros de primer año. Las escobas estaban acomodadas en dos filas enfrentadas, cada quien busco la suya y se posicionó al lado. Una mujer canosa con el pelo alborotado y los ojos amarillos, salió a su encuentro pasando por entre ambas filas.

—Buenas tardes clase— recitó con energía.

—Buenas tardes madame Hooch. — respondieron a coro todos los niños.

—Bienvenidos a su primera clase de vuelo— se puso un par de guantes de color marrón— ¿que están esperando? Pónganse al lado izquierdo de sus escobas estiren la mano derecha y digan con energía: Arriba.

Todos los estudiantes hicieron lo pedido, al primer intento tres escobas estaban en manos de sus dueños. Los demás lo consiguieron al segundo o tercer intento.

—Ahora, una vez agarraron su escoba, móntenla y ténganse con fuerza, cuidado de no deslizarse por el extremo— saco un silbato de entre su túnica y lo acerco a sus labios— cuando toque el silbato, quiero que salten, mantengan su escoba estabilizada, vuelen sobre su sitio, se inclinen hacia adelante y vuelvan a tocar el piso.

Al sonido del silbato todos los estudiantes dieron un brinco, pero de nuevo, los mismos tres se pudieron mantener en el primer intento, terminando rápidamente con el ejercicio. Tuvieron que esperar un rato a que el resto de sus compañeros lograra el cometido.

—Potter, Weasley y Malfoy— murmuró la profesora acercándose al trío sentado en el pasto— ¿porque no me extraña?, ahora ustedes tres, ya que los veo tan avanzados y no quiero problemas como cuando Fred y James soltaron fuegos artificiales en su primera clase— Albus y Rose suspiraron con cansancio— vuelen a la lechuceria y me traen cada uno una pluma de su lechuza, cuando vuelvan podrán irse.

Scorpius se paró de un salto tomando su escoba y elevándose en el aire.

—Pero que lenta Weasley. — se volvió a ver a la chica, que estaba roja de furia mientras despegaba acercándose a él. Albus aun en tierra parpadeó confundido.

El rubio iba a la cabeza seguido de cerca por la pelirroja. Con una ligerísima ventaja tomó la pluma de la cola de ébano, su lechuza, para luego echar a volar seguido de nuevo, naturalmente llegó primero con Madame Hooch.

—Vaya vaya, que rápido señor Malfoy, he de hablar con el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor para que lo tengan en cuenta. — la profesora se dio la vuelta para recoger la pluma que Rose le tendía, Scorpius le echó una mirada de suficiencia que solo logró aumentar la ira de su compañera.

—Hiciste trampa. — bufó halándole de la túnica para que la mirara— saliste primero.

—Oh, lo siento no oigo tu reclamo. — miró al horizonte ignorándola, notando que Albus apenas venia de vuelta, aun con cara extrañada por la carrera de su prima y amigo— creo que hablas demasiado lento. — soltó sonriente al verla enojada empezando a caminar a la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por la niña que seguía discutiendo. Habiendo ingresado al castillo, con Potter siguiendo a Weasley y Okabe a este, sintió un tirón demasiado fuerte en su oreja izquierda— Oi, no tienes porque…— pero la queja murió en su garganta, el pasillo estaba infestado de Pixies y salían más de todos lados, el que le había jaloneado se tomaba el pequeño estomago riendo con fuerza.

Estudiantes se veían colgados de todas las estatuas e inclusive de algunos cuadros grandes. Por el pasillo la directora McGonagall hizo aparición con varita en mano.

— _Inmobilus_ — recitó y todos los duendecillos se congelaron al instante, de atrás de ella, maestros y prefectos con jaulas empezaron a meter a las criaturas en ellas.

La directora desapareció por el pasillo en busca de más pixies, el castillo estaba infestado y al parecer nadie sabía el por qué.

Para la hora de la cena, la plaga había sido controlada, y Argus Filch junto a Rubeus Hagrid quedaron encargados de descifrar el extraño suceso.

—Yo creo que fue obra de ustedes cuatro— durante la cena de nuevo todo el grupo estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, Dominique señalaba con la cuchara a los bromistas que comían frente a ella.

—Pero mi hermosa Nique como osas dudar de tu amado. — Cedric se puso teatralmente la mano en el pecho, luciendo descorazonado.

—Se ha visto que son capaces de cosas así. — secundo Rose aun echándole miradas de enojo al rubio junto a Albus.

—Pero, aunque realmente me encantaría adjudicarme el crédito de esto — James levantó la voz a la vez que esquivaba una manzana que Dominique le lanzaba a Cedric a la cabeza— porque realmente fue gracioso, nos vimos afectados por esas horribles criaturas, además ¿de dónde íbamos a sacar tanto duendecillo?...

—Lo mismo me preguntaba yo esta mañana con la bomba de pintura para el pelo— apuntó Lucy pescando un trozo de tomate de su sopa.

—No seas pesada, eso es diferente— Lorcan tenía su tono gamberro usual, como si hablara con un chico siempre; aunque lucían exactos, los gemelos Scamander no podían ser más diferentes uno de otro.

—Me tomo una hora sacar el purpura de mi cabello— gruñó Dominique apuntándole a Lorcan con la cuchara.

—Mi Veela preciosa tú te ves increíble en cualquier color. — Cedric le guiñó un ojo con coquetería haciendo que la chica bufara de fastidio.

—¿De qué me perdí? — Louis se sentó y Thomas, después de hacer un gesto de saludo a su primo, se acomodó a su lado.

—Estamos acusando a mi hermano y amigos de causar lo de los pixies— Lysander seguía como siempre sin despegar los ojos de su copia de " _el quisquilloso_ " — personalmente creo que es un golpe de estado, o que los Torposoplos han invadido sus pequeños cerebros.

El grupo arrugó el ceño ante la aclaración del Scamander, miraron a su gemelo que subió los hombros con simpleza, dando a entender que él tampoco sabía de qué hablaba.

—Ooook, aunque yo también creo que fueron ellos. — sonrió Misaki señalando a los cuatro y tomando una rebanada de pastel de fresa del centro de la mesa, su hermano le echó una mirada de reproche— lo siento, pero su fama les precede.

—Aunque. — Rose se tomó el mentón echándole una mirada de reojo a Scorpius— ¿qué tal si fue parte de la venganza de Warrington y Montague contra Malfoy?.

—Esos dos no tienen suficiente cerebro para esto Rosie— terció Lucy picando su tarta de manzana— además vi a Montague colgado de la estatua de la plazoleta de atrás, así que dudo que hayan sido ellos.

Scorpius tomaba la última cucharada de su pudding de chocolate con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vaya, pero ¿qué te tiene tan contento? — apuntó Albus mirándole de manera inquisitiva.

—Estaba probando una teoría, y al parecer fue todo un éxito. — su sonrisa se tornó algo maliciosa.

—¿Qué….?—frenó su pregunta en seco batiendo las manos frente a si— no un momento, esa sonrisa se parece a la de mi hermano cuando está a punto de hacer alguna maldad, mejor no me digas no quiero involucrarme.

—Y yo que pensaba contarte todos los detalles— Scorpius ahogó una risita a lo que su amigo se puso las manos en los oídos poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar.

—Bla bla bla no oigo nada ya me fui— gimió logrando una carcajada limpia del otro.

Sin decir mucho más, el grupo se despidió para que cada uno se dirigiera a su respectiva sala común.

Albus no supo cuántas horas pasaron luego de quedarse dormido, pero un fuerte olor a quemado seguido del prefecto entrando a trompicones por la puerta lo dejaron sentado de la impresión.

—Salgan todos, es una orden de la directora— informó el chico mientras jaloneaba a Goyle que se negaba a abrir los ojos— la escuela se quema…

 _Here we are again, circles never end / Aquí estamos de nuevo, los círculos nunca terminan_

 _How do I find the perfect fit? / ¿Cómo puedo encontrar el ajuste perfecto?_

 _There's enough for everyone / Es suficiente para todo el mundo_

 _But I'm still waiting in line / Pero todavía estoy esperando en la línea_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Okkkk empezamos de a pocos, cuéntenme qué tal? Mal bien? Preguntas? Algún tomatazo? Me merezco un review? Sugerencias? Vociferadores? XD sé que los OC no gustan demasiado, pero la historia los requería créanme.

/-/Reviews

Cpbr15 y Cindy Blanco: Muchas gracias por esa fe que me tienes, vamos a ver que sigue en esta historia

Zhunjinling: Gracias n.n

Herkyo: hey me alegra que te gustara, espero que lo que sigue les agrade también :3

Gracias también a serossd por su follow y su favorite

/-/

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Inventum significa descubrimiento en Latín

La canción del sombrero seleccionador es la misma de 1991 la tomé tal cual del libro e hice ligerísimas modificaciones y no me pertenece.

Todas las escuelas que nombró Albus (cursos previos, o cursos libres) realmente existen en los libros.

Cho Chang se casó con un Muggle, por lo cual decidí elegir un japonés :3 ya saben son asiáticos y lindo muy lindo. Si es algo triste que el primer hijo se llame Cedric, pero ella nunca pudo superarlo así que por eso lo llame así.

Mahoutokoro es la escuela japonesa de magia.

Warrington y Montague son apellidos de dos chicos que fueron parte de la brigada inquisitorial de Dolores Umbridgue, estos aquí presentes claramente son sus hijos.

La canción se llama Soulmates y es de Natasha Bedingfield.

Si me preguntan quiénes serían mi dream cast para Rose y Scorpius pondría a Danielle Campbell y Alex Pettyffer, claro desde que estaban bien peques y ella tendría que pintarse el cabello de rojito :3 pero me los imagino así *o*.

Cor Avium significa corazón alado en latín.

Para los que estén confundidos sobre cómo va la siguiente generación la cosa esta así (conste que trate de dejar las edades lo más cercanas a las pocas pistas que me dieron en los libros):

Victorie de 17 años es hermana de Dominique de 13 y Louis de 12, hijos de Bill y Fleur, Teddy tiene 18 y es hijo de Tonks y Remus, Cedric de 13 es hermano de Misaki de 11 y son hijos de Cho y un Muggle de nombre Satoru Okabe (puntos para el que sepa quién es en la vida real XD), Rose de 11 es hermana de Hugo de 9 hijos de Hermione y Ron, Thomas de 12 es hijo de Daphne y Theodore Nott, Scorpius de 11 y Nymph de 9 son hijos de Draco y Astoria, James de 13 Albus de 11 y Lily de 9 son hijos de Harry y Ginny, Molly de 13 y Lucy de 12 son hijas de Percy y Audrey, Fred de 13 y Roxanne de 10 son hijos de George y Angelina, Alice de 12 y Francine de 10 son hijas de Neville y Hannah, Lavender de 9 es hija de Seamus y Parvati, y por ultimo Lorcan y Lysander de 12 son hijos de Luna y Rolf.


	3. Libro 1:Inventum-Capítulo 2-Aguamenti

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Primero: Inventum**

 **Capítulo 2 - Aguamenti:**

 _El encantamiento Aguamenti conjura agua limpia y potable de la punta de la varita._

Rose había llegado al patio central siguiendo a su prima Victorie de cerca, todos estaban en pijama y descalzos, portando nada más que sus varitas. Los chicos de todas las casas se estaban reuniendo allí, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya habían llegado cuando su casa arribó, solo faltaban las serpientes.

Los profesores, empleados, y algunos prefectos estaban tratando de calmar las llamas, el gran comedor y algunos pasillos adyacentes parecían contener dragones, pues por las ventanas se veía el fuego lamer las paredes escalando por ellas.

Dos prefectos de Slytherin llegaron con el grupo de séptimo, sexto y quinto, y tras estos dos más con cuarto, tercero y segundo. Rose logró dar con todos sus primos y allegados, algo asustados pero sanos y salvos, ahora faltaban los prefectos con el grupo de primer año que traería a Albus y Misaki para estar completos.

El fuego abrazaba el castillo más a cada segundo, la pelirroja apretó la varita jalando a Victorie de la camisa del pijama cuando esta se disponía a ir a ayudar a extinguir las llamas junto a otros compañeros.

—Vic, voy con ustedes. — la rubia la miró negando con la cabeza— Albus no ha llegado, el fuego se extiende, todos los que podamos tenemos que ayudar…

—Rosie, son ordenes de McGonagall, solo los prefectos y los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo pueden intervenir, el resto deben permanecer aquí a salvo— alertada por sus compañeros la hermosa chica se dio la vuelta internándose en el castillo.

Scorpius le puso una mano en el hombro a Rose, tratando de darle ánimos.

—Bueno, aunque sea un pesado y siempre peleemos, es mi hermano— James se recogió las mangas del pijama— además no es nuestro estilo seguir las reglas, ¿no es así chicos? — el pelinegro volvió la mirada a sus tres compinches que asintieron.

—Mi hermanita también está allí así que por supuesto que voy…— Cedric se paró junto a sus amigos.

—Odio decirlo, pero tienen razón— Dominique se adelantó— voy con ustedes.

—Para esto nos entrenaron tanto en casa— Lucy dio un paso al frente, Alice y Lysander le siguieron con determinación.

—Bueno no puedo dejar ir a mi hermanita allá sola— Una chica con características muy similares a las de Lucy, pero algo más alta, con el cabello más largo y oscuro salió de entre la multitud.

—Albus también es mi primo —Louis levantó la varita, Thomas le siguió en silencio. Rose sonrió, alzando su varita y caminando decidida con el grupo pisándole los talones.

No hubo quien los detuviera, todas las figuras de autoridad estaban tratando de luchar contra las llamas, nuevas explosiones de fuego salían a cada momento de los rincones menos esperados, agrandando el incendio ya de por si poco controlable.

El grupo caminó con velocidad hacia el pasillo más cercano a las mazmorras, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con una pared llameante cortándoles el paso.

— _Aqua Eructo_ — recitó Rose, el resto de las varitas de sus compañeros se unieron al encantamiento, reduciendo poco a poco las llamas. Tuvieron que recitar el hechizo un par de veces más para despejar el pasillo por completo.

Una vez más echaron a correr, los cuadros a su paso les daban las gracias por haberlos salvado de la quema, aun si algunos marcos estaban algo chamuscados. Lastimosamente el camino a las mazmorras no era corto, ya estando cerca, se toparon con otro incendio que parecía extenderse hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

—Merlin, que estén bien— susurró a su lado Dominique levantando la varita para conjurar agua de nuevo, todos se unieron. No había terminado de decir esto cuando un potente chorro del otro lado de las llamas les ayudo a reducirlas rápidamente. Cuando el fuego se disipo, vieron a los dos prefectos faltantes con el grupo de primer año, al frente Albus y Misaki con sus varitas en alto. Automáticamente, corrieron al encuentro con el grupo de recién llegados. James y Rose le saltaron encima al niño de ojos verdes, abrazándolo con fuerza; Cedric levanto a su hermana haciéndola girar.

—Al, estas bien, tenía tanto miedo— gimió la pelirroja.

—Lamento el susto, cuando íbamos saliendo algo explotó junto a la entrada y nos encerró— acarició la cabeza de su prima cuando le soltó.

—Rosie, hay que volver ahora. — gimió Lucy cuando las llamas amenazaban desde los pasillos laterales. El grupo emprendió la huida hacia el patio central, los dos prefectos a la cabeza y los chicos de las demás casas atrás, quedando los niños de primer año en medio.

Aun con los pasillos mojados por sus hechizos el fuego pugnaba por evaporar el líquido, extendiéndose rápidamente, como si les persiguiese. Algunos puntos débiles del castillo empezaban a ceder a las llamas, derrumbándose o resquebrajándose por el calor.

Ya se veía el cielo al fondo cuando una columna de madera se desplomo del techo, Rose sintió un empujón, luego, un gruñido ahogado más una sonora explosión.

Lo primero que notó Weasley es que estaba en el suelo, lo siguiente es que Malfoy estaba a su lado ahogando una mueca de dolor.

—ROSIE— El agudo grito de Dominique la hizo girar, para notar que estaban encerrados entre las llamas. La pierna de Scorpius estaba atrapada bajo una columna de madera y el resto del grupo había quedado del otro lado.

—Estúpido Malfoy ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? — gruñó tratando de mover el grueso trozo de madera que apresaba al chico.

—Oh mil perdones, no me gusta dejar que la gente se lastime es todo— murmuró haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza.

—Rosie— se escuchó de nuevo la voz de su prima.

—Dom, salgan de aquí y traigan ayuda— pidió la pelirroja tratando de recordar algún hechizo para mover el gigantesco trozo de madera.

—No te voy a dejar ahí. — la voz enérgica sonaba más cerca, por lo que Rose concluyó que estaba tratando de meterse. La pared de llamas se extendió de nuevo, de piso a techo. Tras ellos, como si alguien hubiera soltado un Friendfyre, el fuego avanzaba. Solo los encantamientos que conocían como estudiantes no iban a dar abasto.

—¿Cedric? — gritó evaluando las probabilidades— si estás ahí, llévate a Dominique y traigan ayuda. — sonidos de forcejeo llegaron a sus oídos.

—Bájame idiota, no voy a dejarlos ahí— los reclamos de su prima se perdieron por el pasillo.

—Bien ahora, vas a tener que ayudarme con eso. — la pelirroja señaló la columna a lo que el chico asintió entendiendo en un segundo lo que quería decir.

— _Wingardum Leviosa_ — dijeron a coro apuntando sus varitas a la columna que ya empezaba a quemarse por los extremos. Se movió apenas lo suficiente para que el niño pudiera salir de su prisión. Rose lo ayudó a incorporarse, su pierna lucia algo torcida y mal doblada, con el pijama roto en varios puntos y sangre aquí y allá.

Estaban de pie en apenas un espacio de dos por dos, sobre un charco de agua que había quedado de cuando el grupo fue al rescate de los de primer año.

— _Aqua Eructo_ — recitaron ambos de lados diferentes, pero apenas si podían mantener las llamas al límite, el techo amenazaba con caer sobre ellos de nuevo, el humo y el calor se hacían densos y sofocantes.

—Tenemos que agacharnos Weasley— gruñó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño por el dolor cuando dio el ejemplo — mi madre me dijo que es lo mejor para que el humo no nos sofoque los pulmones. La chica asintió imitándole, y de nuevo apuntando su varita a las llamas alrededor.

— _Aqua Eructo_ — gimió — _Aqua Eructo_ — repitió — _Aqua Eucto_ — pero el fuego seguía avanzando sin control— _Aqua Eructo_ — murmuró desesperada— no sirve— sus manos temblaron nerviosamente, ¿este iba a ser su final?, ¿que seguiría?, ¿ser un fantasma vagando por siempre en la escuela por nunca haber podido graduarse? ¿le haría compañía a Myrtle en el baño?, una mano la agarró con fuerza del hombro obligándola a girarse.

—Te prohíbo que pierdas la esperanza Weasley— el fuego hacia refulgir sus ojos como acero fundido— me niego a que mi vida vaya a terminar así, ¿me entiendes?, deja de lamentarte por ti misma— la chica asintió recobrando un poco la razón— leí un conjuro en los libros de mi padre, pero es de sexto grado, se llama _Aguamenti,_ se supone que es más fuerte que el _Aqua Eructo,_ según eso tenemos que evocar el agua, así que piensa en el lago, es nuestra única oportunidad— la pelirroja asintió asiéndose con fuerza a su varita— a la de tres, uno…— ambos volvieron a ponerse espalda contra espalda— dos — varitas en alto— tres…

— _Aguamenti_ —gritaron a coro de nuevo, el agua salió disparada en todas direcciones, creando una potente ola de la cual, claramente, ninguno de los dos tenia control alguno, pero al menos estaba apagando todo a su paso.

El pasillo se inundó a toda su capacidad para que luego el nivel del agua descendiera lentamente. Producto del calor, del ahogo, o de todo junto, ambos chicos se sumieron en la inconciencia apenas sus cuerpos tocaron el piso de piedra.

Scorpius se despertó tres días después en la enfermería, sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido al final, el olor a antiséptico inundo inmediatamente sus sentidos. Hannah Longbottom, la sanadora, llegó a su lado cuando le vio despierto.

—Hasta que por fin se ha despertado señor Malfoy— la rubia mujer le tendió un vaso con agua— sus amigos no han dejado de importunar viniendo cada minuto, incluso Rose, que salió de aquí apenas anoche. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente trabajo atendiendo quemaduras.

Asegurándose de que el niño estaba en perfecto estado, la sanadora le dejo vestirse con su uniforme para que pudiera regresar al dormitorio de su casa.

—Y aquí están ustedes de nuevo. — gimió Hanna, a lo que el rubio salió de su cubículo ya cambiado, para ver a Albus, Rose y Misaki parados en la puerta de la enfermería.

—Scorpius— el trio echo a correr para acercarse a su amigo, Albus y Misaki lo abrazaron con fuerza, Rose por su parte le dio un apretón de manos incomodo, desviando la mirada como siempre.

—¿Cómo acabo todo? — preguntó confuso, el olor a quemado aún se sentía en el aire.

—Cuando llegamos corriendo al patio y nos dimos la vuelta ustedes dos no nos seguían, luego llego mi hermano cargando a Dominique en el hombro, ella venia gritando que los habían dejado morir quemados y más cosas por el estilo mientras lo golpeaba— Empezó la asiática gesticulando con las manos.

—Yo corrí con James a buscar a McGonagall, pero apenas la habíamos encontrado una enorme ola inundó los pasillos— Albus alzó las manos mostrando el tamaño, el rubio miro a Rose, pero esta seguía viendo hacia la nada— la ola estaba muy descontrolada, pero apago el fuego de casi todo el castillo, ahí la directora se dio cuenta que había huevos de Ashwinder regados por todo lado, así que uso un encantamiento de congelación para evitar que otro incendio se desatara.

—Luego volvimos a buscarlos y estaban ahí en el suelo, Dominique se echó a llorar y a gritarle a mi hermano que era su culpa, pero luego Alice dijo que estaban vivos, vino la enfermera y bueno, Rose se despertó ayer y tu hoy— terminó Misaki.

—Vaya susto— gimió Albus con complicidad a la pequeña asiática, que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién habrá podido poner tantos huevos como para incendiar el castillo?, realmente no tenemos mucho material inflamable — por fin habló la pelirroja llevándose una mano al mentón — esto definitivamente ya no parece una broma.

—Rose, recuerda que McGonagall dijo que quería vernos a los cuatro en su oficina apenas despertara Scorpius. — recordó la pelinegra tirando de la manga de su amiga.

Después de un suspiro comunal, el cuarteto se dirigió hacia la dirección, el profesor Longbottom los esperaba en la entrada. Se dio la vuelta mirando a la gran estatua de gárgola y levantó las manos.

— _Montrose Magpies_ —recitó y la gárgola empezó a girar develando las escaleras, los cuatro chicos subieron seguidos de cerca del profesor, arriba una puerta de madera y al fin el despacho.

Impresionante y relleno de muchos objetos curiosos en varias mesas y estanterías, además de cuadros de todos los directores que había tenido el colegio, que curiosamente dormitaban, entre columnas y en el centro estaba el escritorio principal, donde la directora hacia anotaciones en un pergamino. Junto a ella, el profesor Slughorn sentado cómodamente en una banca de madera. A los lados dos escaleritas que conducían a una plataforma superior, la ventana de vitral y objetos de astronomía descansaban allí.

Minerva levantó la encanecida cabeza, y mirando a los cuatro chicos ahogó un fuerte suspiro.

—Un Potter, una Weasley-Granger, un Malfoy y una Okabe-Chang— susurró más para sí, sintiendo la sensación de deja vu, hace unos veinti y tantos años había tenido varias situaciones similares. —Señorita Weasley, quiere usted decirme: ¿de quién fue la idea de llevar alumnos no entrenados a un castillo en llamas?

—Mia— la pelirroja dio un paso al frente bajando la cabeza— mis primos y compañeros me siguieron, pero yo los incite, estaba preocupada porque el primer año de Slytherin no aparecía.

—¿Y se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos? — susurró Minerva, Neville empezó a pasearse por la dirección algo inquieto, Horace se puso de pie.

—Si— Rose apretó los labios sintiéndose perdida— ¿va a expulsarme?

—No hoy señorita. — la directora hizo a un lado el pergamino mirándole fijamente— Afortunadamente la falta de control que usted y el señor Malfoy tuvieron con el hechizo _Aquamenti_ logró ayudarnos a disminuir el incendio prácticamente en su totalidad, por lo cual, habiendo discutido esto con los dos jefes, ambos ganaran puntos para su casa— se puso de pie poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa— pero debo ser muy clara con esto, y espero que ustedes cuatro le pasen el mensaje a los demás, esta vez tuvieron suerte, pero las vidas de los estudiantes son lo primero en nuestra escuela. Para una próxima ocasión espero que sigan las instrucciones que se les han dado. ¿Está claro?

Los cuatro niños asintieron algo compungidos.

—Bien, ahora regresen a sus respectivas salas comunes, y procuren no darme más problemas, suficiente tengo ya con ese grupito de su hermano mayor señor Potter, que parece querer emular al de su abuelo. — asintiendo de nuevo salieron de forma calmada del despacho.

—Profesora, ¿de verdad cree que no van a dar más problemas? — Longbottom miró fijamente la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los menores.

—Los tres sabemos que eso es imposible— McGonagall volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa— son hijos de ellos después de todo.

—Además del otro asunto…— susurró Horace con la mirada perdida en el cuadro del anterior director.

En el castillo aun flotaba cierto aroma a quemado, algunos cuadros habían sido llevados a restauración y varias cortinas no estaban en sus respectivos lugares. El grupo se dividió llegando a las escaleras, ya que las salas comunes estaban en lugares opuestos.

Los días subsiguientes pasaron en relativa calma, incluso los cuatro bromistas habían dejado de lado sus jugarretas un poco, el incendio asustó suficiente al estudiantado para que se centraran, al menos por un tiempo, en sus estudios. Así el otoño empezó a correr con la rapidez que las hojas de los árboles se desprendían por la brisa.

Sin embargo, Scorpius seguía empujando a Rose a competir en cuanta cosa se le cruzara por el frente, notas en las diferentes asignaturas, velocidad de vuelo, dominar primero algún hechizo nuevo, inclusive en puntualidad, llegando a limites como disertar por varios minutos quien había llegado primero a tomar el té con Hagrid. El semi gigante en un principio había tenido ciertas reservas con el rubio, pero con el correr de los días aprendió que de su padre el niño tenía los rasgos físicos mas no la personalidad.

Las peleas entre los niños se estaban volviendo tan habituales que ya nadie preguntaba durante las comidas o los periodos libres el motivo de esta u otra discusión que llevaba el par. Por lo mismo los dos solían pasar bastante tiempo en la biblioteca o en las aulas, estudiando hasta extenuarse para tratar de sobrepasar el nivel del otro.

Los profesores se encontraban extasiados con los resultados de ambos chicos, además de que, sin importar la clase, participaban activamente, levantaban la mano para responder cualquier pregunta que se les hiciera y ganaban cantidades de puntos para su casa.

Tal vez el menos contento con ellos era Aberfoth Dumbledore, maestro desde después de la segunda guerra del área de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pues ambos niños solían postularse para los duelos simulados, casi siempre usando hechizos nuevos que apenas si podían controlar, por lo cual hacían visitas seguidas a la enfermería, donde Hannah los regañaba por el tiempo que tuvieran que permanecer allí.

De allá venían, aun discutiendo, cuando se sentaron a la mesa donde el grupo de siempre estaba reunido. El gran comedor estaba decorado en todos los rincones posibles, dulces, calabazas, calaveras, murciélagos, y adornos negros con naranja aquí y allá. Todos los alumnos estaban encantados con la celebración.

—Te digo que no Weasley. — Scorpius se sirvió un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza— un quintaped no puede ser más peligroso que un erumpent.

—Claro que lo es Malfoy, el erumpent es herbívoro, además es posible capturarlo de ahí su clasificación por el ministerio— se defendió la pelirroja atacando con la cuchara su pudding de chocolate.

—¿Siguen en eso? — bufó Misaki a Albus que solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

—¿Por qué te extraña? Desde que iniciaron las clases no han hecho otra cosa que retarse y pelear por cualquier minucia — el ojiverde mordió una varita de regaliz con aburrimiento— creo que Dominique pasa menos tiempo peleando con Cedric, que Rose con Scorpius. — un sonoro golpe se sintió más allá, y la cara del asiático estaba embarrada con pastel de manzana— bien, puede que lleven casi un empate.

—Aun así, no se distraen en clase, no he logrado agarrarles el paso, ni alcanzarlos a ellos o a ti. — murmuró algo enfurruñada la pelinegra— voy a practicar mucho en vacaciones de navidad.

—Yo no me esfuerzo tanto como ellos, esa rivalidad los ha hecho subir muy rápido. — sirvió jugo de calabaza en su vaso, volteando a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa.

—No es así, todos ustedes tuvieron entrenamiento y les salen más rápido los hechizos y las pociones, pero me aplicare, el próximo año los alcanzo— la asiática miró al cielo apretando su puño, su compañero rio con ganas al ver su expresión decidida.

El coro de la escuela empezó a cantar una tonada de Halloween, por lo cual todos guardaron silencio, los fantasmas salieron en coordinación de las paredes, haciendo formación de vuelo, y diversas figuras en el aire al ritmo de la melodía. Al final, fuegos artificiales de interior marca Weasley, hicieron aparecer increíbles figuras de calabazas, arañas y esqueletos en movimiento, para finalizar con un letrero de luces que rezaba: Feliz Halloween. La concurrencia estalló en aplausos.

Y entonces ocurrió, algunas serpentinas naranjas y negras cayeron al suelo, empezando a moverse por sí solas. McGonagall se puso de pie con cara de espanto al igual que los profesores, denotando que esto no era parte del festejo. Más "serpentinas" se arrastraron por la puerta y las ventanas del comedor.

—Runespoor— gimió Rose pescando la varita de su bolsillo y parándose en la banca, movimiento que imitaron rápidamente sus compañeros.

—¿Runes…que? — Misaki hizo amago de toda su valentía para no entrar en pánico al ver que los listones se dividían en tres en la punta.

—Es una serpiente de tres cabezas. — explicó Scorpius junto a Albus que se veía de un pálido color bastante insano— cuidado con la cabeza de la izquierda es la venenosa.

—Que hacen estas víboras aquí. — gruñó Lorcan sacándose bruscamente de encima a Lucy que había pegado el brinco por la sorpresa— Mi madre me dijo que son de Africa.

—Díganme que ustedes cuatro no tienen nada que ver en esto. — espetó furiosa Dominique saltando a un lado cuando una de las serpientes trató de morderla acabando con banca en la boca.

—Bella Nique, si lo notaste nuestras bromas jamás han herido a nadie— Cedric lanzó un plato vacío sobre una de las víboras golpeándole dos cabezas.

—Cedric tiene razón Dom— James ya había optado por subirse a la mesa— además ¿porque íbamos a ponernos en peligro también nosotros?

—Bueno considero que ni ellos son tan idiotas para una treta como esta. — Alice Longbottom lanzó una mirada a sus padres que, varitas en alto, ya se deshacían de todas las serpientes que podían. Hannah había evocado un paquete grande de bezoares de emergencia.

— _Vipera Evanesca_ —llegó a los oídos de Rose, el hechizo recitado por McGonagall y los profesores para deshacerse de los Runespoor, pero, no obstante, ya algunos estudiantes habían sido mordidos, dado que el conjuro tocaba hacerse una serpiente a la vez.

—Hey Malfoy. — el niño le miró largamente, sonriendo de a pocos— apuesto a que puedo hacer ese hechizo mejor que tú.

—Eso lo veremos. — el rubio se remangó la túnica.

— _Vipera Evanesca_ — como aquel día del agua ambos lo dijeron a coro, sendas bolas de fuego atacaron al Runespoor más cercano reduciéndolo a cenizas.

—Bueno, que la bendita competencia nos sirva de algo. — gimió Misaki, pero su rostro se contrajo al ver que, aprovechando la distracción de Albus una de las serpientes había lanzado su cabeza izquierda para darle un buen mordisco en la pierna. No pensó mucho en lo que hacía cuando lo empujó sobre la mesa ganándose el mordisco ella misma, para, seguidamente, desmayarse sobre el pálido Potter.

La mirada de Cedric se transformó en una de ira pura que nunca habían visto sus amigos—a mi hermana— levantó la varita y empezó a conjurar el hechizo acabando de la manera más sádica que pudo con los reptiles que se atravesaban— solo la molesto yo. — gruñó, sus tres compinches se le unieron rápidamente, y sin dudar, Dominique, Lysander, Louis, Thomas, Molly y Lucy también. Alice por su parte corrió con su madre para pedirle de urgencia uno de los bezoares y así sacar el veneno el cuerpo de la asiática.

Quinto, sexto y séptimo año pronto se habían unido al exterminio de los reptiles, el gran comedor quedo en silencio luego de que el ultimo desapareció, un suspiro de alivio comunal se sintió poco después. Hannah, con ayuda de los demás profesores, empezó a repartir los bezoares entre los que habían sido mordidos, para después llevarles a la enfermería para las debidas curaciones.

Cedric levantó a su hermana en brazos y caminó con determinación tras la sanadora, seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Varios otros alumnos ayudaron a llevar a sus compañeros.

—Estará bien— murmuró Hanna cuando el muchacho depositó a la pequeña pelinegra en la cama— el bezoar que Alice le dio absorbió todo el veneno, solo necesita descansar esta noche.

La sanadora se remitió a los demás alumnos heridos que necesitaban su atención, su hija mayor realizó con sumo cuidado la curación de la herida que había dejado el Runespoor en el tobillo de su amiga.

James le dio un codazo a Dominique al ver el estado de Cedric, indicando con la cabeza y la mirada al chico que les daba la espalda. Después de negar un par de veces, bufó y se acercó al asiático.

—Misaki es una chica fuerte, vas a ver que mañana está de vuelta— le tomó la mano con suavidad girando la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo por la vergüenza de lo que su primo prácticamente la había obligado a hacer.

—Lo lamento esto fue mi culpa— Albus rompió el incómodo momento, frotándose un brazo mientras miraba al suelo— debería ser yo quien estuviera ahí.

—No creo que fuera lo que mi hermanita quería. — la mirada del chico se suavizó cuando se volvió al ojiverde.

Alice cubrió a la chica con las sabanas y apagó la lamparita.

—Creo que hay bastante trabajo aquí, me quedare a ayudar a mamá— sonrió batiendo las manos frente a ella— ustedes vayan a dormir yo cuido a Misaki.

El grupo miro a su amiga por última vez antes de hacer lo que la rubia Longbottom les pedía.

Al llegar a las escaleras el grupo debía tomar diferentes direcciones, Cedric notó que su mano seguía siendo apretada por Dominique y una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro.

—Aunque no quieras que nos separemos debes dejarme ir mi bella Veela— besó el dorso de la mano de la chica haciendo que su rostro se pusiera de color granate, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la furia— así que no te soy tan indiferente.

—Eres un…— gruñó, pero el chico ya había echado a correr tras Lorcan a su respectiva sala común. — me desespera ese idiota y todo es tu culpa—pasó por el lado de James golpeándole con fuerza el hombro, y por si acaso también dándole un coscorrón a Fred.

—Que violenta—el segundo se sobó la cabeza siguiendo al resto de sus primos directo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Rose no subió directo a su habitación, como sí lo hicieron Scorpius, James y Fred, se sentó meditabunda frente al fuego que ardía en la sala común de los leones.

—¿Qué pasa Rosie? — Lucy se acomodó a un lado y Dominique al otro, Molly por su parte eligió el sillón adjunto.

—¿Ustedes creen que todo esto sea coincidencia? — sus primas se miraron entre ellas sin saber muy bien que responder— Pixies, huevos de Ashwinder y ahora Runespoor. — enumeró contando con los dedos— y tengan en cuenta que eran muchas las que estaban en el gran comedor, y son de Africa, no veo que hacían aquí.

—Además de la fuga de Azkaban— murmuró Molly apoyando la mano en el mentón con una mirada abatida.

—Pero, ¿Quién podría querer atacar la escuela? o más bien ¿qué posible motivo tendría para hacerlo? — respondió Lucy a su hermana mayor, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Se supone que Voldemort está muerto sin poder regresar de ninguna manera, al menos eso dijo el tío Harry— Dom agarró la mano de Rose apretándola un poco para darle consuelo.

—Él no es el único mago tenebroso que existe— la menor se puso de pie dándole una distraída despedida de buenas noches a sus primas. Y aunque trató de dormir, sus pensamientos no se lo permitieron.

Llegó al gran comedor cuando apenas estaban acabando de servir el desayuno, nadie más estaba allí, cansada, se sentó en el punto donde el grupo habitual solía reunirse en todas las comidas. Se sirvió jugo de naranja, huevos, tocino y un par de tostadas, prácticamente aventándolas en el plato.

—Woooo, ¿Weasley que te hizo esa pobre tostada? — bromeó divertido el rubio colocando mecánicamente un waffle en su plato.

—No estoy de humor Malfoy. —gruñó dando un gran sorbo de jugo.

—Juraba que era tu estado natural— la chica le fulminó con la mirada— aunque las ojeras de panda si son nuevas.

—Cállate— le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil, recibiendo el mismo gesto de vuelta, su mirada se movió por el salón donde seguían sin llegar más estudiantes—¿Has visto a Albus?

—Callado no puedo responder a eso— tomó un bocado de su waffle mirándole fijamente.

—Eres un idiota— con fastidio dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

—Vaya, una noche fuera y regreso para encontrarlos peleando como siempre. — la melodiosa voz de Misaki los alcanzó.

—Misaki— la cara de la pelirroja cambió drásticamente poniéndose de pie para abrazar efusivamente a su amiga, levantando la cabeza sobre el hombro de esta notó a Albus allí. — ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como ya le dije un millón de veces a tu primo, estoy bien, ni siquiera me quedo una marca de la mordida— se sentó junto a su amiga procediendo a llenar su plato, visiblemente hambrienta.

El resto del grupo no tardó mucho en aparecer, todos bastante aliviados de ver a la asiática tan animada.

Al día siguiente, Rose despertó muy temprano con unos picoteos incesantes en su ventana, Pigwidgeon lucia cansada, la vieja lechuza de su padre había acarreado un gran paquete desde casa. Sacó con rapidez la nota pegada a la caja descubriendo la menuda y elegante letra de su madre.

 _Rosie, hoy es el cumpleaños de Scorpius, si, según me ha contado Ginny sé que no son exactamente amigos, pero es amigo de Albus, y Minerva me dijo que gracias a él salieron vivos de un aprieto hace poco, así que por favor utiliza esto y felicítalo de parte de todos. Astoria comento que aparte de ustedes el chico no tienen muchos más amigos, así que se una niña buena y ayúdale a tu madre con esto._

 _Papá y Hugo envían saludos._

 _Con amor Mamá._

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, abrió la caja encontrando una de los famosos pasteles de Tiramisu de su abuela, además de algunos globos, serpentinas y fuegos artificiales, al fondo un paquete envuelta en fino papel plateado. Arrastrando los pies fue a despertar a Dominique, que protestó vagamente por la hora antes de alistarse y seguirla al comedor.

Scorpius por su parte, despertó un poco más tarde, sus compañeros aún seguían roncando en sus camas. Se alistó rápidamente, bajando al comedor para buscar al grupo. No había acabado de cruzar la puerta, cuando una explosión de confeti y fuegos artificiales le dieron el susto de su vida, sacando incluso la varita para defenderse de cualquier posible amenaza.

—Sorpresa— gritó a coro todo el clan Weasley y allegados. Sobre la mesa en el lugar donde se sentaban siempre había un pastel con doce velas en él y algunos paquetes envueltos. — Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius— gritaron de nuevo, llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que habían bajado a comer.

El rubio se quedó sin habla, con todos los problemas que habían pasado, olvido por completo la fecha de su cumpleaños, y no esperaba que sus nuevos amigos, por ahora demasiado nuevos, supieran cuando ocurría.

Albus lo jaló del brazo al notar que no reaccionaba, sentándole frente al pastel, automáticamente el grupo empezó a canturrear de manera desafinada la canción, y ahí reaccionó por fin, soplando las velas luego de cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo.

—Aw, miren su carita— Molly le jaló una mejilla enternecida— ¿a que no te lo esperabas?

—La verdad es que no. — sonrió el chico rascándose la nuca apenado— yo mismo lo había olvidado. Pero realmente les agradezco mucho.

—La lechuza de tu familia dejo estos aquí— Albus le señaló tres paquetes envueltos—pero este es de mi parte y el otro de parte de Rose.

Recibió de sus abuelos Malfoy una recordadora, Nymph le envió un paquete grande de varas de regaliz, y sus padres dinero y una vuela pluma, su primo Thomas le dio equipamiento de Quiddich de su casa, según él, porque estaba seguro que Scorpius quedaría rápidamente en el equipo titular. Albus le dio una colección de tarjetas de los Chudley Canons, su equipo favorito, y Rose un tablero de ajedrez mágico. El resto de los chicos le dieron dulces varios.

El rubio no podía estar más agradecido, realmente su vida escolar estaba resultando todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado, en casa le enseñaron a defenderse desde pequeño, su padre estaba constantemente preocupado por el, ya que los errores cometidos en el pasado podían repercutir en su retoño. En un principio con los dos molestos del tren, estaba seguro que sí, su vida escolar seria solitaria y constantemente llena de gente molestándole por lo que habían hecho su padre y abuelos durante la guerra, pero desde que Rose se metió a defenderlo, conoció a Albus y al resto de esa parranda de locos que ahora llamaba amigos, sin importar que tantos problemas hubieran tenido hasta aquí, realmente sentía que le debía bastante a esa pelirroja ruidosa y malgeniada. Incluso, dada la felicidad del momento, se permitió ignorar que aun sus padres no sabían nada sobre quedar en la casa de los leones, y mucho menos sus abuelos.

Y así los alcanzó el helado invierno cubriéndoles con su manto de espesa blancura, con esto dieron comienzo los partidos de quidditch, Griffindor vs Slytherin fue el primero. James y Fred eran golpeadores y Molly cazadora, por lo cual, todo el grupo termino yendo a animar el partido. Ganaron a las serpientes gracias a que el buscador de los leones atrapó rápidamente la snich.

A finales de noviembre se disputó Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, de un lado Cedric y Lorcan, guardián y cazador, del otro Louis como golpeador y Thomas como buscador. Estuvieron muy parejos casi todo el partido, pero los tejones remontaron al final llevándose la victoria.

Los exámenes de fin de trimestre dieron inicio una semana después de los partidos. Por lo cual el nivel de competitividad entre Rose y Scorpius aumentó a tal nivel que ninguno de sus amigos o familiares quería toparse con ellos. Tampoco fue que se los viera mucho durante esa semana, pues ambos se internaron en la biblioteca casi de tiempo completo, y cuando no estaban discutiendo durante las comidas, estudiaban algún texto nuevo sin importar que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor.

La primera semana de diciembre los resultados de los exámenes fueron entregados.

—Joooo, Weasley tengo un Extraordinario en todas mis clases— el rubio agitó la hoja de resultados frente a los ojos de la chica.

—Pues yo igual Malfoy— imitando al chico, prácticamente le estampó sus calificaciones en la frente.

—Haaaa, que envidia. — la asiática miró con pesar su hoja— debí esforzarme más, tengo dos aceptables y el resto en supera las expectativas.

—Envidia me da a mí. — Dominique examinó su resultado— insuficiente en Astronomía.

—¿De qué te quejas? — Lucy gimió enterrando su cara entre sus brazos — tengo un desastroso en pociones. Papá va a castigarme seguro.

—Puedes escudarte en mi hermano— rio Albus mirando las notas de James por encima de su hombro— la mayor nota que tiene es aceptable y tiene un troll.

—Cállate enano—El mencionado le dio un coscorrón a su hermanito, logrando que el resto del grupo estallara en risas. — solo tienes extraordinario en pociones como tuvo papá, pero en el reto supera las expectativas, además soy bueno en lo que me gusta.

—Quidditch y hacer bromas— Molly rodó los ojos cuando los demás volvieron a reír.

Para la siguiente semana Neville tomaba la lista de los alumnos que se quedarían en Hogwarts, del grupo de amigos solo Alice, ya que sus padres permanecerían también en el colegio, y su hermana menor tenía permiso de visitarles por las festividades.

Sábado y una fría mañana de invierno, Lucy iba caminando algo rezagada a tomar el desayuno, sus primos y compañeros ya habían dejado la sala común cuando ella decidió levantarse. Aun somnolienta arrastró los pies hacia el gran comedor, poco le faltaba para llegar cuando una sonora explosión al pasar junto a la estatua de la entrada la dejó petrificada en su sitio.

Al caer al suelo, sus ojos aterrados divisaron por el pasillo una criatura similar a un rinoceronte, con un cuerno dorado, corriendo en su dirección. Atrapada como estaba en el hechizo lo único que podía hacer era mirar como el gigantesco animal pasaba por encima de sus piernas, quebrando en varias partes los huesos bajo la rodilla, y embestía hacia el comedor. El grito general se escuchó después.

La estampida de estudiantes huyendo fue lo siguiente, muchos incluso pasándole por encima.

—¿Lucy? — Fred detuvo su carrera halando por el brazo a alguien que trataba de seguir su camino — Lorcan maldita sea, se supone que ibas a instalar la broma a la hora del almuerzo. —Saco su varita apuntado a su prima— _Finite Incantatem._

El cuerpo de la chica recuperó su movilidad, pero su cara se arrugó de dolor y gruesos lagrimones empezaron a salir de sus ojos, a su lado, el Scamander estaba con expresión de extrema culpa. El bramido de otra bestia igual los alertó, al tiempo que una sonora explosión provino del gran comedor. El resto de sus amigos llegaron a su lado instándolos para moverse.

Lorcan tomó a Lucy en brazos, echando a correr tras los demás.

—Alguien quiere explicarme ¿de dónde proviene una manada de Erumpents? — gruñó Fred jadeando por la carrera.

—Africa, igual que los Runespoor. — soltó Rose sacando su varita, al parecer había una criatura en cada pasillo— se supone que sus cuernos son explosivos, y si inyectan algo o alguien con él, eso también explotará.

—Normalmente son tranquilos— agregó Scorpius sin saber muy bien que hacer— tienen que molestarlos mucho para que ataquen, y estos están realmente molestos.

El grupo se vio acorralado en medio de un pasillo cuando encontraron a una criatura delante y otra los perseguía.

—Ustedes dos sabelotodo— gimió Albus señalándolos— díganme que saben un hechizo que nos saque de esta.

—La piel de un erumpent es resistente a la gran mayoría de encantamientos— gimió su prima— y la aparición la aprendemos hasta sexto.

—Ya se— James sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino y lo desdoblo— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— recitó de afán tocándolo con su varita, analizó lo que fuera que allí había aparecido— por aquí— se acercó a un retrato de una bruja con vestimentas purpura — _Lunartickle_ —recitó la contraseña y el retrato se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar, para cerrarse justo a tiempo, afuera, las dos enormes bestias chocaran una contra la otra y una explosión alcanzó todo el pasillo.

—Merlin— gimió Louis poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho donde el corazón le palpitaba desbocado por la carrera y el susto— eso realmente estuvo muy cerca.

—¿Dónde estamos? — Dominique echó una ojeada por la amplia habitación, algo polvorienta y con una que otra telaraña, gruesas cortinas purpura pendían de la pared trasera y algunos sofás, sillas y mesas estaban acomodados en el gran espacio, así como un antiguo armario purpura enjoyado, con un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado en su puerta. Restos de madera, pergaminos, algunos calderos y baúles aquí y allá. Una lámpara de cristales también purpuras colgaba del techo. Por ultimo un pequeño tablero negro rodeado de una pila de libros avejentados.

—No lo sé— Thomas movió la cortina haciendo que una nube de polvo saliera— pero se nota que no se ha usado en siglos— murmuró escrutando con sus ojos avellanas cada rincón del recinto.

Alice se acercó a Lorcan que sostenía protectoramente a Lucy contra sí.

—No soy mi madre— susurró la Longbottom— pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pase hasta que podamos salir, así que la revisare.

Lysander y Cedric despejaron un poco la tierra de uno de los sofás para que pudieran acomodar allí a la chica, Molly se posicionó a la cabecera para ayudar a su hermana en lo que pudiera.

—Creo que Lorcan va a querer dejar las bromas por lo menos por lo que queda del año escolar— susurró quedamente Fred a James señalando la cara de culpabilidad tatuada en el rostro del Scamander, mientras su prima recibía las curaciones dadas por su mejor amiga.

—¿Era Hesper Starkey la del retrato? — Scorpius analizaba algunos de los libros junto al tablero.

—¿Quien? — Albus se rascó la cabeza confundido, tratando de ignorar los quejidos de dolor de Lucy.

—Si— respondió Rose dando una ojeada por encima del hombro del rubio a los libros— Ella estudió la repercusión de las fases de la luna en las pociones y es el número siete en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

—Con ustedes los reyes de los datos inútiles damas y caballeros— se burló James doblando el pergamino para guardarlo.

—Hey, esos datos nos han salvado más de una vez— los defendió Dominique entrecerrando la mirada con sospecha— y como es que tu sabias de esta habitación, déjame ver ese pergamino.

—Nope— le lanzó el objeto a Fred haciendo que la chica corriera hacia el otro con terquedad, dispuesta a tomarlo, el chico le lanzó el pergamino a Cedric que se acercó con ánimo de divertirse.

No tomando en cuenta que Dominique venía con impulso, lo atrapó en el aire, la chica se estampó contra él, mandándolo al suelo y cayendo encima.

—Yay, lo tengo— canturreó sentándose a examinarlo curiosa, sin quitarse de su posición—Los señores Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen de presentar el mapa del merodeador — leyó en voz alta.

—¿Eso no era de papá? — objetó Albus acercándose a echarle una ojeada.

—Fred y yo lo tomamos de su oficina— respondió el mayor con simpleza quitándoselo de las manos a Dominique— pertenecía al abuelo James Potter, a papá no le sirve fuera de aquí así que, sabiendo que también soy un James Potter me pertenece ahora— examinó el objeto viendo como los profesores y compañeros aun corrían por el castillo.

—Así es como se han estado escabullendo para sus bromitas estúpidas, eso es un mapa detallado del castillo y muestra a todos en el con nombres propios en tiempo real— gruñó la un octavo Veela cruzándose de brazos, bajo ella un gruñido incomodo se escuchó.

—Dominique, creo que mataste a mi hermano— Misaki ahogó una risita señalando bajo la chica, el pobre pelinegro tenía la cara muy roja y no lograba articular palabra alguna, al caer en cuenta que seguía sentada sobre el y como si fuese lava ardiente, pegó el brinco alejándose lo más posible.

Alice entablilló como pudo las piernas de Lucy e improvisó un cabestrillo para su brazo derecho, Lorcan le había permitido a la chica apretar su mano y arañarlo si quería, para aguantar el dolor del movimiento.

—Ella necesita atención urgente. — la rubia se puso de pie cuando hubo terminado, la habitación se estremeció, al parecer en el piso siguiente algo había echo explosión.

—Me siento mal de estar aquí, podríamos ayudar afuera. — Scorpius se puso de pie apretando un poco los puños.

—¿Que podemos hacer? — le espetó Rose dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro— repelen los hechizos, además Lucy está muy mal, no podemos arriesgarla más.

—Estamos entre primero y tercer año. — Molly suspiró cuando su hermana se hubo calmado un poco— por más que tengamos entrenamiento previo lo mejor será dejar que las cosas se calmen.

Dominique se mordió un poco el labio inferior bajando la mirada, había visto a Victorie con el grupo de prefectos cuando se les ordenó abandonar el comedor, estaba preocupada por la suerte de su hermana mayor, su reloj marcaba las once con once, hacia veinte minutos habían entrado al escondite y aun nada que las cosas se calmaban.

—Bien solo voy a echar una mirada al pasillo— gruñó enfurruñado Malfoy siendo seguido por una curiosa Rose aun mascullando.

—Tengo un par de hechizos de limpieza, la idea no es salir de aquí con quien sabe que por la mugre y el polvo. — Misaki se remangó, Albus, Louis, Fred y Lysander se acercaron para ayudarle.

Sobre una de las mesas que ya estaban limpias James extendió el mapa, Cedric y Thomas se pusieron junto a el para tratar de averiguar que pasaba en el resto del castillo.

En la entrada, Scorpius sacó un poco la cabeza con sigilo, restos de las criaturas estaban desperdigados por el pasillo, unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar de una de las esquinas.

—Los mocosos no están por ningún lado. — una voz rasposa y masculina, dos figuras envueltas en negro hicieron aparición por el extremo del corredor, dándole apenas tiempo al chico de esconderse tras el retrato.

—¿Qué pasa? — soltó Rose haciéndole brincar y taparle la boca automáticamente, los pasos se detuvieron, muy cerca, el rubio llevó su dedo a los labios indicándole a la chica que guardara silencio.

—Tanto trabajo traer esas bestias hasta aquí, la señora no va a estar feliz. — otra voz femenina, pero algo más madura— ¿algún otro estúpido plan? — un golpe se escuchó.

—Que yo sepa los Runespoor fueron tu idea hermana, y al igual que los huevos de Ashwinder y los Pixies que no salieron bien— gruñó el hombre de vuelta.

—Esos malditos mocosos han estado preparándose, además andan con una tropa entera, no es mi culpa que no los hayamos logrado agarrar por separado— la mujer se sentía más cerca, casi como si estuviera pegada al retrato, ambos chicos tomaron aire mirándose con angustia— se supone que matar a dos niños de primer año debería ser sencillo.

—Aquí todo el mundo los cuida, McGonagall ha estado sobre nuestros pasos desde que pusimos un pie en el castillo— Scorpius hizo una seña a James para que mirara los nombres en el mapa— en Halloween por poco nos encuentra, tenemos que buscar otro escondite.

—Tengo un plan nuevo que de seguro no va a fallar— pasos se escucharon a lo lejos— además recuerda que tenemos que llevarle vivo al otro.

—Corre, ahí viene Aberforth— apuró el hombre y los pasos apresurados de ambos se perdieron por la esquina siguiente.

Ambos chicos soltaron el aire de sus pulmones para echar a correr hacia adentro. Rápidamente Rose relató lo que acababan de escuchar en la puerta.

—Ósea que están detrás de tres niños de primero en específico— murmuró Thomas tomándose el mentón.

—Pero ¿quiénes? y ¿por qué? —Dominique se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.

—No lo sé— Scorpius empezó a pasearse con impaciencia por la sala— pero se han tomado demasiadas molestias, para matar a dos y secuestrar a uno.

—Les dije que no eran coincidencia, han sido muchos ataques extraños— suspiró Rose abatida.

—Por ahora lo mejor será que le cuenten a McGonagall lo que oyeron— Molly se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose de pie.

—No sé si será ventaja o desventaja que ya viene la navidad, la mayoría no vamos a estar aquí la semana próxima. — Fred se rascó la cabeza con impaciencia, todo esto estaba tornándose muy complicado.

—Alice va a quedarse— Lysander que había permanecido callado en una esquina con su copia del quisquilloso levantó la voz— la ventaja es que ella no es de primer año, y según leí la lista del profesor Longbottom ninguno de ese grado va a quedarse, por lo cual creo que estará a salvo.

—Supongo que no atacaran a su víctima en casa, se supone que hasta los diecisiete estamos protegidos por el ministerio. — apuntó Cedric en un suspiró, su hermana estaba en primer año, ¿y si ella era una de las que buscaban para matarla?, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento.

—James, ¿cómo se llaman los sujetos? — Albus se acercó a su hermano que estaba un poco pálido.

—Alecto y Amycus Carrow— soltó en un suspiro, todo el que hubiera leído historia alguna vez conocía bien esos nombres.

—Mortifagos…— gimió el ojiverde, la sala entera se sumió en un profundo silencio.

 _I'm just the boy inside the man not exactly who you think I am,_ _/ Soy sólo el niño dentro del hombre no exactamente quién crees que soy,_

 _Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times._ _/ Tratando de encontrar mis pasos hacia atrás de nuevo, tantas veces._

 _I'm just a speck inside your head you came and made me who I am._ _/ Soy sólo una mota dentro de tu cabeza tu viniste y me hiciste quien soy._

 _I remember where it all began, so clearly._ _/ Recuerdo donde empezó todo, con tanta claridad._ _  
_ _I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way_ _/ Me siento un millón de millas de distancia, todavía me conectas en tu camino_

 _And you created me so if I would've never seen_ _/ Y me creaste así como si yo nunca hubiera visto_

 _When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door,_ _/ Cuando sólo pude ver el suelo, hiciste de mi ventana una puerta,_

 _So when they say they don't beleive I hope that they see you and me_ _/ Así que cuando dicen que no pueden creer espero que nos vean a ti y a mi._

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Ooook alguien diga algo XD lo odiaaaan? Que tal muy mal? Preguntas? Un capitulo bastante accidentado si me lo preguntan XD.

/-/Reviews:

cpbr15: haaaaay te quieroooo muchas gracias por leer de verdad, estoy tratando de poner lo más posible en el glosario de aquí abajo :3 un abrazo, seguiré publicando todos los lunes si el destino lo permite XD.

Gracias a por su favorite n.n

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Realmente lo que se dice de Hesper Starkley en este fic es información real dada por JK, incluso la habitación secreta y la clave para entrar.

La canción es Be Somebody de Thousand Foot Krutch

Los huevos de Ashwinder son extremadamente calientes y muy inflamables si no se les congela a tiempo. Un Ashwinder es una serpiente que nace de un fuego que pasa demasiado tiempo sin ser controlado.

Minerva McGonagall es fiel seguidora de las Montrose Magpies.

Runespoor es una serpiente naranja y negra de tres cabezas, pone huevos por la boca y son originarias de África.

Un Erumpent parece un rinoceronte, pero tiene un cuerno dorado, su piel es muy dura, y tiene una cola larga como un látigo. Lo mostraron en animales fantásticos y como encontrarlos, los machos normalmente en época de apareamiento o si son molestado se hacen explotar unos a otros.

Siguiendo con dream cast elegiría a Haruma Miura para Cedric, Taylor Michel Momsen (con el cabello entre rubio y naranja, claro sin todo el make up negro XD) para Dominique, Yuria Kizaki para Misaki y Tom Sturridge para Albus.


	4. Libro 1:Inventum-Capítulo 3-Lumos

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Primero: Inventum**

 **Capítulo 3 - Lumos:**

 _El_ _Encantamiento para Encender Varitas_ _,_ _también conocido como_ _Encantamiento de Iluminación_ _(_ _Lumos_ _) es un_ _encantamiento_ _usado para iluminar la punta de la varita del mago; esta luz es ligeramente cálida._

Cuando el ultimo Erumpent hizo explosión la escuela volvió a quedar en paz, así los chicos pudieron dejar su escondite y llevar a Lucy a la enfermería.

Al final, McGonagall había arreglado que mientras las cortas vacaciones navideñas todo el castillo iba a quedar desocupado, de alguna manera logró que todos los chicos se fueran de vuelta a sus casas al igual que el personal del colegio, quedándose solo el fiel celador.

Rose miraba la carta en sus manos dirigida a su madre, la de Malfoy y su tia Ginny de parte de la directora. Los tres compartimientos aledaños estaban rellenos con los que ahora eran su grupo de siempre, en el de ella viajaban Albus, Scorpius, Misaki y Dominique, razón por la cual Cedric no paraba de pasar a molestar. Por su curiosidad innata, trató de abrir la carta varias veces, pero al parecer estaba protegida por una contraseña, por lo cual algo enfurruñada la devolvió a su bolsillo.

El viaje se les hizo realmente corto, tal vez porque después de todo lo que había ocurrido en la escuela estaban bastante exhaustos y terminaron durmiendo la mayor parte del trayecto. La pelirroja se despertó gracias a que Misaki la estaba zarandeando para decirle que habían arribado por fin a Londres. Con pereza se talló los ojos bajando tras sus amigos, para toparse a toda su bella familia allí reunida.

Teddy correteaba a Nymph por el andén, ante la cara de desaprobación de Draco que ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione, Astoria, y Ginny estaban enfrascadas en una acalorada conversación, George y su padre hablaban con Harry, Seamus, Parvati y Cho sobre sortilegios Weasley; Percy, Audrey, Angelina, Bill y Fleur conversaban un poco más allá sobre el trabajo del primero. Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lavender Finnigan y Francine Longbottom seguían meditando sobre qué casa les asignarían cuando por fin pudieran asistir como sus hermanos mayores a la escuela. Rolf y Luna, habían entablado conversación con Daphne y Theodor, sobre algunos nuevos descubrimientos que el naturalista estaba realizando.

Del tren habían descendido casi todos, los Longbottom se acercaron a saludar a su hija menor y al resto de sus amigos.

Rose se abrió paso entre la multitud, extrañada de la familiaridad entre todos ellos, acercándose a su madre que le dio un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, seguidamente los demás hicieron lo mismo, algo curiosa la chica le entregó la carta, Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos dándole la espalda para encontrar a sus anteriores interlocutoras, enseñando el sobre.

—Cariño, ve con tus amigos un momento, necesito hablar algo importante con Astoria y tu tia. — murmuró la castaña acariciándole el rostro.

—Mamá, quiero saber que dice la carta. — Rose infló las mejillas en un intento de hacer un puchero.

—Linda eso solo funciona con tu padre— sonrió la bruja dándole la vuelta a la chica y un ligero empujón hacia el grupo que se reunía más allá, se volvió dándole una mirada enfurruñada que la otra no diviso ya que se giró con afán.

— _Prophetiae revelatum_ — musitó Granger al sobre que se abrió de inmediato entregándole el manuscrito, sus dos acompañantes se pusieron a su lado para leer mejor.

 _Hermione, Ginny y Astoria:_

 _Al parecer todo ha vuelto a empezar, solo este trimestre tuvimos: un ataque desmesurado con Pixies, un incendio causado por huevos de Ashwinder, Runespoor en cantidades alarmantes y además una manada de furiosos Erumpents._

 _De los primeros tres ataques tuvimos heridos leves, Scorpius y Rose terminaron en la enfermería con el asunto del incendio y Misaki Okabe fue mordida por un runespoor, del ultimo Lucy Weasley fue la más afectada, aún no está del todo recuperada por lo que Hannah estuvo muy pendiente de ella y Lorcan Scamander la ha cargado en su espalda por todo el colegio._

 _Horace, Aberforth, Hagrid, Neville, Filius y yo ya estamos adelantando la investigación que apunta a dos de los mortifagos que huyeron de Azkaban, Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Rose y Scorpius escucharon una conversación de ellos cuando se escondían de los Erumpents y al parecer tienen planes de matar a dos chicos de primero y secuestrar a otro, creo que todos estamos casi seguros de a quienes se refieren y supondré que ustedes tendrán la misma conclusión._

 _La escuela está plagada de alarmas y encantamientos de protección desde este momento, pero como ellos dos enseñaron aquí durante la segunda guerra al parecer tienen más trucos bajo la manga de los que serían seguros para los estudiantes._

 _Evacué el castillo en vacaciones y tratare de que así sea el resto de las veces hasta que los que creemos son objetivos terminen su séptimo año, personalmente creo que están más protegidos con sus padres._

 _Les hago la recomendación de que no se queden solos en sus casas, ni dejen a ningún chico de sus familias o cercano a ella solo en ningún momento del día, los mortifagos parecen estar planeando algo grande y por más preparados que trataron de dejar a los niños, aun son muy vulnerables contra magos oscuros de ese nivel._

 _Espero poder hablar personalmente con ustedes pronto._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas, pálidas y con cara de preocupación, el plan de McGonagall tenía fallas, no podían dejar de ir a trabajar durante toda la temporada de vacaciones de los niños, al menos no todos al tiempo, y por más que madre y padre se turnaran serian grupos pequeños y quedarían desprotegidos.

—La madriguera— musitó Hermione tocándose el mentón— esta remodelada, mi suegro añadió otra torre de cinco pisos llena de habitaciones, todos cabemos allí, ellos pueden vigilarlos mientras estamos en el trabajo, Teddy es un aprendiz de rompe maldiciones, por lo cual tiene solo medio tiempo, él y Vic nos ayudaran. Además, podemos turnarnos para que haya más adultos vigilándolos.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— murmuró Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

—Es la mejor opción que tenemos, hay que decirle a los demás, necesitamos asegurarlos lo mejor posible, aún no sabemos que estén planeando los mortifagos. — suspiró Astoria con fuerza— Draco trató de sacarle información a Lucius, pero al parecer no sabe nada, le hicieron a un lado por negarse a pelear en la última guerra.

Con todo el sigilo que pudieron, las tres brujas separaron a los niños de los adultos, Hermione pidió el favor a Teddy de que los mantuvieran ocupados un rato mientras ellos conversaban un tema delicado del que luego les comentarían a él y a Victorie.

—¿Entonces tu plan es que nos mudemos todos? — Bill se tocó el mentón entrecerrando los ojos— ¿no sería peor si nos encuentran juntos y acaban con el grupo completo al tiempo?

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabemos, y que en teoría estamos todos muy bien entrenados, ya que aparte de ser brujas y magos graduados, todos aquí peleamos y sobrevivimos a la segunda guerra, creo que tenemos posibilidades más altas de protegerlos y vivir a un posible ataque si estamos juntos— respondió Harry antes de que Granger pudiera abrir la boca.

—Además los mortifagos atacan en grupos grandes, si van de familia en familia estamos perdidos, porque seremos solo padres y chicos contra muchos de ellos. — añadió Draco con pleno conocimiento de causa— esa siempre fue su ventaja.

—Sera solo por vacaciones— aportó Neville.

—No le veo problema alguno, si eso asegura que nuestros chicos estarán a salvo— le siguió Parvati.

—La madriguera es la mejor opción, es el lugar más seguro y grande que tenemos, el resto no darían a basto, a menos de que quieran considerar la mansión Malfoy — Luna soltó con su retintín de misterio usual.

—Ni nosotros vivimos ahí— Astoria se apresuró a contestar notando el estremecimiento de su esposo y la cara de consternación de Hermione— demasiadas muertes y malos recuerdos, no es un lugar adecuado para niños, además fue una de los lugares de reunión de Voldemort por lo cual muchos mortifagos conocen plenamente su ubicación. La madriguera es la mejor opción.

—Ustedes saben que mi esposo es un Muggle— Cho bajó la cabeza algo apenada— y creo que estaría algo triste de no poder ver a los niños durante navidad.

—También puede ir allí tranquila— La Granger le puso la mano en el hombro— puedes explicarle toda la situación, además mis padres han ido un par de veces y ellos también son muggles.

—Creo que será una navidad muy concurrida, pienso que los niños estarán contentos de pasarla todos juntos— apuntó Daphne.

—Esa es una muy buena excusa, se les dirá eso, además creo que podemos adelantar el entrenamiento de todos al tiempo, será más fácil si están en el mismo sitio— Asintió Ron.

—Mamá estará feliz de tener la casa tan llena, como en los viejos tiempos— le siguió Percy.

—Bien, será mejor que todos vayan a prepararse, en dos días les enviare un traslador aprobado por el ministerio para que los lleve directo a la madriguera, tengan en cuenta no dejar nada ni a nadie porque serán de un único uso, para que los que no saben llegar puedan conocer el camino— el resto de la concurrencia asintió, el andén estaba prácticamente vacío a parte de ellos y los chicos que jugaban más allá al corre que te pillo.

Nymph acababa de ser atrapada por James, la pequeña le miró largamente hasta que este saltó por otra víctima, ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos para después largar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los padres llegaron con rapidez, tomando cada uno a sus respectivos retoños y apurándose a sus diferentes medios de transporte para llegar a sus hogares.

Ya en casa se dispusieron a empacar lo necesario.

—¿Porque vamos de vacaciones a la madriguera? Normalmente solo acudimos domingos y el día de navidad—Rose se rascó la cabeza confundida mientras veía a su madre ir y venir echando cosas en baúles con hechizos de extensión.

—Así se aburrirán menos y entrenarán juntos, tus primos y tus amigos también estarán allí— Hermione vació una pila de libros— además a la abuela Molly le agradara una navidad concurrida.

—Espera ¿Amigos? Supongo que los Scamander y los Longbottom ¿no?— la pelirroja siguió a su madre por la casa mientras esta seguía decidiendo que debían llevar, Hugo y Ron habían optado por echar lo indispensable en un baúl juntos.

—Y los Finnigan, Okabe, Nott. — Hermione apretó los ojos bajando la voz en los últimos, con conocimiento de la rivalidad de su hija, y si Rose, se parecía en algo a ella, esto no iba a acabar bien.

—Mamá, por favor dime que no voy a tener que aguantar a Scorpius Malfoy todas las vacaciones. — rogó haciendo un puchero monumental.

—Si no quieres oírlo no te lo diré. — murmuró con una caja llena de pociones que deposito en el equipaje.

—Pero ¿porque? Ya es suficiente tortura aguantar a ese pesado en el colegio y en la misma sala común— chilló indignada la chica— fui amable con él al principio y ahora se ha vuelto insoportable.

—Hija parte de la vida es aprender a llevarnos bien con los que no nos agradan, la decisión está tomada en consenso con todos los padres, así que no tienes de otra, alista tu maleta señorita. — ordenó cruzándose de brazos, su hija infló las mejillas con mal genio andando a zancadas a su habitación y procediendo de mala gana a estampar con fuerza todo lo que llevaría en su maleta.

En el lujoso penthouse de uno de los altos edificios del Londres Muggle, la familia Malfoy también empacaba su equipaje, Draco entró caminando elegantemente al cuarto de su hijo, mientras este se decidía por qué cosas poner en su baúl.

—Así que un Gryffindor— murmuró seriamente logrando helar la sangre del menor que soltó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo para girarse con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento padre, realmente pedí quedar en Slytherin como el resto de la familia, fue ese tonto sombrero— apretó los puños a los costados con algo de angustia, ya se temía esta conversación cuando noto la seria mirada en el rostro de su progenitor al ver las insignias y los colores en sus ropajes el día que lo recogieron en la estación.

—Scorpius, tu madre y yo te lo repetimos varias veces, no nos importa a que casa vayas— Draco se cruzó de brazos arrugando un poco el entrecejo— aunque hubiera querido enterarme mucho antes.

—¿Se lo dirás al abuelo? — el pequeño atinó a subir la mirada algo acongojado. — quería ir a Slytherin para que él no se molestara si Nymph iba a otra casa.

—Es esa clase de pensamientos los que le dijeron al sombrero que eras material de Gryffindor, me alegra que te preocupes tanto por tu hermana, pero lo que piense o deje de pensar mi padre sobre ustedes me tiene sin cuidado, ya suficiente daño le ha hecho a esta familia con sus creencias retrogradas. De todas formas, no está muy contento desde que elegí a tu madre en lugar de a Pansy Parkinson que era lo que él quería, peor aun cuando Tori se hizo amiga de Granger trabajando en el ministerio. Si bien hubiera querido que fueses a mi casa para empezar a darle un buen enfoque a los Slytherin, me alivia que el cambio también ayude a darte una nueva reputación y no pagues por mis errores— le desordenó el cabello paternalmente sacándole una sonrisa— me alegra que tengas amigos y buenas calificaciones, lo mismo espero de tu hermana, nada más que eso. Y por algo no vivimos en la mansión Malfoy, no quiero que pasen por lo que tuve que pasar con tu abuelo.

Al otro día de madrugada, la familia Weasley-Granger con todo y equipaje arribó a la madriguera, el resto de los Weasley ya se encontraban allí, contando a Teddy pues desde siempre era uno más de ellos, solo faltaban los invitados extra. La madriguera, aun hogareña, lucia remodelada y hermosa, viéndose mucho más lujosa, arreglada y amplia que en tiempos de guerra, ya que todos los hijos habían aportado para arreglar la casa de su infancia, aunque aun las dos torres parecían desafiar a la física siendo sostenidas con ayuda de la magia.

—Rosie— Dominique le saltó encima con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos— pensé que me había librado de Cedric unos días y mis padres me salen con esto.

—Lo se Dom, te entiendo, yo quería descansar del pesado de Malfoy y ya ves, están locos, pensé que su padre se llevaba mal con tío Harry y con el mío, pero al parecer no es así, para mi desgracia— gimió Rose respondiendo el abrazo de consuelo.

—Que dramáticas— James rodó los ojos— yo si estoy feliz, fue una idea genial.

—Chicos suban a descargar sus equipajes, en las puertas de las habitaciones dice quienes se alojarán en cual— La abuela Molly casi levitaba de pura alegría, amaba ver su nido lleno de jóvenes caritas.

Los adultos se alojarían en la torre antigua y los dos primeros pisos de la nueva, tendrían una habitación para cada pareja. Los niños tenían a su disposición los tres pisos superiores de la nueva torre, compartiendo habitaciones.

Victorie, Molly, Lucy y Alice ocuparían la última de abajo para arriba, en frente Misaki, Rose, Dominique y Roxanne, más abajo Francine, Lily, Nymph y Lavender, al frente, Teddy, Albus, Scorpius y Hugo, bajo estos, Cedric, Lorcan, James y Fred, y por ultimo Louis, Lysander y Thomas como vecinos de estos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Scamander y los Longbottom, ya que habían estado infinidad de veces en la madriguera. Los Finnigan les siguieron y a estos los Okabe, para finalizar con los Nott y los Malfoy llegando en último lugar.

El abuelo Arthur había pedido expresamente una carpa mágica a Millamart, de buen tamaño y con su respectivo hechizo de ampliación, estaba armada junto a la casa, dentro de los terrenos protegidos.

La matriarca Molly sentó a todos los chicos en el comedor procediendo a darles un increíble desayuno, mientras los adultos conversaban dentro de la carpa (Teddy y Victorie incluidos).

—Bien, tendremos un poco más de dos semanas aquí, necesitamos sacarle provecho, que los chicos se diviertan pero que también eleven sus niveles de dominio de la magia— Hermione hizo un movimiento con el dedo mostrando el lugar, ampliamente equipado para todo lo necesario, para volverse a un pizarrón donde una tiza acababa de hacer una pequeña lista— Neville dará una sesión de herbología sobre plantas defensivas, Hannah una lección de hechizos y pociones de curación, Angelina y Ginny dirigirán el vuelo rápido en escoba, Seamus y Parvati, encantos avanzados en la cultura hindú, Bill y Fleur una lección sobre los principales riesgos que se pueden enfrentar en maldiciones y como combatirlas, Luna y Rolf defensa contra criaturas mágicas peligrosas. Ya que el esposo de Cho, Satoru, es un experto artista marcial, ellos dos darán unas lecciones de cómo se usa en Asia la magia combinada con el combate y la energía, Harry dará una pequeña lección de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Ron y George los usos prácticos y defensivos de los artilugios de bromas, Percy y Audrey, reglas y leyes que se pueden o no infligir en caso de emergencia, Daphne y Theodor astrología de ubicación espacial, Draco y Astoria Oclumancia, y yo daré la lección de pociones. — soltó la mujer en un respiro, el resto de los adultos asintieron— bien, cada quien tome el día que le parezca mejor, por estas vacaciones será solo una lección de cada uno, para dejar que los chicos también tengan su tiempo libre.

En el comedor había una algarabía como solía pasar en todas las comidas de Hogwarts, aunque aumentada ya que los que no tenían edad para asistir, estaban incluidos aquí también.

—Woaaa, ¿Qué es esa criatura tan adorable? — señaló Lily al zorrito blanco con plateado que dormitaba en el hombro de Cedric.

—Es un kitsune— el asiático le tendió un pedacito de pan que el animalito comió gustoso— regalo de mis padres, dicen que pueden transformarse a voluntad cuando están mayores, llegando a ser más grandes que un caballo cuando cambian de forma.

—Yo obtuve este— Misaki señaló una criatura del tamaño de un micropuff, blanca con líneas negras, ojos azules, cola y orejas felinas, que estaba sobre su regazo.

—Las criaturas mágicas en Japón son tan tiernas— gimió Molly con voz soñadora.

—Hey. — Rose intervino, cuando su abuela salió hacia la carpa para llamar a los adultos a comer— ¿a ninguno a parte de mí se le hace extraño que nos hayan reunido de esta manera?

—Sí, siempre pensé que la madre de Albus no se llevaba muy bien con la mía, además que los padres de él y Rose se odiaban con los de Scorpius. — Misaki se rascó el mentón confundida.

—Debe tener que ver con lo que está pasando en la escuela, mi madre esta absurdamente nerviosa desde que llegamos y leyeron la carta de McGonagall. — terció Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

—Al parecer algo está pasando que no quieren decirnos. — Dominique atacó sus panqueques distraídamente con el tenedor.

—Mi madre estaba histérica cuando Lorcan me bajó del tren y no podía caminar del todo por mí misma— Lucy rodó los ojos con cansancio— he tenido que explicarle unas mil veces.

—Algo nos ocultan— James miró a sus hermanos de manera alterna— propongo que si alguno se entera de algo nos lo comunique al resto.

—Sería lo mejor, hasta mi padre vino y él se supone que es muggle, por más que mi madre tenga la sospecha de que es un squib— Cedric le tendió un pedazo de tocino al zorrito en su hombro mientras echaba una mirada al reloj muggle en la pared de la cocina, las once y once, el grupo soltó un suspiro colectivo.

—Bueno, pero quiten esas caras— la voz alegre de Nymph llamó la atención devolviéndolos a todos a la realidad— papá me dijo que, aunque vamos a tener una lección de magia diaria, tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos.

Lavender, Lily, Francine y Roxanne se contagiaron rápidamente de la alegría de la pequeña metamorfomaga, echando a correr tras ella hacia afuera, el resto, terminaron rápidamente de comer para seguir a las chicas y empezar a corretear todos por el jardín.

Arthur Weasley se veía atareado un poco más allá, llamando la atención de Rose mientras sacaba un par de calderos bastante grandes junto con varias pelotas de diversos colores del tamaño de Quaffles.

—¿Qué es eso abuelo? — preguntó la pelirroja cuando el hombre mayor delimitaba un gigantesco ovalo en el suelo de césped recién cortado.

—Esto mi querida Rosie es un campo de Quodpot— sonrió a su nieta mientras instalaba cada caldero con líquido dentro, en la punta de unos postes largos apostados uno a cada lado del ovalo— uno portátil al menos, tu tío George lo importó desde América, pensamos que sería una buena entretención para ustedes, ya que se juega con dos equipos de once, pueden jugar todos a la vez, no como con el Quidditch que les toca turnarse. Teddy les enseñara a jugar, él estuvo leyendo el manual de reglas desde ayer.

La pelirroja asintió observando atenta como Arthur seguía instalando el campo, los adultos salieron de la carpa y varios fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedo Neville.

—Chicos— levantó la voz el Longbottom moviendo los brazos— vengan acá, la primera lección rápida es mía.

El grupo de jóvenes suspiró con pesar, resignados arrastraron los pies hasta el lugar internándose en lo que se podría decir era un salón de clases.

Todos los chicos incluida Victorie, ya que Teddy había salido a su práctica, se sentaron sobre el enorme tapete circular en el centro de la carpa. Longbottom sacó unas cuantas cosas de un armario cercano, entre ellas una maceta y la deposito a sus pies para que todos pudiesen verla.

—Esto es un Snargaluff— señaló con su varita a la planta con apariencia de cepa rugosa— verán sus funciones hasta sexto año, pero avanzaremos un poco, ya que durante la segunda guerra mágica la profesora Sprout las uso como arma contra los mortifagos.

Con precaución, tomó un largo bastón picando un poco la parte de encima, varios tentáculos espinosos salieron con furia apresando el palo y empezándolo a jalar al interior.

—Normalmente es mejor manejarlas por más de una persona, si no se les molesta no atacaran— Neville dejó el palo ser apresado a voluntad por la planta— por ahora no es necesario que aprendan a extraer las vainas, para usarse como armas solo deben tomarlas de la maceta y lanzarlas hacia su oponente, seguidamente quítense de ahí y dejen que la planta furiosa le aprese, por lo general tienen bastante fuerza por lo cual supondrá un verdadero problema para el que sea atrapado.

Los chicos miraron con interés como, al dejar de mover el bastón la planta lo iba soltando de a pocos. Cuando lo hubo soltado del todo y se cerró de nuevo, Neville colocó una foto de otra planta en el pequeño tablero.

—¿El nombre de esta es? — preguntó volviéndose a ellos, Scorpius y Rose levantaron la mano inmediatamente, mirándose con desdén, por esto Longbottom decidió darle la palabra a Victorie que había sido la tercera en levantarla.

—Mandrágora— soltó dulcemente la rubia— la vemos en segundo año.

—Exactamente, la Mandrágora joven también puede ser utilizada como arma siempre y cuando tengan orejeras puestas, el grito de una joven puede aturdir rápidamente a una persona desprotegida, pero el grito de una madura matara al que lo escuche, por lo cual hay que tener extremo cuidado en su manipulación. El zumo de raíz de Mandrágora servirá como antídoto para los petrificados.

El profesor sacó un pequeño saquito de cuero y varias plantas viscosas cayeron en su mano.

—Las branquialgas, les permitirán respirar una hora más o menos bajo el agua, dependiendo claro de si es dulce o salada los efectos variaran, al comerlas producen agallas bajo el cuello y manos y pies palmeados— devolvió las algas al saquito y lo cerró.

—¿Qué hechizos de defensa podemos usar contra plantas? — preguntó Misaki levantando la mano.

—Normalmente se usa _Incendio_ o _Diffindo_ el primero se usa para quemar, el segundo para realizar cortes, deben evocarlos con muchísimo cuidado para no hacer daño a sus aliados— el profesor arrugó el ceño al ver a James bostezar, no se le hacía raro, era bastante desaplicado en su clase en el colegio, en las vacaciones probablemente sería peor.

—Señor Longbottom— la manita de Roxanne se alzó, la chica al igual que todos los que aún no podían asistir a la escuela, estaba tomando notas rápidas en un pergamino— ¿hay algún hechizo para aparecer flores?

El alto hombre asintió con una sonrisa, tomó su varita y pronuncio con claridad— _Orchideous_ — al instante un gran ramo de rosas blancas se materializo, ante la mirada soñadora de las féminas presentes, le ofreció una a cada chica.

—Deben pensar en la forma, la clase de flor y el color, además de en qué tipo de arreglo las quieren, y con esto pueden obtener sus propios ramos— se frotó las manos ante la rápida lección, Hermione había dicho expresamente lo que se tarden, no mas no menos, respondiendo preguntas y ya está, dejarlos ir a divertirse. Los pequeños terminaron de tomar notas, mientras los mayores estaban evocando ramos cada uno, cuando la carpa estuvo llena de flores multicolores, el profesor decidió que era bueno que se las llevaran a la abuela Molly para decorar la casa y ponerlas en agua.

Ahí los grupos se dividieron, Victorie, Molly, y Alice, decidieron ayudar a la Abuela con el almuerzo del pequeño ejército. Lucy optó por un libro en la salita, para evitar que Lorcan la estuviera persiguiendo para arriba y para abajo para cargarla. Y el resto tomaron sus escobas para explorar el nuevo campo que Arthur había levantado.

—¿Y tú eres amiga de los Weasley? — preguntó inocentemente Thomas a Roxanne antes de que Louis pudiera evitarlo, la pequeña morena infló las mejillas mirándole con desdén.

—Soy más Weasley que tú, tonto— le enseñó la lengua mientras le daba un ligero empujón y siguió a Francine para agarrar su escoba. — grosero. — soltó sin mirarle, Nott se rascó la mejilla confundido.

—Lo siento debí advertirte— Louis se pasó la mano por la frente algo apenado con su amigo— Roxy es algo sensible con eso, muchos le han preguntado si es de la familia por no tener el cabello rojo como la mayoría, y eso que Vic tampoco lo tiene, pero ambas son Weasley, si te das cuenta ella tiene algunos visos rojizos que se ven con el sol.

—Tal vez deba disculparme, parece que quiere degollarme— musitó divertido al ver como la morena le echaba miradas de odio desde el otro lado.

—Sera después, ahora Teddy acaba de llegar para enseñarnos a jugar. — el grupo se reunió en el centro del campo para que el metamorfomago explicara las reglas.

El Quodpot era un deporte originario de América, pero lo encontraron fascinante y divertido, se dividían en grupos de once, o menos si no daban abasto, y se ponía una Quod en juego, la idea en si era encestar la pelota en el caldero del equipo contrario, de otra manera pasado cierto tiempo sin el líquido del caldero la Quod explotaría, eliminando así al jugador que la tuviera en posesión. El juego se daría por terminado cuando uno de los dos equipos se quedará sin jugadores.

Y los equipos se dividieron así: de un lado, Rose, Albus, Dominique, Hugo, Lily, Roxanne, Nymph, Alice, Victorie, Louis y del otro Scorpius, Misaki, James, Fred, Cedric, Molly, Thomas, Francine, Lavender, Lysander. Lucy claramente aun no podía jugar así que de manera terca Lorcan se sentó a su lado a hacerle compañía, y Teddy seria el árbitro.

Para cuando la abuela Molly salió a comprobar como estaban, solo Scorpius y Rose, como cosa rara, seguían disputándose el partido en el campo, el resto estaban sentados alrededor mirando con cara de aburrimiento la competencia.

—No me digan que esto siempre es así. — suspiró Teddy dejándose caer en el césped.

—Ojalá fuera solo en los deportes— Misaki arrancó un par de brotes de pasto— notas, opiniones, puntualidad, están peleándose y compitiendo todo el tiempo.

—Rosie no era tan competitiva, que yo recuerde siempre sonríe y es amable con todos. — Victorie estudió al par con sus hermosos ojos azules— realmente no entiendo que le paso.

—Tampoco mi hermano era así— terció Nymph escrutando con sus ojos grises al par que competía — pero debe ser un reverendo fastidio aguantarse esto todo el día.

—Y que lo digas— Albus se llevó las manos tras la nuca— y en época de exámenes se ponen insoportables.

—Vengan de una vez a almorzar— gritó la matriarca al grupo, que aburridos como estaban prácticamente corrieron hacia adentro. —Rosie, tú y tu amigo Malfoy también vengan acá.

—Abuela— gimió Rose esquivando al rubio— aún no sabemos quién gana.

—Nada de eso, dejen esa pelota y bajen de una vez, a comer ahora mismo— la mujer se puso los brazos en las caderas en clara imagen de intimidación, lo que insto a ambos niños a obedecer y entrar tras el resto del grupo.

Los chicos comieron hasta saciarse, además la feliz dueña de casa tenia preparados varios postres y galletitas, por lo cual después de encontrarse llenos, la mayoría se dedicó a hacer la siesta.

La siguiente lección estaría a cargo de Daphne y Theodor, impartida esa misma noche ya que era requerida para la Astrologia de ubicación espacial. Dio comienzo después de la cena, cuando la mayoría de los adultos ya habían regresado de sus respectivos quehaceres diarios.

En medio del campo de Quodpod se posicionaron con telescopios, explicando cómo, a partir de la estrella del norte, marte y las constelaciones, ubicarse era sencillo en caso tal que no se tuvieran mapas o brújulas al alcance, sin importar en qué tipo de territorio estuviesen.

Además de esto los Nott dieron algunos tips como instalar las tiendas mágicas en las ramas superiores de los árboles, para así evitar criaturas o perseguidores nocturnos del tipo de los carroñeros.

Pasada la media noche dejaron ir a los chicos, que cayeron como troncos en sus camas, cansados del día tan agitado.

Día número dos de vacaciones de invierno, los adultos desayunaron temprano y salieron a trabajar. Las chicas fueron las primeras en hacer aparición para la primera comida del día, y seguidamente fueron a alistarse para empezar, la habitación de Scorpius y la de Louis bajaron a tomar sus alimentos después de ellas, los cuatro "merodeadores" como siempre los últimos en aparecer ya cuando todos estaban listos para tomar su lección de la mañana. Esto se volvió prácticamente una rutina diaria, los últimos cuatro llegaban a la carpa a penas antes de que empezara la lección.

Hannah Longbottom fue la siguiente. La sanadora tenia instalado un muñeco de pruebas en medio del salón.

— _Sectumsempra_ — recitó apuntando con su varita logrando que el pobre sujeto quedara echo jirones ante los ojos de sus aprendices— este es de los hechizos más dañinos que hay fue inventado por Severus Snape, puede desmembrar y hasta matar por desangramiento, si no se trata a tiempo, las heridas pueden ser incurables y la perdida de miembros irreversible.

— _Vulnera Sanentur_ — recitó despacio tocando cada una de las heridas con la punta de la varita y repitiendo donde fuese necesario, el encantamiento sonaba dulce, casi como una canción— este es el contra hechizo, y sirve para la cura de casi cualquier herida sin importar la gravedad, si se hace inmediatamente no dejara si quiera cicatrices, pero si la herida es demasiado grave siempre pueden apoyarse en esto— extrajo de su bolsillo una botellita café— es esencia de Díctamo, que también cierra heridas, el uso conjunto con el hechizo es extremada mente efectivo, ahora— señaló cuatro muñecos más tras ella procediendo a hacerlos trizas con la primera maldición— tienen dos minutos, el grupo de habitación tiene asignado un muñeco, quiero que los curen.

Los chicos corrieron extasiados hacia sus objetivos, procediendo como podían a hacerles la debida curación, claramente los mejores resultados los obtuvo el grupo de Victorie, no solo porque allí estaban todas las mayores, sino porque Alice, que tenía entrenamiento previo con su madre, se encontraba con ellas.

Aun así, el resto pudieron tener sus muñecos sanos a cabalidad al terminar el taller, dándole un cierre exitoso.

Después del almuerzo, Angelina y Ginny hicieron su aparición para su lección de vuelo veloz.

—El hechizo _Aresto Momentum_ es el que deben aprender por seguridad en esta clase— Ginevra subió a su escoba para demostrarlo, lanzándose de ella cuando llego a buena altura, con varita en mano claro está, recitando el hechizo que la detuvo momentos antes de tocar el suelo— Angelina y yo estaremos pendientes, pero tengan sus varitas en la mano por si cualquier percance, realizaremos maniobras relativamente complejas.

—Ahora, Lucy, debes quedarte en tierra por seguridad, el resto a sus escobas— la pelirroja asintió y de nuevo el terco Scamander se negó rotundamente a participar en la actividad para quedarse junto a ella.

El resto subieron a sus escobas siguiendo a las dos instructoras, que volaron con rapidez a través de varios aros de Quidditch que Arthur había puesto para ellos en el campo, varios minutos de vueltas rápidas, subidas y bajadas los ejercicios cambiaron, Angelina saltó a la escoba de Ginny, y cada chico debió ser capaz de sostener a un pasajero o saltar a otra escoba. Como el ejercicio era también de velocidad tuvieron que intercambiar con quien estuviera más cerca, James acabó en la escoba con Victorie, Thomas en la de Roxanne que por un momento se planteó dejarle caer al vacío, Molly en la de Lily, Lysander con Hugo, Misaki con Dominique, Nymph saltó a la de Albus, Fred terminó en la de Alice, Louis en la de Francine, y Lavender en la de Cedric. El problema mayor es que los que iban a la cabeza, compitiendo en velocidad como siempre eran Rose y Scorpius.

—Salta ahora Weasley— ordenaba el rubio a lo que la chica se resistía.

—Salta tu Malfoy yo voy más rápido— gruñía de vuelta la pelirroja causando que todos los demás pusieran los ojos en blanco

—No seas terca Weasley y pásate ya— espetó sin mirarle apenas acercándose a ella.

—No lo hare— Angelina y Ginny se adelantaron a ambos niños.

—Rosie, hay que completar el ejercicio, cambia por favor— rogó Ginny con amabilidad haciendo que la chica bufara, a su tia no podría decirle que no, con habilidad se cambió de escoba intentando tenerse lo menos posible del conductor de la misma, cosa que logro que ambos se desequilibraran— Rosie enderézate o se van a caer.

Rodando los ojos puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, para así poder seguir con la lección. Lo siguiente era que cada pasajero debía pasar a ser conductor y viceversa, estos cambios, durante vuelo veloz eran bastante complejos, teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie estaba emparejado con alguien que conociera de todo bien, pero esto aumentaba la experiencia, luego de muchos intentos, todos lo lograron, dando por terminada la lección de vuelo.

—Casi nos caemos por tu culpa— espetó Scorpius cuando bajaron y el grupo se dirigía a jugar un partido de Quodpot. — ¿tanto te costaba agarrarte bien?

La chica optó por mostrarle la lengua en un gesto terriblemente infantil y alcanzar a Misaki y Dominique que iban más adelante, el rubio suspiró negando con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja desde el punto donde estaba.

Ginny la frenó en la entrada al campo, parando también al niño rubio.

—Ustedes dos vienen conmigo— ordenó la pelirroja mayor encaminándose al cobertizo donde su padre guardaba todos sus "tesoros" muggles, se paró junto a la puerta haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran, ambos chicos arrastraron los pies adentrándose, Ginevra les miró largamente aun de pie en la entrada— deben entender, que si es una situación de vida o muerte no pueden ponerse a jugar con ello, lo que hicieron atrás fue muy peligroso, pero podría serlo aún más, sé que son niños y que, roguemos a Merlin, espero que nunca tenga que afrontar algo así, pero si se da el caso, tienen que aprender a trabajar como equipo, no solo entre ustedes si no con los demás. El cooperar y aprender a trabajar en equipo puede ser la diferencia entre salir victorioso o muerto de una batalla. Volveré por ustedes luego, arréglenlo. — dicho esto y sin darles opción de protestar, la bruja cerró la puerta poniendo varios poderosos encantamientos de protección en la habitación, así como uno de silencio, para que a nadie se le ocurriera sacar al par antes de tiempo.

Rose trató infructuosamente de abrir la puerta un par de veces, al notar que esta no iba a ceder cruzó los brazos con expresión derrotada.

—Esto es tu culpa Malfoy. — gimió dándose la vuelta y apuntando al chico con un dedo acusador, el aludido sonrió divertido empezando a distraerse por la cantidad de cacharros muggles que había en el lugar.

—¿Mi culpa Weasley? — puso las manos en los bolsillos dándose la vuelta para empezar a recorrer el lugar— que yo recuerde fuiste tú la que no querías cambiarte de escoba, y luego la que casi nos hace caer por no agarrarse.

—Debiste ser tú quien se pasara en un principio— infló las mejillas sintiéndose indignada por la actitud despreocupada del chico— es todo no voy a hablarte más. — su cara se puso roja de furia al notar que el rubio soltaba otra risita.

—Eso solo va a lograr que tu tia nos deje aquí hasta que tengamos que regresar a la escuela— sostuvo entre sus dedos uno de los patitos de hule que había en un frasco, lo oprimió escuchando el chillido que emitía una y otra vez, sacando a un más de sus casillas a su acompañante que ya lucía una vena marcada en la frente. La pelirroja de dos zancadas llegó a su lado tratando de quitarle el molesto artefacto.

—Deja de hacer eso— gruñó cuando el chico alzó el patito por encima de su cabeza, siendo algunos centímetros más alto que ella, no permitió que se lo quitara.

—¿Y si no quiero que harás pelirroja? — la miró fijamente arrastrando las ultimas letras, con sus penetrantes ojos metálicos, demasiado cerca, azorada abandonó sus intentos de tomar el artefacto alejándose algunos pasos y desviando la mirada. — Mira Weasley, sin importar que tanto me odies, tenemos que llevarnos bien, o al menos fingir trato cordial frente a los adultos, si no estos castigos van a ser más que constantes. — apretó el patito una vez más llamando la atención de su interlocutora, para luego devolverlo al frasco— además, tú que vives hablando de que nos ocultan algo, ¿no se te hizo curioso que tu tia mencione tantas veces situaciones de vida o muerte? Claro está, aparte de las que ya hemos vivido en el colegio.

Rose se sentó en un largo banco de madera que había contra la pared y suspiró pensando en lo que acababa de afirmar el rubio, tenía razón, algo había de fondo para que el grupo de adultos se llevara tan bien como para querer convivir juntos todas las vacaciones, además de todo ese entrenamiento, que más que todo era basado en ataque, defensa o huida.

—Supongo que habrá que investigar, tratando de no levantar sospechas, porque está claro que ellos no nos van a decir nada— soltó después de un rato, Scorpius se sentó junto a ella recargando la cabeza contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos— y bueno tal vez puedo acceder a fingir que nos llevamos bien.

El chico asintió sin musitar palabra, ahogando un pequeño bostezo en su mano, las luces del frio atardecer se colaban por la ventana y el cansancio por las actividades del día empezó a pasarles factura.

Cuando Rose despertó el cobertizo estaba completamente oscuro, tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro del rubio, cosa que la llevó a alejarse todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, la respiración acompasada le dijo que el chico seguía durmiendo. Sintió un pequeño peso caer en su hombro y su piel se erizó cuando se movió.

— _Lumos_ — pronunció con la voz temblorosa, cuando su varita se iluminó en la punta logró divisar una peluda araña un poco más grande que su hombro, mirándola directamente con intenciones de subir por su cuello. Sus manos temblaron y la varita cayó al suelo, boqueó por aire, poniéndose de pie y automáticamente cayendo sentada solo un poco más allá en la angustia de no saber qué hacer.

— _Arania Exumai_ — pronunció otra voz muy cerca de ella, enviando el artrópodo a estrellarse contra la pared contraria, Scorpius se volvió a la pelirroja, que estaba insanamente pálida y por primera vez no podía decir palabra alguna, aun así, sus angustiados ojos y el incesante vaivén de su pecho le indicaban que la chica no estaba bien. —Oi Weasley— murmuró en el oído, pero la chica no respondía, seguía mirando el punto donde la araña se había estrellado y posteriormente huido. —Supongo que tienes que estar muy asustada para que quieras permanecer sentada sobre mí— trató, esperando que la burla funcionase, pero todo lo que logró es que los ojos azules se posaran en el con la misma angustia que estaba mirando a la pared.

Esta vez fue su turno de desviar la mirada, soltó el aire en un suspiro rodeándola con los brazos, haciendo que recostara la cabeza contra su pecho, acariciándole los largos rizos pelirrojos, el olor a cerezas de su champú le inundó las fosas nasales en seguida. Poco a poco, la respiración de la chica se normalizó, así como sus latidos, que casi podía sentir sobre los suyos.

—No puedes…— balbuceó Rose haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con el aire que escapó de s boca— no puedes decirle a nadie de esto…— el rubio cerró los ojos respirando despacio, pero de nuevo ese olor, lo estaba mareando profundamente.

—No veo cual es el problema, todos tenemos miedos pelirroja— la chica se separó un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Se supone que yo no, soy la terca, la valiente, la Gryffindor por naturaleza, ellos no pueden saberlo, mi padre me lo heredó— gimió con angustia mostrándole una Rose completamente diferente de la que había visto este trimestre en la escuela— Por favor.

—Bien— suspiró— no diré nada, lo prometo—levantó su mano derecha poniendo la izquierda en su corazón, siendo dolorosamente consiente del rápido latir.

Se miraron por un par de segundos cuando un sonido metálico atrajo su atención.

—Y vaya que lo arreglaron— una vocecita dulce les llegó a los oídos, en la entrada, Albus y Misaki habían hecho aparición en la puerta— Tortolitos la señora Potter nos mandó a buscarlos.

Notando la posición en la que aún se encontraban, Rose sobre el regazo de Scorpius, la primera pegó el brinco alejándose, para después caminar a la salida jalando a Misaki de la mano y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Entonces ¿era por eso que se peleaban tanto? — murmuró Albus al ver a su amigo pasar a su lado. El rubio se encogió de hombros, siguiendo al ojiverde a la madriguera para la cena.

—No metas ideas locas en tu cerebro Al, tropezó en la oscuridad y cayó sobre mí, nada ocurre— murmuró conteniendo la sonrisa, realmente no era del todo mentira.

Mas allá Rose trataba de explicarse a Misaki y esta no podía controlar la risita, pero siendo buena amiga, la pelirroja consiguió que no dijera nada sobre lo ocurrido, aun así, seguiría picándole con el tema seguro.

Después de la cena, tuvieron que explicar largo y tendido a Ginny y a sus respectivas madres que habían conversado para tratar de llevarse mejor. Las tres féminas parecieron complacidas dejándolos ir a descansar con el resto de los chicos.

Una vez lejos de pequeños oídos curiosos, los mayores se reunieron en el comedor.

—Me pareció prudente comunicarles que ha habido ataques en masa a familias de muggles en Francia— Hermione declaró, estampando un periódico francés en medio de la mesa— los hechos apuntan a los fugados de Azkaban, pero aun no estamos seguros de cómo se están moviendo con tanta soltura por un territorio que no conocen, al parecer tienen un aliado poderoso que los está ayudando allí. Por lo cual debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

 _The world can be a nasty place / El mundo puede ser un lugar desagradable_

 _You know it, I know it, yeah / Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, sí_

 _We don't have to fall from grace / No tenemos que caer de la gracia_

 _Put down the weapons you fight with / Baja las armas con las que luchas_

 _Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now / Adelante, adelante, adelante, adelante ahora_

 _We're running out of time / Se nos acaba el tiempo  
_

 _Chasing our lies / Persiguiendo nuestras mentiras_

 _Everyday a small piece of you dies / Todos los días un pequeño trozo de ti fallece  
_

 _Always somebody / Siempre alguien_

 _You're willing to fight, to be right / Estas dispuesto a luchar, para estar en lo correcto_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Bueno, y ahora, como van, como vamos, advertí que este fanfic era largo y lento, pero no me odien, no desesperen ToT.

¿Me merezco un comentario?

/-/Reviews:

cpbr15: jaja la numero uno y casi la única, me alegra que te guste vamos avanzando con la trama, cualquier pregunta que tengas no importa lo que sea déjamela por aquí :3 estaré muy feliz de responderla, te quierooooo espero te este yendo muy bien en tus estudios.

RomahRomione: muchas graciaaaaaas espero que lo que sigue te agrade también, estoy tratando de actualizar todos los lunes a primera hora, siempre y cuando el tiempo del trabajo me lo permita, mil gracias por leer.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Prophetiae revelatum significa profecía revelada en latín.

Ron tiene aracnofobia, se la heredo a Rose. (es posible lo crean o no)

La canción es Kill Em With Kindness de Selena Gomez

Siguiendo con dream cast elegiría a Daniele Chuchran para Victorie, Joe Brooks para Teddy, Zoey Deutch para Lucy, Molly c Quinn para Lily y los gemelos Sprouse para Lorcan y Lysander.


	5. Libro 1:Inventum-Capítulo 4-Occlumency

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Primero: Inventum**

 **Capítulo 4 - Occlumency:**

 _La Oclumancia e_ _s una rama oscura de la magia, consistente en cerrar la mente contra la_ _Legeremancia_ _. Se puede impedir el acceso a los pensamientos y a los sentimientos. La persona que domina este arte se le denomina_ _oclumante_ _._

Seamus y Parvati pidieron permiso en sus respectivos empleos para faltar la mañana de ese día, ya que les correspondía la lección. Rose pensaba que la pequeña Lavender había heredado lo mejor de ambos, el negro cabello de su madre con la hermosa piel tostada, y los enormes ojos miel de su padre. De este último lastimosamente también heredó lo proclive a la pirotecnia, aunque el hombre había logrado explotarla como un talento poniendo una agencia de demolición mágica que iba de mil maravillas, dejar una varita en manos de su pequeña a veces resultaba peligroso.

La lección de la pareja Finnigan fue bastante interesante, la magia en la India era llevada de manera muy diferente que en Inglaterra, la meditación para enfocar la energía mágica, además de llevar una sana alimentación para que la magia fluyera de manera correcta y en mayor medida, fueron animados a realizar ejercicios de meditación al menos una vez al día. El respeto por todas las criaturas era esencial, la mayoría eran consideradas sagradas, por la creencia hindú en la reencarnación, incluso demostrada en algunos casos puntuales. Además de esto, la India era el país con más animagos, seguido de cerca por Japón, muchos de estos decidían pasearse por ahí en sus formas animales.

En la tarde del mismo día, la lección de los Weasley-Delacour dio inicio justo después del almuerzo. Se explicaron las maldiciones que podían contener ciertas excavaciones antiguas, la mejor manera de protegerse contra estas y poder romperlas, era simplemente leyendo las advertencias que siempre estaban a la entrada, Bill comentaba que muchos muggles habían sido malditos o hechizados puesto que los lenguajes mágicos no eran descifrables para ellos, después de que el estatuto internacional del secreto entro en rigor, los conocimientos de lenguajes antiguos de civilizaciones que coexistían con los magos había sido borrados de las memorias de todos y los escritos, papiros y libros en estos lenguajes se resguardaba en bibliotecas mágicas. El 90% del grupo había estudiado estos desde la más tierna niñez en sus clases de Euró-Glificos por lo cual tuvieron poca dificultad con el ejercicio de descifrado planteado por Fleur.

Los adultos habían estado reuniéndose secretamente cada noche luego de que los chicos se fueran a dormir. Pero claro, estos, no eran ningunos tontos, y trataron varias veces de espiar, de manera infructuosa claro está, ya que Hermione siempre ponía un encantamiento de impasibilidad, impidiéndoles escuchar lo que fuera que allí conversaban.

El cuarto día, empezó con meditación como habían sugerido los Finnigan, para luego continuar la rutina que ya habían adquirido, la primera lección correspondió a los Scamander.

Luna y su esposo Rolf, se posicionaron en medio de la carpa, había fotografías e imágenes en varios estandartes alrededor.

—Bien, vamos a explicarles las mejores defensas o ataques contra las criaturas más peligrosas clasificadas con reputación de asesinar magos y que son imposibles de atrapar o domesticar ni por el gran Newt Scamander— empezó la rubia señalando con su varita las fotografías.

—Primero, aquí tenemos el hombre lobo— Rolf señaló uno en plena transformación— con ellos la única opción es correr, cuando son magos pueden ser como cualquiera de nosotros, pero a menos de que consuman la poción matalobos, solo le serán fieles a su manada, así que huir sería la mejor opción ya que enfrentarse a ellos puede acarrear dos resultados, una morir en sus manos, o terminar transformados también en hombres lobo. Cegar a estas criaturas les puede dar una buena oportunidad de escapar.

—El siguiente es el Dragon, Charlie Weasley trabaja con ellos en Rumania como muchos saben, no todos los dragones entran en la clasificación más alta, y la mayoría no tienen preferencia por la carne humana, lo principal es evitar su boca por el fuego que expulsan, y en varios casos su cola ya que algunos suelen tener púas en ella, como también deben saber el trio de oro escapó de Gringotts en el lomo del viejo dragon que vigilaba la bóveda de la familia Lestrange, la mayoría de los dragones no atacarán si no son directamente molestados, pero en caso tal es importante recordar los hechizos de agua para apagar el fuego, además de buscar la huida más corta o bien un buen escondite— continuó Luna.

—Los Dementores han sido reducidos a pocos lugares desde la segunda guerra mágica— En la fotografía el espectro con sus asquerosas manos huesudas y su manto negro— no hay manera de eliminar uno de estos, pero el encanto _patronus_ los repele bastante bien, recuerden que el chocolate es el primer auxilio más eficaz luego de un ataque. — Rolf señaló la siguiente fotografía de una criatura de cinco patas— no creo que tengan que preocuparse por toparse un Quintaped, solo se encuentran en la isla de Drear en Escocia, no se reproducen y ningún mago nunca ha ganado su lealtad ya que no tienen manera de comunicarse con ellos, así que los dejaremos de lado.

—El Lethiford— en la fotografía que la rubia señalaba se veía una criatura con un manto negro— a veces es confundido con un Dementor, pero es mucho más peligroso, dado que es carnívoro, suele atacar en la noche cuando sus víctimas duermen, el encantamiento _patronus_ también es efectivo contra estas criaturas, además que los encantamientos de protección de los hogares mágicos los suelen mantener alejados. Es extremadamente raro en Europa dado que es una criatura del trópico.

—La Quimera es originaria de Grecia— cabeza de leon cuerpo de cabra, cola de dragon— escupe fuego por la boca y es carnívora, aun así, su piel no es resistente a los encantamientos como la del Erumpent, y es posible matarla atravesándola con algún objeto filoso como en su tiempo lo hizo Belerofonte montado en su caballo alado.

—Una Manticora— en la foto una criatura con cabeza de hombre, alas de muercielago, cuerpo de leon y cola de escorpión—literalmente su nombre significa "devorador de personas", se supone que es extremadamente difícil de encontrar, también originaria de Grecia, la picadura de su aguijón causará la muerte instantánea no así los dardos que lanza que solo harán lento a su objetivo hasta que pase el efecto, su piel puede repeler la mayoría de los encantamientos, canturrea mientras asecha o devora sus presas; al igual que contra el Escreguto cola explosiva y la acromantula, se puede usar el embrujo _impedimenta,_ esto les dará una oportunidad de escape.

—Contra la letal acromantula— Rolf señaló la horrible araña en la fotografía, Scorpius notó como Rose se removía incomoda en su lugar— también sirve _Arania Exumai,_ eso sí solo funciona con un objetivo a la vez.

—El Yáculo o serpiente dardo—En la siguiente ilustración una serpiente alada se alzaba sobre la copa de un árbol— originario de Roma y descrito por el célebre poeta Lucano, normalmente no mata con el veneno, se esconde entre los árboles y su cabeza es dura como la piel de un dragon, a estar su víctima bajo él, se lanza en picada atravesándole, aun así, si su presa logra escapar antes de esto, muerde con sus poderosos dientes de diamante dejándolo paralizado para proceder a comerlo, el hechizo _Vipera Evanesca_ funciona para librarse de esta criatura con facilidad.

—Hemos dejado los siete más peligrosos para el final— Luna hizo desaparecer las otras imágenes con un movimiento de la varita— comenzaremos por el menos letal e iremos subiendo de nivel, este es el Cuélebre— una serpiente gigante con alas de murciélago— su lamento puede dejar sordo por semanas a quien lo escuche, y su piel es extremadamente dura, el único punto débil está en la garganta, así que allí es donde se debe atacar.

—El Guirivilo es originario de sur américa— cabeza de zorro con escamas y cuerpo de serpiente— es principalmente acuático, pero no tiene objeción en salir a tierra, su boca escupe acido para ablandar a su víctima y poder devorarla, los hechizos de fuego tienen especial efecto en él.

—Yamata no orochi es una serpiente de la que solo se tienen historias en la mitología japonesa— serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colas—extremadamente venenosa y letal, se dice que puso huevos en algún lugar de Asia y en algún momento se tendrá noticia de sus hijos, la leyenda cuenta que para hacerla vulnerable se la debía emborrachar para luego matarla con una espada.

—El Basilisco, como ya la mayoría deben saber, su mirada directa es letal, al igual que su veneno, si se le mira a los ojos de manera indirecta le petrificara, la manera de matarle es logrando cegarle y atravesarle la cabeza con algún objeto filoso.

—El Nundu— señaló Luna a una criatura similar a un leopardo común, pero de mayor tamaño— es calificado como la segunda criatura más mortífera del mundo, su aliento virulento puede aniquilar a una población entera, es proveniente de africa y se puede doblegar solo con un potente hechizo aturdidor, sin embargo, no se recomienda enfrentarle por menos de cien magos.

—Ifrit o Efrit— en la imagen un ser parecido a un demonio gigante de cuernos retorcidos, envuelto en fuego y enjoyado— según los estudiosos de las criaturas y seres, este es Islamico o Arabe, la clase de Jinn más poderosa y maligna que existe, es mas un ser que una criatura, dicen que fueron forjados por los dioses del fuego mismo y que estaban aquí antes que magos o muggles. Odian todo lo relacionado con los no mágicos y su cultura, y detectan rápidamente la presencia de sangre muggle en cualquier humano, pueden ser controlados por magos oscuros si estos encuentran su contenedor, como se ha visto en las guerras mágicas antiguas en Mesopotamia; aman la destrucción y si se les da libre albedrío pueden arrasar todo a su paso, solo hay dos maneras de sacar un Ifrit de su camino, que sea vencido por un ser sagrado del mismo nivel de poder, o que sea devuelto por su controlador oscuro al contenedor donde reside.

—Finalmente, el Leviatan, aunque es considerado una criatura mitológica ya que no se le ha visto en más de dos mil años, es el más peligroso del que se tiene registro— señaló una criatura ,al parecer, marina similar a un reptil, entre una serpiente y un dragón— gigante, con colmillos filosos y extremadamente venenosos, su aliento es ácido vaporizado que corroe la piel, y es completamente inmune a cualquier encantamiento existente, su coraza también es increíblemente dura y no tiene puntos débiles conocidos, pero todo esto es menor, el mayor problema del Leviatan es que logra penetrar en la mente de los magos, poniéndoles unos en contra de otros, revelándose contra sus compañeros y haciéndoles asesinarse entre ellos. Espero que nunca tengan que enfrentarse a nada de lo que acabamos de mencionar, pero más vale estar bien preparados. — Rolf dio una media sonrisa dejando libres a los chicos para que fueran a tomar su almuerzo.

—¿Te das cuenta que la mayoría de los peligrosos son algún familiar de la serpiente? — señaló su esposa mirando dubitativamente las imágenes.

—Buena observación, tal vez este sea el por qué no son criaturas muy queridas en ninguna cultura— Abrazó a la rubia por la cintura apoyando la frente en su hombro, ahogando un suspiro.

—Estarán bien, por ahora no te preocupes, no vamos a dejar que nada les pase, son chicos fuertes, además por ahora al menos no debemos preocuparnos por los nuestros, no sabemos si tendrán parte en todo esto— Rolf le dio la vuelta dándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Espero que tengas razón, aunque si se parecen algo a mí, creo que querrán luchar junto a sus amigos— la pareja siguió a los chicos para tomar su almuerzo y regresar al trabajo.

La siguiente clase inmediatamente después fue la de Percy y Audrey, aunque fue bastante teórica y a los más pequeños les costó mucho poner atención, la información valiosa al final fue que cualquier ley podía ser quebrantada si era con causa justificada, eso sí, las maldiciones imperdonables usadas contra un humano eran una cosa extremadamente difícil de explicar, incluso si este humano se trataba de un mago oscuro, por lo cual la pareja sugirió no usarlas bajo ninguna circunstancia, para defenderse o atacar había muchos otros hechizos efectivos que no les ganarían un boleto directo a Azkaban.

La navidad estaba cerca, y los abuelos Weasley se encontraban decorando la madriguera para la ocasión, luces de colores y guirnaldas con oropel por todos lados, en la sala un enorme árbol con nieve falsa encima y muchos moños rojos. Aunque habían tenido que estudiar un montón, los niños se divertían en compañía de sus amigos, y el espíritu de las fiestas poco a poco empezó a inundarles.

El quinto día dio inicio con la lección de Ron y George, una de las más divertidas que habían tenido hasta el momento, jugando con los efectos de los artilugios de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley. El polvo de la oscuridad instantánea, genial para emprender la huida, los guantes sombrero y capas de escudo para rebotar hechizos, los detonadores de trampa, las varitas falsas y las del revés. Toda la mañana estuvieron usando los diferentes objetos que les sirvieran en caso de alguna pelea. Cada chico salió de la lección con un pack completo de objetos de la tienda, solo por si se llegaban a necesitar. Ron estuvo echándole miradas indescifrables al pequeño Malfoy toda la clase, cosa que el niño no logró interpretar y lo puso bastante incómodo.

—Esto me tiene más curioso a cada momento— murmuró Scorpius cuando la abuela Molly fue a hablar con sus hijos, su esposo y su nieta mayor al cobertizo y se quedaron solos en el comedor mientras almorzaban— porque el afán por enseñarnos todo esto, no lo entiendo.

—Además todas esas horribles criaturas que nos explicaron ayer— murmuró Lucy picando su estofado con un tenedor— casi no puedo dormir pensando que un Lethiford iba a venir en la noche.

—Se reúnen todas las noches, pero ni con las orejas extensibles pude escuchar nada— Rose se cruzó de brazos inflando las mejillas— ¿y si preguntamos directamente?

—¿Crees que nos digan algo? — James atacó su puré de papas, removiéndose incomodo ante la mirada fija que le dedicaba la menor de los Malfoy.

—Lo dudo, traté de hablar con mi madre ayer, pero dijo que era muy joven— murmuró Dominique tomando un gran bocado de su comida.

—Victorie sabe— Louis respondió al comentario de su hermana.

—Ayer tenía una mirada de preocupación cuando subió a dormir— Alice echó una ojeada por la ventana hacia el cobertizo— no quiso decir nada cuando le preguntamos.

—Teddy tampoco soltó nada, no importa cuánto Scorp y yo lo picamos con preguntas— Albus se cruzó de brazos y su amigo asintió.

—No puede ser tan grave si no hay noticias aun en el profeta— Cedric trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

—En la última guerra cuando las publicaciones en el diario comenzaron, el conflicto había empezado más de cuatro años atrás, no creo que podamos fiarnos de eso— corrigió Molly al asiático mirando su sopa como si en ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Supongo que debemos aplicarnos en las lecciones y esperar lo mejor— gruñó Thomas haciendo que el resto del grupo contuviera un suspiro colectivo.

—Tanto estudio me está secando el cerebro—gimió Fred tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Como si tu cerebro existiera para empezar hermano— le espetó Roxanne rodando los ojos y logrando una carcajada comunal que logró por fin bajar el aura de pesimismo que se había instalado en el comedor.

En la tarde Cho y Satoru los esperaban en la carpa, ahora tapizada de suaves colchonetas, habían pedido expresamente que se pusieran ropa cómoda que les permitiera buena movilidad, toda la familia Okabe estaba ataviada con trajes de artes marciales.

—En Asia, las artes marciales conectan el cuerpo con el espíritu, hacen manejo de la energía para enfocarla en combate. — empezó Satoru caminando alrededor del grupo.

—Los magos que residimos allí, tenemos ciertas técnicas para usar estas conexiones y así lograr hacer algunos encantamientos sin varita, o bien bloquear el flujo mágico en el cuerpo de determinado mago— Cho se puso en medio de sus dos hijos que hicieron la venia y se alejaron un par de pasos, seguidamente ambos se pusieron en posición de combate. Levantó la mano y la bajó rápidamente quitándose del sitio para dejar al par combatir.

Los hermanos se miraron largamente, hasta que Cedric se acercó de a poco, lanzando un suave golpe con algo que parecían chispas de su mano derecha. Misaki le esquivó con gracia golpeando su mano con la palma abierta y haciendo que el brazo izquierdo de su hermano cayera lánguido al costado. A esto el pelinegro respondió lanzando un barrido que mando a la chica al suelo. Agachándose con agilidad puso la palma sobre el pecho sin tocarle.

—Es suficiente. — murmuró Satoru ayudando a levantar a su hija, Cho hizo presión en un punto del brazo del chico para que este pudiera funcionar de nuevo de manera correcta.

—Lo que Misaki hizo fue con un poco de su magia bloquear el flujo de energía en el brazo de Cedric, pero el ganó el combate puesto que, si la hubiera golpeado en el pecho o cabeza, que son los puntos principales, dependiendo de la intensidad ella podría desde caer inconsciente hasta morir. — Cho señaló en una imagen que tenían en el centro, los puntos donde se debía golpear para bloquear los puntos de energía.

—Si bien en los combates la fuerza es importante, los que usan magia incluso pueden cerrar estos flujos apenas con un toque, eso sí pueden hacer lo que hizo Cedric, ayudarse de técnicas de artes marciales comunes para hacer cosas como desestabilizar, todo esto les puede ser muy útil si algo malo llega a ocurrir en algún momento que no tengan su varita a la mano, incluso concentrando suficiente energía en sus extremidades, pueden frenar los hechizos de alguien que esté usando una varita— Explicó Satoru a la par que Cho se posicionaba frente a Cedric, este tenía su varita. Le lanzó un hechizo rápido a su madre, que lo bloqueo fácilmente haciendo un par de pases de manos.

—Necesitan concentración, silencio, respiren, sientan el flujo de la magia por el cuerpo, y de a pocos traten de condensarla en un punto, normalmente se usan las manos y los pies, cuando todos lo hayan logrado procederemos a empezar con las técnicas de artes marciales básicas, y ahí si daremos inicio a los combates— el grupo procedió a hacer lo indicado mientras los dos mayores se paseaban entre ellos dándoles indicaciones de cómo realizar la técnica.

—Las técnicas de meditación diaria que les dieron los Finnigan les ayudarán bastante a condensar los flujos de magia y a ser conscientes de la unión de esta con su energía vital, poco a poco irán adquiriendo más control con la práctica y la concentración— Satoru se detuvo frente al grupo encontrándose allí con su esposa. Los chicos aprendían con rapidez, aunque ninguno sabía mucho de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, muchos habían tenido duelos, pero siempre con el uso de la varita. El alto hombre pelinegro y atlético, se puso de espaldas a los chicos para que todos empezaran a seguir sus movimientos, de a poco algunas patadas y puños básicos, agarres y defensas.

—Ahora, los quiero a todos en grupos de dos, yo los pondré ya que prefiero que sea con alguien que se conozcan poco para que les quede más complejo predecir los movimientos y aprendan más— Cho miró fijamente al grupo— incluiré a Lucy ya que parece algo más recuperada, aun así, realiza los ejercicios de a pocos, iras con Thomas, Molly con Lysander, Lorcan con Louis, Lily con Cedric, Roxanne con Lavender, Fred y Misaki, Dominique y Scorpius, James con Alice, Rose y Francine, Albus con Nymph y por ultimo Hugo con Victorie. Iremos rotando las parejas, para variar la experiencia. Nada de golpes bajos ni a la cabeza o al corazón, de preferencia solo traten de inmovilizar extremidades— el grupo empezó sus combates de práctica, Cedric y Misaki que tenían más bagaje, dejaban que sus contrincantes empezaran para darles la ventaja.

La mayoría de las peleas fueron satisfactorias, aunque los Okabe empezaron a notar un patrón en los chicos, se limitaban a esquivar cuando se enfrentaban a determinadas féminas del grupo, la mujer echó una mirada suspicaz a su esposo que sonreía haciéndole ver que el también lo había notado.

La lección terminó, con el matrimonio pidiéndoles a los niños que, así como meditaban, era bueno que hicieran una pequeña cuota de ejercicio y combates a diario.

Las clases del sexto día fueron rápidas, ya que Harry se limitó a enseñarles el encantamiento _Expelliarmus_ que se usaba principalmente para desarmar ya que el auror consideraba que era más que suficiente por ahora dada la corta edad del 99% del grupo, y Hermione les explicó los usos del fluido explosivo del Erumpent y les enseñó a preparar la poción re abastecedora de sangre.

El séptimo día por fin fue hora de la última lección de las vacaciones, también era la víspera de navidad aquella noche y con ganas de acabar pronto sus estudios todos, incluso los cuatro bromistas, se agolparon desde temprano en la carpa.

El matrimonio Malfoy hizo aparición con toda la elegancia cuyo apellido denotaba, ambos envueltos en carísimas túnicas oscuras, se posicionaron en el centro frente al grupo de chicos.

—La lección de hoy fue dejada para el final, ya que es la más compleja y esperamos que todo lo aprendido les ayude a llevarla a cabo sin ningún problema— empezó Astoria y Rose sintió como los ojos de la mujer se posaban en ella.

—El hechizo que usaremos será _Legeremens,_ para poderlo realizar deben reunir toda su concentración en tratar de leer la mente de su compañero designado, este debe vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento lo cual determinamos _Oclumancy_ u _Oclumancia_ , para impedirle poder leerla. — Draco caminó un par de pasos luciendo el rostro estoico— creo que lo mejor es que se pongan con una persona que consideren de confianza, por si esta puede leer algo que no quieren que se sepa, tengan la certeza de que no dirá nada.

Así, Scorpius se puso con Albus, Rose y Misaki, Cedric con James, Lorcan y Lysander, Thomas con Louis, Francine y Roxanne, Hugo con Lily, Nymph y Lavender, Alice con Lucy, Molly con Fred y Dominique con Victorie.

El rubio mayor no mentía cuando dijo que esta era la lección más compleja, estuvieron toda la mañana haciendo intentos entre ellos, y solo Molly, Victorie y Scorpius lograron la Oclumancia a cabalidad.

—¿Cómo es que pudiste hacerlo tan bien desde el primer intento? — había indagado Albus cuando por fin, después de pedirles que practicaran mucho, los Malfoy los dejaron libres para que fueran a tomar el almuerzo. — Molly estudia mucho y Victorie es de séptimo y premio anual, pero tu estas en primero como nosotros y Rose no pudo lograrlo, tampoco tu hermana.

—Simplemente había practicado algunas veces esto con mis padres, aunque antes de ir a la escuela nunca lo logre, tal vez es que encontré una cosa que por ahora no me gustaría que nadie sepa y fue mi motivación para vaciar mi mente— soltó con simpleza Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros mientras el ojiverde le echaba una mirada extrañada.

Los Malfoy mayores se despidieron de sus hijos prometiendo volver para la cena de noche buena, alegaron una reunión de último minuto en el ministerio por la cual no podían quedarse a tomar el almuerzo con el grupo. Astoria los abrazó a ambos y Draco les despeino un poco los cabellos, para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

Habiéndose alimentado como es debido, en palabras textuales de la abuela Molly, y dejando segura a Lucy leyendo un libro en la estancia, Lorcan salió con el resto de sus compinches y se perdieron un rato en la pradera, el resto sin la mayor que había decidido tomar una siesta, se encaminaron al campo para retomar el Quodpot.

Teddy, que había aparecido poco antes, procuró dejar a Rose y Scorpius del mismo lado para evitarse el problema de la rivalidad infundada, luego posicionó a Lysander como arbitró y se perdió en la casa en busca de Victorie.

Los cuatro bromistas volvieron un rato después, pasando por el cobertizo del abuelo Arthur antes de llegar, para unirse al juego. Como Teddy presupuestó, cuando salió al atardecer con una sonrojada Victorie de la mano, el equipo de Rose iba ganando por bastante, ya que ella y Scorpius seguían compitiendo por quien lograba poner más Quods en el caldero contrario, lo que al final le dio a su grupo una victoria aplastante.

El par se dirigió a la casa discutiendo aun quien había logrado más anotaciones de los dos, seguidos de Misaki y Albus que suspiraban de cansancio. Lavender, Lily, Hugo y Nymph eran los siguientes, la pequeña Malfoy de vez en cuando echaba miradas hacia atrás.

—¿A quién buscas con tanta insistencia? — Le soltó la Potter mirando en la misma dirección donde el resto venia, Nymph se volvió a su nueva amiga con una mirada picara y un tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Es un secreto— dicho esto pegó un gritito echando a correr para sentarse a la mesa con una sonrisa de diablilla.

Los adultos llegaron justo para comer, la abuela Molly había preparado una tradicional cena, pavo asado relleno, puré de patatas, pudding de frutos secos, pierna de jamón en salsa de miel, verduras hervidas, y toda clase de galletitas y pastelillos de muchos sabores, zumo de manzana para los pequeños y champagne para los mayores.

Los chicos menores de dieciséis, ósea todos menos la prima mayor de los Weasley, fueron enviados temprano a dormir con la excusa de que Navidad era al otro día y debían despertar temprano para abrir los obsequios. Algo reticentes accedieron a la petición, también alegres de que las lecciones vacacionales habían terminado.

Lucy despertó cuando sintió que era sacada de su cama con cuidado. Al abrir los ojos el techo de las escaleras y un rubio en pijama le dieron la bienvenida.

—Lorcan, ya puedo caminar sola— se revolvió en sus brazos solo logrando que el Scamander apretara su agarre— y ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ya verás…—murmuró con seriedad su interlocutor.

La madriguera seguía en silencio, se escuchaba fuerte el crujido de la madera a su paso, por lo que la hija menor de Percy supuso que debía ser muy temprano, el chico la condujo hasta el cobertizo del abuelo Arthur bajándola en la entrada para poder abrir la puerta.

En el rincón del fondo sobre un cómodo colchón de heno un destello dorado le llamó la atención, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era un potrillo con los ojos cerrados. Se volvió a su acompañante con una confusa expresión en sus ojos.

—El primer día que llegamos aquí mis padres salieron de urgencia al dejarnos, mamá volvió con él, es de Francia, encontraron muerta a su familia aún no han descifrado porque, el abuelo Xenophilius iba a hacerse cargo, pero eso más El Quisquilloso supone demasiado trabajo para su edad, mis padres no pueden porque están trabajando junto al departamento de control de criaturas mágicas y hay demasiadas emergencias últimamente, así que yo pedí hacerme cargo, aunque realmente pretendía que fuera un regalo para ti— explicó adivinando sus pensamientos y evitando la mirada de la pelirroja en todo momento mientras se rascaba la mejilla, como siempre su hablar era algo tosco, pero se estaba esforzando por sonar amable.

—Pero, ¿Cómo…?¿Qué es? ¿La escuela? — murmuró volviendo la mirada a la hermosa criatura que refulgía.

—Es un unicornio, antes de cumplir los dos años son dorados, para volverse color plata, a los cuatro les crece el cuerno y a los siete se volverán blancos. Lo llevaremos con nosotros, por ahora podemos cargarlo en brazos porque es muy pequeño, Mamá hablo con Hagrid y él nos ayudara a cuidar de él, pero es tuyo ya sabes, para disculparme. — Lucy llevó sus ojos del hermoso ser a su amigo, acercándose a este último para tomarle el sorprendido rostro entre las manos.

—Lorcan nunca te he culpado, fue un accidente, no podías saber que todo eso iba a pasar, además has tomado más de la responsabilidad que te correspondía y me has cuidado y acompañado todo el tiempo posible— sonrió con alegría sincera en sus ojos castaños.

—Sí, pero aguantaste mucho dolor, y si no fuera porque yo puse esa estúpida broma, no hubieras tenido que hacerlo. — trató de desviar la mirada sintiendo que el calor se arremolinaba en sus pálidas mejillas, definitivamente no era bueno con todo esto.

—Te perdono, si eso es lo que querías oír, sé que no quisiste que nada malo pasara. — besó la mejilla del rubio volviéndose como si nada al hermoso potrillo que levantaba la cabeza— además este es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado jamás, lo cuidare como a mi vida.

Lorcan se agachó junto a ella y el animalito comenzó a abrir sus ojos, el muchacho le entregó un biberón con leche que entibió con un rápido hechizo. El potrillo dio un relincho agudo de alegría al verles y recibió con energía la leche que Lucy le daba.

—Abren los ojos a los siete u ocho días de nacidos, estuve cruzando los dedos para que no los abriera antes de que lo supieras, porque se apegan como su familia a los dos primeros seres que ven— explicó el rubio sonriendo al ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada alimentando la criatura.

—Seremos su familia adoptiva— le acarició la cabeza al animalito que seguía comiendo de su botella bastante concentrado.

Adentro los menores ya amenazaban el gran árbol de navidad, abriendo sus regalos y atiborrándose de galletitas. Cedric estaba, como siempre, siendo golpeado fuertemente por Dominique, la causal, era perseguirla para arriba y para abajo tratando de ponerla bajo el muérdago.

Todos los niños recibieron por parte de la abuela Molly un suéter de distintos colores con su inicial grabada en frente, la mujer aun no perdía la costumbre así ahora los Weasley tuvieran mucho más dinero para gastar. Los regalos fueron variados, libros de hechizos, escobas nuevas o equipamiento de Quidditch, plantas, recordadoras, juegos, entre otros curiosos objetos mágicos.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias mil veces. — chilló Molly abrazando a sus padres de uno al otro.

—¿Qué ocurre con tu hermana? — preguntó Alice a Lucy que hace poco se había unido junto a Lorcan a la concurrencia.

—Recibió un póster autografiado por Ivan Krum— la pelirroja subió los hombros con sencillez a lo que su amiga la miró sin entender. —Es un jugador de Quidditch del equipo de Bulgaria, hijo del legendario Vicktor Krum y Clara Ivanova que eran del mismo equipo, y se rumorea que es incluso mejor que su padre porque ingreso a jugar con solo trece años y ya están invictos desde entonces. Molly está obsesionada con él, se enroló en enero de este año y ella ya tiene toda su habitación tapizada con su rostro y sabe tanto de él que da miedo. — hizo el amago de un escalofrió arrancándole a la rubia una risotada.

Cuando hay diversión el tiempo se pasa volando, ya que no había lecciones por venir, desde que prometieran practicar lo aprendido, las horas corrieron y así los días y las dos semanas que quedaban se fueron, el año nuevo llegó, y todos esperaban que los problemas se hubieran acabado al volver a la escuela.

El tres de enero el enorme grupo de niños y adultos se encontró reunido de nuevo en el amplio anden 9 ¾ , los más pequeños aunque envidiosos de los que ya podían asistir a la mágica escuela, se alegraban de haber hecho tantos amigos en las vacaciones, estando seguros de que cuando les llegase su carta, tendrían muchos con quien contar al llegar allí.

El grupo trato de meterse a presión en uno de los compartimientos, pero al final, entre risas, tuvieron que acomodarse en tres, eran demasiados. Rose estaba distraída viendo por la ventana como el rostro preocupado de su madre quedaba cada vez más lejos, un ligero escalofrió la recorrió haciendo que se ajustase el suéter de punto. Scorpius charlaba con Albus y Misaki, mientras Alice y Lucy dormían la siesta apaciblemente, la segunda llevando en sus brazos una cobija con la hermosa cría de unicornio envuelta. La pelirroja menor echo una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera, las once con once, estaba ensimismada cuando la voz de la señora del carrito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieren algo del carrito? — pregunto la señora muy entrada en años.

—Cinco ranas de chocolate. — murmuró la chica sacando el dinero mecánicamente, sus amigos compraron también diversos dulces para llevar.

Rose se echó a la boca la primera rana masticando mientras miraba el cromo, Hesper Starkley, sonrió de lado maquinando en su cabeza.

El camino se hizo corto y esta vez todos viajaron en las carrozas al llegar a la estación de Hongsmade, esas que aprecian impulsadas mágicamente, pero ya todos sabían que los Thestrals eran los responsables de su movimiento, pero que ninguno los podía ver por no haber presenciado la muerte.

Antes de dividirse para sus respectivas salas comunes, la pelirroja le pidió al resto del grupo verse media hora después en el cuadro de Hesper, antes de la cena para que los prefectos no notasen su ausencia.

Cuando los de Gryffindor arribaron al punto de encuentro el resto ya se encontraban allí. Con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, se colaron de nuevo en la ahora, gracias a Misaki, limpia habitación.

—¿Y bien Rosie? Habla pronto que tengo hambre— gimió Fred echándose de mala manera en uno de los sofás, los demás se acomodaron donde pudieron.

—Creo que este puede ser nuestro escondite secreto, ya que al parecer todo el mundo desconoce esta habitación y nadie la uso por años además está a medio camino entre las cuatro salas comunes.— empezó la chica dando vueltas por la sala.

—¿Y necesitamos un escondite por qué? — gruñó Lorcan a lo que Lucy le dio un codazo en las costillas por su brusquedad.

—Nuestros padres traman algo y puede que el personal de la escuela esté implicado, ya sabemos que por alguna razón quieren que avancemos rápido en tantas cosas, pero que no quieren decirnos nada— explicó parándose de pronto y mirándoles con cara sumamente seria— pero aquí podemos hacer las practicas que nos pidieron y además traer la información de la que nos vayamos enterando, incluso pienso investigar, aunque no se bien por donde iniciar, porque no tenemos nada en concreto.

—Bien, seremos la generación de los erumpents— Lysander se puso de pie entusiasmado.

—No vamos a llamarnos así— James rodó los ojos— todos los grupos merecen un nombre cool, seremos los nuevos merodeadores.

—James, basta con la obsesión con el grupo del abuelo— gimió Albus pasándose la mano por la cara mientras suspiraba.

—Bien, mejor somos el ejercito de McGonagall— declaró Molly.

—No, ya mi padre me conto que usar el nombre del director, en tiempos de Voldemort, atrajo de mala manera la atención del ministerio y metió a este en problemas— Explicó Alice subiendo los hombros.

—El nombre debe sonar muy genial, como a que vamos a salvar al mundo, algo así como los protectores del amor de las bellas sirenas Weasley— soltó Cedric tomándole la mano a Molly y recibiendo un golpe de parte de Dominique en respuesta.

—Me gusta lo de protectores— murmuró Misaki frotándose el mentón— aunque no con esa palabra, además ¿protectores de qué?

—No sé, pero quizá ¿centinelas? —Suspiró Thomas revolviéndose incómodo.

—Eso suena extraño, sería como centinelas de la magia y creo que leí algo de eso en un comic muggle alguna vez— murmuró Louis entrecerrando la mirada.

—Bueno, y ¿qué tal solo Guardianes? — propuso Scorpius desde su sitio, el resto callaron pensándolo con cuidado.

—Por mucho que me duela admitirlo me gusta la sugerencia de Malfoy— declaró Rose mirando al resto, Misaki y Albus asintieron en silencio.

Como todos estaban de acuerdo, y más que todo, tenían hambre y afán de ir a cenar, el nombre del extraño grupo quedo así. Se harían reuniones de una hora, martes y jueves después de clases, ya que era el tiempo que ninguno tenía actividades. Dicho esto, todos marcharon al comedor conversando tranquilamente.

El frio mes de enero pasó de prisa, y así los días corrieron junto a los copos de nieve que se derretían al caer de las cornisas del castillo, alcanzaron rápidamente el diez de febrero, día del cumpleaños de la pequeña pelirroja mandona.

Sábado, y Rose no se dignaba a salir de su cama, dormitaba perezosa dándose un merecido descanso de todo su arduo estudio. Dominique y Lucy la sacaron prácticamente arrastrada y pataleando la metieron al baño para que se aseara con prontitud. Una vez estuvo lista, con toda su espesa cabellera pelirroja en orden, sus primas la jalaron de nuevo hasta llegar al gran comedor donde todos su amigos y familia la esperaban.

Estallaron en vítores apenas pasó las gigantescas puertas, y recibió muchos obsequios de todos ellos (casi todos libros de diversos temas) además de una deliciosa tarta de cerezas horneada por su abuela Molly.

Los días subsiguientes la escuela se llenó de ese espeso y empalagoso ambiente que solo podía dar la cercanía a san Valentín, los estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos de cuarto año en adelante, empezaban a entablar citas para ir a Hogsmeade y la escuela se decoraba con múltiples corazones y pequeños angelitos en pañales con arcos y flechas.

La dulce fiesta no afecto al grupo en realidad, salvo Victorie que se encontró con Teddy en Hogsmeade, el resto no tenían permiso de salida aun ni prospectos de pareja, así que se dedicaron a sus asuntos. Entre esos las visitas de la hija menor de Percy y Lorcan al pequeño unicornio, el potrillo había sido instalado en la casa de Hagrid, el semi gigante les recibía con alegría tres veces al día cuando acudían a visitar y alimentar al pequeño, juntos o por separado.

Luego del san valentin, el partido Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff se llevó acabo, acabando los leones como ganadores con una corta ventaja contra los tejones.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y pronto fue tiempo para la fiesta muggle de semana santa, a pesar de que McGonagall prácticamente había obligado a los alumnos a irse a casa por navidad, no logro lo mismo con esta festividad, el 99% de la escuela decidió descansar en el castillo en lugar de tomar el largo viaje hacia sus respectivos hogares. La directora estaba nerviosa por este hecho, aunque afortunadamente, no hubo sucesos que lamentar durante este corto lapso de tiempo.

Y el siguiente partido en disputarse fue Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, con el resultado de los segundos como campeones.

Los leones se llevaron la copa de Quidditch de ese año en una victoria rotunda contra Ravenclaw un par de semanas después.

Para esta fecha los exámenes dieron comienzo, y de nuevo el grupo se vio obligado a soportar la eterna disputa de calificaciones entre los hijos de Ron y Draco. El estrés subía con cada día mientras se acercaba la fecha de las pruebas, e incluso los menos estudiosos, como el grupo de "merodeadores" se internaron en la biblioteca en busca de aprender lo que no habían logrado en el resto del año escolar.

Rose estaba molesta con sus amigos, a cada rato pidiendo alguna explicación y sacándola de su concentrada lectura, al menos no era la única, Scorpius, Louis, Lysander y Thomas eran acosados por igual para que ayudaran a alguien con su trabajo atrasado. Con un bufido de molestia luego de explicarle por tercera vez a James las propiedades de la madragora, se levantó para ir al baño y despejarse un poco.

Abrió la llave de lavamanos echándose abundante agua en la cara, acto seguido ahogó un pequeño grito al ver a Myrtle en el espejo en lugar de su reflejo.

—Muy graciosa— gruñó secándose las manos en la túnica, la fantasma soltó su risita burlona—pensé que vivías solo en el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

—Es verdad que no puedo salir de colegio, pero puedo pasearme por el cuándo yo quiera— la trasparente niña la estudio con cuidado—te pareces demasiado a tus padres.

—Ya me lo han dicho— se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en la entrada se estrelló con una persona— disculpa— soltó de inmediato subiendo la mirada para toparse con los fríos ojos de Augustus Montage, a su lado su compinche de siempre, Vincent Warrington sonreía de manera macabra.

—¿Así que la bebe Weasley se separó de su manada? — soltó el primero empujándola hacia adentro para que su compañero cerrara la puerta tras el— aún no he olvidado la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar.

—Lo vas a pagar, niñita— escupió el otro sacando su varita, Rose titubeo mirando a todos lados para encontrar una manera de escapar, su varita seguía en el bolsillo de su túnica— ni pienses en otro jueguito inteligente, vamos a enseñarte una lección, más fácil aun sin el resto de tu pandillita.

—Eso te ganas por defender un asqueroso Malfoy— Montague la tomó de ambas manos sosteniéndoselas sobre la cabeza, pegándola contra la pared en el acto, la pelirroja forcejeó sin éxito, primer año contra quinto año, el par de grandulones la tenían a su merced, con la mirada busco a la fantasma por el baño, pero no dio con ella. El bravucón metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo su varita — solo la confiscare para estar seguro que no intentaras nada— el otro se acercó tomándole de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle, sus ojos azules chispeaban de furia.

—No está nada mal esta fierita— sonrió con sorna— tal vez debamos divertirnos primero contigo antes de darte un buen castigo. A menos que quieras suplicar— La pelirroja trató de forcejear de nuevo— vaya que mala actitud, te prometo que si suplicas tal vez solo te hagamos gritar un poco— deshizo el nudo de la corbata y los primeros dos botones de la camisa, los ojos azules se negaron a mostrar el pánico que sentían.

—Primero muerta, púdranse desgraciados— escupió furibunda, forcejeando tan fuerte que las manos de Augustus Montague quedaron marcadas en sus blancas muñecas— yo les juro que, si no me sueltan ahora mismo, los dos van a despertar mañana como la cena de una acromantula.

—¿Qué pasa fierecita? ¿Tu noviecito Malfoy se molestará si te toqueteamos un poco? — Warrington se acercó más a su rostro mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, lo que hizo a Rose arrugar la nariz ante el pútrido aliento que tenía, la mirada de ambos sujetos se veía perdida, más idiotizada que de costumbre.

—Te aseguro que ya estoy bastante molesto— soltó una voz cargada de ira desde la puerta— _Expelliarmus_ — se escuchó a dos voces y las varitas de los abusones volaron de sus manos. La pelirroja volvió a forcejear con ahínco— si no la dejas ir en el acto, definitivamente te voy a hacer mucho daño— Scorpius se acercó apuntando su varita a los de quinto, tras él, Albus sostenía las varitas confiscadas.

La mirada de ambos grandulones se tornó confusa y un segundo después la pelirroja estaba libre, la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe, escuchándose el sonido del bloqueo. Rose recogió su varita que había caído al suelo momentos antes y se posicionó al lado de Scorpius.

—¿Todo bien Weasley? — preguntó el rubio aun apuntando a los agresores que se miraban sin descifrar lo que ocurría.

—Bien, ¿Cómo…?— la chica se acomodó como pudo el uniforme.

—Myrtle, esa fantasma es de ayuda a veces— el ojigriz entrecerró la mirada estudiando a los dos de quinto.

—No parecen ellos mismos— susurró Albus tras el— digo, son demasiado imbéciles para planear todo esto por sí solos, no tienen la malicia suficiente.

— _Humanos tontos, humanos deliciosos, humanos atrapados…_ — el alegre canturreo les heló la sangre, al tiempo que una zarpa de gran tamaño volaba los cubículos de madera.

—Manticora— soltó Rose en un gemido ahogado.

 _I will hide myself below_ _/_ _Voy a esconderme debajo_

 _I'll be what you wanted_ _/_ _Voy a ser lo que querías_ _  
_

 _Kept inside I won't let go_ _/ Mantenlo en el interior yo no lo dejare ir_ _  
_

 _Till I burn beyond control_ _/_ _Hasta que yo arda más allá del control_ _  
_

 _Who are you to change this world?_ _/_ _¿Quién eres tú para cambiar este mundo?_

 _Silly Boy!_ _/_ _¡Chico tonto!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._ _/_ _Nadie necesita escuchar tus palabras._

 _Let it go._ _/_ _Déjalo ir._

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Oh por todo lo que es bueno y santo, lo siento mucho, me fue imposible actualizar ayer, pero aqui vaaaa que taaaaal?

ya este es el penúltimo capítulo de este primer libro, ¿cómo vamos?

¿Me merezco un comentario?

/-/Reviews:

:( no hubo ninguno por ahora del capítulo anterior, espero que haya alguien leyendo por ahí ToT pero bueno creo que escribiré para el viento?

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Las criaturas explicadas en parte fueron tomadas de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, además de la wikia de la mitología, y una enciclopedia de mitos japoneses :3

Clara Ivanova era otra jugadora del equipo de Bulgaria en la historia original.

La canción es Carnivore de Starset

Los centinelas de la magia son de DC comics.

Siguiendo con dream cast elegiría a Keke palmer para Roxanne, Robbie Amell para Thomas, Luke Pasqualino para Fred II y Amanda Seyfried para Alice. (todos ellos muy jóvenes)


	6. Libro 1:Inventum-Capítulo 5-Impedimenta

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Primero: Inventum**

 **Capítulo 5 – Impedimenta:**

 _El_ _Encantamiento obstaculizador_ _(_ _Impedimenta_ _) es un_ _hechizo_ _que impide el movimiento hacia adelante, bien ralentizando su movimiento, o inmovilizando por completo durante un corto periodo de tiempo_

Las alarmas de todo Hogwarts empezaron a maullar con insistencia, causando que los prefectos y profesores comenzaran a correr de arriba para abajo del castillo reuniendo a los alumnos.

Cuando Victorie entró a trompicones en la biblioteca seguida de varios prefectos de otras casas, se topó el grupo de su familia y amigos casi completos reunidos en un rincón.

—Hora de volver a sus salas comunes— ordenó con rapidez mientras recorría el recinto en busca de otros estudiantes rezagados.

—Vic, Rosie no está…—Dominique la jaló de la manga conteniendo su huida— Albus y Scorpius estaban buscando un libro de pociones y hace rato no los vemos por ningún lado tampoco…

—Yo los buscare, ustedes vuelvan a sus salas comunes Dom…— espetó de nuevo viendo como la bibliotecaria le ayudaba con el desalojo.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Molly se sumó a la conversación y poco a poco el resto del grupo miraba expectante a la rubia premio anual.

—No sean tercos y hagan lo que les pedí…— bufó la hermosa chica exasperada tapeando con el pie, los chicos no hicieron amago de moverse— al parecer hay una manticora suelta en el baño de chicas de este piso ¿felices? — susurró para que los otros no oyeran y causaran pánico colectivo— ahora regresen a sus salas…

Lucy y Dominique se miraron en silencio, dándose la vuelta para encontrar las miradas del resto de sus amigos y familia, sin necesidad de hablar todos comprendieron. Como Victorie lo pidió todos salieron de la biblioteca, pero, con paso sigiloso, se escabulleron en silencio por los corredores hasta acercarse lo más posible al baño, los profesores y prefectos no habían llegado aún y duros golpes y gritos se dejaban oír.

Del otro lado de la puerta el panorama no era alentador, los dos bravucones más los tres chicos de primero, esquivaban como podían al horrible animal.

—Todo esto es culpa de ustedes dos por retenerme aquí— gruñó Rose saltando a un lado mientras la bestia arrasaba con los lavamanos.

—No nos culpes niñita, el ultimo recuerdo que tengo es de estar comiendo en el comedor esta mañana…— alegó Montague lanzándole a la Manticora un embrujo que fue repelido por su piel.

—Igual yo— gimoteó su compinche lanzándole al bicho otro embrujo y agazapándose contra Albus que bufó exasperado.

—Repelen los hechizos cabeza hueca, ¿qué clase de quinto año eres? — Scorpius trataba de hacer memoria, pero la gigantesca criatura no les daba tiempo para pensar.

— _Humanos deliciosos que gritan pavorosos, humanos en la cena…_ — canturreaba la manticora relamiéndose a la par que su cola atacaba a los chicos dejando las paredes resquebrajadas donde no daba en el blanco.

Uno de los golpes los separó dejando en un rincón a Rose con Scorpius y a los tres Slytherin contra la puerta.

— _Bombarda_ — se escuchó el conjuro de una voz del otro lado, sus amigos aparecieron entre los restos de la puerta. Al mismo tiempo la bestia disparaba sus púas, enterrándose en la pierna derecha de Warrington el antebrazo de Albus, el hombro de Dominique y el muslo de Lysander. La criatura rio con entusiasmo.

— _Más humanos para mí, es hora de comer, pero el rubio y le pelirroja serán mi primer entremés…_ — siguió atacando con su cola a los chicos del rincón mientras los demás intentaban sacar a los heridos que se movían particularmente lento a causa del veneno.

—James sácalos de aquí— gritó Rose pegando el brinco, el aguijón por poco y la atrapa.

El aludido solo atinó a asentir, echándose su hermano menor al hombro y saliendo, Warrington se apoyó en Montague, Lorcan y Fred cargaron como pudieron al gemelo del primero y por primera vez sin protestas Cedric se ocupó de llevar a Dominique.

—Weasley, sigues tú, yo lo distraigo y tú corres— Scorpius se paró frente a ella, a lo que la chica hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ni lo pienses Malfoy, más bien, recuerda el embrujo para combatirlo— ambos saltaron esquivando la cola de nuevo.

— _Humanos jugosos, más suaves estarán si los hago brincar más_ — siguió su cantico la criatura atacándoles sin piedad. La bestia soltó sus púas una vez más y el cuerpo de Rose se movió sin su permiso, en un paso se puso frente al rubio cubriéndole desde el frente, acabando con una púa en cada extremidad, el veneno la debilitó de inmediato.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron de par en par al ver a la chica caer de rodillas frente a él.

—Maldita sea Weasley, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer eso? — gruñó aterrado levantando la chica del piso y poniéndola tras él, lleno de furia se volvió hacia la criatura levantando la varita— _Impedimenta_ — gritó sintiendo que toda su energía se agrupaba.

La manticora dejó de moverse con su cara humana congelada en su sitio, sabiendo bien que el hechizo no era de una duración predecible, Malfoy se volvió a su acompañante, extrayendo rápidamente las púas venenosas y cargándola en su espalda, para, acto seguido, echar a correr por el agujero en la puerta.

—Weasley háblame, dime que estas viva— gimió el rubio a toda carrera por el pasillo.

—No exageres Malfoy, solo son las púas esas solo debilitan y me hacen lenta, si fuera la cola estaría muerta, pero no tienes tanta suerte— balbuceó quedito apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, trayendo de nuevo a sus fosas nasales el peculiar olor a cerezas de su cabello pelirrojo.

Una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su rostro con el aroma, sonrisa que fue borrada por un fuerte bramido seguido de un golpe sonoro contra la roca, ambos niños miraron hacia atrás para encontrar a la criatura que trataba de salir por el agujero de la puerta, pero era demasiado grande para él y trataba de derribar la pared para darles alcance.

—Por Merlin, ¿Cómo demonios se metió eso ahí si ahora no puede salir? — gimoteó la pelirroja devolviendo su mareada cabeza al hombro del rubio.

—Debe ser el veneno porque pensé que eras más lista, fue una trampa Weasley, alguien puso la criatura ahí y usaron a Warrington y Montague e incluso a Myrtle para que estuviéramos ahí. —declaró jadeando, la chica arrugó el entrecejo sintiéndose adormecida, no podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Por eso la actitud perdida de los dos tarados? — soltó en un balbuceo suave, doblaron la esquina, topándose con las escaleras móviles. Los personajes de los cuadros corrían de una imagen a otra bastante atemorizados, refugiándose donde podían.

—Es exactamente eso, así que podemos deducir que entre Albus tu y yo están repartidos los que querían muertos y el que quieren secuestrar— sentenció el ojigriz subiendo lo más rápido que su estado físico le daba.

—¿Y por qué? — la voz de Rose se escuchaba entre cortada, mirando por sobre su hombro Scorpius descubrió que las mejillas de la chica estaban encendidas, seguramente tendría fiebre.

—Pareces borracha, esa pregunta es la que nos hemos estado haciendo todas las vacaciones Weasley— paró un segundo a tomar aire, pero el sonido de piedra derrumbándose y fuertes pisadas acercándose rápidamente, le instaron a seguir corriendo.

—¿Dónde están los maestros? — volvió a soltar la ojiazul mirando a su alrededor, se encontraron pronto en otro largo pasillo, el cansancio empezaba a mitigar la velocidad del chico.

—No lo sé, deben estar registrando el castillo en busca de estudiantes en peligro—arrugó el ceño pensando en donde esconderse— deben haber familiarizado a la bestia con nuestro olor, porque no parece seguir a nadie más— jadeó deteniéndose a mirar, la gárgola del despacho del director estaba justo en frente, sin saber muy bien a qué horas había subido tanto para llegar hasta allí— déjanos pasar, nos van a comer— rogó, pero la gárgola no se movió, la risilla ebria de Rose llegó a sus oídos.

—Nunca pensé escucharte suplicar Malfooooy— le picó una mejilla divertida logrando que la mueca del rubio se agriara mucho más. La bajó rápidamente tomándola de los hombros para mirarla.

—Weasley, no es gracioso, de verdad estamos en peligro— la niña siguió sonriendo tontamente mientras pasaba de picarle la mejilla a la nariz.

—McGonagall es muy fan del quidditch—afirmó como si le hubiera revelado al rubio una ley universal.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero esto es serio, ese bicho nos va a devorar— le espetó angustiado escuchando como las pisadas se hacían más cercanas a cada segundo.

—McGonagall es suuuuper fan del quidditch— repitió la pelirroja haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo a su interlocutor, un par de segundos después la cara de este se ilumino, dándole un sonoro beso en la frente a la chica en forma de agradecimiento.

—Incluso envenenada eres brillante—se dio la vuelta, la niña seguía sonriendo tontamente— _Montrose Magpies_ — declaró y la gárgola se movió, con agilidad montó a la ebria de veneno de nuevo a su espalda y subió las escaleras, desbloqueo la puerta con un sencillo _Alohomora_ y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. La gárgola volvió a su sitio bloqueando la entrada.

—¿Scorpius? — una voz masculina llamó su nombre desde detrás del escritorio de la directora.

—¿Cedric?¿Que haces aquí?¿Y los demás? — Murmuró con alegría caminando hasta el chico, topándose a Dominique en un estado similar al de Rose, sentada en el suelo tras la mesa.

—Nos separamos en la huida, llegue aquí buscando a McGonagall pero no está, y Nique se comporta toda extraña— la un octavo Veela soltó una risita coqueta y le saltó al cuello al asiático tratando de besarlo, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, este la devolvió a su lugar con suavidad. Scorpius bajó a Rose junto a su prima, está la abrazó de inmediato y ambas se pusieron a canturrear canciones viejas.

—Es el veneno, pone a la gente en un estado similar a una borrachera— un rugido y las paredes del despacho temblaron, haciendo que todos los directores durmientes de los cuadros despertaran de un salto—La manticora nos persigue, no sabía que estarían aquí lamento ponerlos en peligro— murmuró apenado el rubio.

—No te aflijas, ahora tenemos que pensar en un plan— Cedric empuñó su varita.

—Además tenemos que proteger a esas dos borrachas— murmuró divertido sacándole una sonrisa al otro.

—¿A quién demonios llaman borracha?— balbuceó Dominique para luego seguir la canción que desafinaba Rose.

—Ya sabía yo que eras una buena elección para Gryffindor— declaró una voz desde lo alto del armario, casi sacándolos de su piel del susto.

—Merlin, este sombrero nos quiere matar de un infarto antes que la manticora— el pelinegro se puso una mano sobre el corazón que palpitaba desbocado.

—Acércate chico Malfoy creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarles— Scorpius trepó a las escaleritas de madera metiendo la manó bajó el sombrero, hasta sentir un objeto metálico, con algo de maña lo movió un poco para sacar una brillante y reluciente espada. —Ahí está yo tenía razón— exclamó alegre.

—¿Qué es esto? — el rubio arqueó la ceja mirando las joyas de la empuñadura.

—La espada de Godric Griffyndor, solo un verdadero Gryffindor podrá encontrarla— sentenció el sombrero, mientras las paredes de la oficina volvían a temblar por otro golpe rudo.

—Bueno, según la historia puede destruir horrocruxes, así que puede que sea de utilidad contra esta bestia— apuntó Cedric cuando un fuerte sonido les advirtió que la manticora se acercaba.

—Recuerda, el hechizo es _Impedimenta_ — murmuró Scorpius cuando varios golpes seguidos se escucharon en la puerta de roble. —Se lo lanzas y yo ataco— el rubio se puso contra la pared sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos. El gran reloj de la oficina marcaba las once con once.

Entonces la puerta voló de un estallido, la peligrosa cola con el aguijón en la punta fue lo primero que entró, ya que la criatura aún era demasiado grande para pasar por el agujero.

— _Humanos muy sabrosos, huyan más y más sufrirán_ — el cantico se escuchó y Malfoy miró a Okabe para darle la señal.

— _Impedimenta_ — embrujó el asiático, haciendo que los movimientos de la criatura se ralentizaran casi por completo, el ojigriz dio un salto y cortó la cola de un tajo, la criatura lanzó un agudo chillido.

—Al menos ya no nos puede matar con el veneno— gimió Cedric mirando a las dos Weasley que ahora dormitaban la borrachera, una sobre el hombro de la otra, ni el escandalo consiguió despertarlas. Se posicionó junto a su amigo al ver que las dos féminas estaban más que a salvo.

Con movimientos lentos, la manticora trataba de meterse por el estrecho agujero, pero solo pasaban sus zarpas, de nuevo Scorpius aprovechó para apuñalar cualquier miembro que apareciera con la espada. Salir a matarle era demasiado peligroso, aun sin cola, el solo tamaño, garras, uñas y dientes podía asesinarlos en segundos.

Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, la sangre de la bestia teñía el suelo y sus vestimentas, cuando el efecto del embrujo pasaba, se lo echaban de nuevo. Pero la manticora parecía reacia a rendirse, seguía atacando con ahínco el agujero e impulsándose contra este tratando de derribar el muro para darles alcance, la energía le aumentaba con la furia de ser burla de dos niños humanos. Ellos en cambio estaban más cansados de batallar a cada minuto.

Una vez más el efecto del embrujo terminó, y esta vez tardaron más de un minuto en recomponerse para lanzarlo, entonces, el muro del despacho se desplomó ante la presión de la bestia.

De un zarpazo mando a volar la varita de Cedric y la espada que Scorpius sostenía.

— _Impedimenta_ —intentó el rubio, pero con la energía que le quedaba solo pudo hacer a la criatura un poco lenta. Ambos niños huyeron a esconderse tras el escritorio donde dormitaban las Weasley, sintiendo como la peligrosa criatura avanzaba hacia ellos.

—No puedo creer que vaya a morir virgen— gimió Cedric echándole una mirada de reojo a Dominique.

—Este no es momento para fijarse en eso— regañó el rubio cuando ambos sintieron que la zarpa hacia crujir la madera del escritorio.

La bestia tomó impulso, momento que ambos chicos usaron para saltar a los lados, cada uno arrastrando a una de las chicas. El escritorio termino destrozado, y mientras la manticora decidía a quien perseguir, ambos subieron por las escaleritas metálicas hasta la pequeña plataforma que daba a la ventana; pusieron a las Weasley tras ellos, de nuevo viendo como las zarpas trataban de darles alcance. Cada objeto a la mano fue utilizado como proyectil, pero esto solo conseguía enfadar más y más a su cazador.

— _Impedimenta_ —intentó de nuevo Scorpius, pero su energía estaba drenada totalmente, el embrujo no tuvo efecto ninguno.

Los objetos a su alrededor se terminaron, se agruparon en el centro lo más alejados posible de la criatura que golpeaba las columnas logrando que el antiguo techo se agrietase. Y al fin, por toda la presión, una de las dos estructuras de piedra cedió.

—Se nos cabo la suerte— declaró el asiático abrazando a Dominique contra él, Scorpius no encontró salida, sus ideas se agotaron y miraba angustiado como la furibunda manticora se preparaba para darles fin.

Atrapó a los cuatro chicos entre sus zarpas, sin que ya ninguno pudiera poner resistencia.

— _Hora de cenar deliciosos humanos_ — el canturreó solo logro angustiarles más, la bestia abrió la boca a toda su capacidad y se lanzó hacia ellos. Los dos varones cerraron los ojos sintiendo cerca el final.

— _Stupefly_ — resonó por el destruido despacho, momentos después la criatura caía desmayada en el suelo dejándoles en libertad. Cuando Malfoy logró enfocar, vio a la directora y a varios profesores con sus varitas en alto, Dominique y Rose seguían dormitando y Cedric también se les había sumado, unos segundos después el mismo se había adentrado en la inconciencia completamente agotado.

 _Un apuesto hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos grises miraba al cielo con devoción, a su alrededor el más hermoso jardín, flores multicolores, fuentes de agua cristalina y árboles frutales de todo tipo. Una construcción de columnas de mármol pulido encerraba el bello lugar._

— _Magia…_ — _sonrió cuando un aleteo que sonaba a una criatura de gran tamaño provino desde el cielo, numerosas plumas doradas cayeron a su alrededor_

— _Solo fue la primera prueba_ — _susurró una voz que venia del firmamento, sonaba suave como la seda dejando un aroma afrutado en el ambiente._

Aun con sus sentidos adormecidos, abrió los parpados lentamente para toparse con el techo de la enfermería, una fragancia conocida a cerezas y algo del olor antiséptico de las pociones curativas fue lo siguiente. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño tan extraño?, se frotó los ojos con fuerza para parpadear después, las imágenes se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria, lucidas y nítidas como nunca antes.

—¿Cómo termine aquí? — su voz salió rasposa mientras trataba de incorporarse, unas blanquecinas manos lo devolvieron a su posición original.

—Descansa Malfoy, fue dura la pelea contra esa bestia— Rose, como siempre, se negaba a mirarlo fijamente, su vista iba a la camilla de más allá, donde Cedric dormía aun, siendo cuidado por Dominique desde la butaca vecina.

—¿La manticora? — la pelirroja le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

—Lucy me contó que McGonagall llamó al departamento de control de criaturas mágicas y ellos se hicieron cargo— la chica suspiró pesadamente moviendo su cabeza hasta que un ligero traqueo salió del cuello.

—¿Los demás? — volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—Bien, siguen estudiando en la biblioteca porque Hannah no dejo permanecer a nadie más en la enfermería, afortunadamente se toparon con los profesores el día del incidente, porque los mortifagos trataron de secuestrar a Albus, no esperaban que fueran tantos defendiéndole, así que los Carrow lograron huir, pero muy heridos, al parecer usaron _Imperius_ para controlar a Warrington y Montague— Rose volvió suspirar haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Un par de días después ambos chicos fueron dados de alta, y como era martes en la tarde, los cuatro se dirigieron de prisa a la sala secreta de los Guardianes.

—Ya te dije que dejes de intentar besuquearme pervertido— gruñó cansada Dominique cuando pasaron por el agujero del retrato de Hesper, el chico no había parado de acosarla desde que despertó.

—Pero bella Nique, era lo que tu querías cuando te encontrabas envenenada, rogabas por mis afectos— respondía de manera teatral el asiático.

—Mentira, ni al borde de la muerte estaría dispuesta a eso— espetó sacándose de encima las manos del chico.

Rose se dirigió al tablero más grande y escribió con afán los nombres de ella Scorpius y Albus, debajo de los dos primeros puso la palabra asesinar y del restante secuestrar.

—Aún no sabemos porque ocurrió todo lo que paso, la única certeza que tenemos es esta— señaló con afán a su escritura— ¿Alguna idea?

—Los maestros tienen una reunión con McGonagall en veinte minutos en la sala de profesores— dijo Misaki pasando su peso de un pie al otro— escuché a la señora Prince decirle a Hannah que todo el personal del castillo tendría que asistir, supongo yo que no es sobre los exámenes.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué simplemente nos escondamos allí para obtener respuestas? — Espetó bruscamente Lorcan ganándose un golpe de Lucy por su grosería.

—Creo que no es posible colarse sin autorización, ni siquiera aún se podría con la capa del tío Harry, las gárgolas que custodian la entrada detectan cualquier tipo de magia de camuflaje, lo sé, intentamos hacer una broma allí el año pasado y nos descubrieron— apuntó Fred a lo que sus tres compinches asintieron.

—Estoy harto de ir a ciegas— gimió Albus tomándose la cabeza con las manos— Si al menos fuéramos conscientes de lo que ocurre podríamos tomarlo más en serio.

—Yo opino que, ya que no podemos espiar, simplemente vamos allí y pidamos respuestas— Lysander bajó su copia del _El quisquilloso,_ su retintín de misterio lo hacía sonar como su madre— lo peor que puede pasar es que nos digan que no, al menos habremos hecho el intento que es mejor que nada.

No tenían una mejor idea, así que el grupo se dirigió a la planta baja, caminando hasta dar con las gárgolas de piedra y la puerta de roble cerrada. Rose se adelantó golpeando varias veces con afán, hasta que Neville abrió. El alto profesor miró fijamente al grupo uno a uno, reparando en su hija mayor.

—¿Qué desean? — preguntó sin afán, presintiendo el motivo de la visita.

—Queremos saber que está pasando, el porqué de todo esto— soltó Scorpius envalentonado por el apoyo de sus amigos. Longbottom frunció el ceño tomando aire para protestar, pero fue callado en el momento.

—Déjelo profesor, yo hablare con ellos— McGonagall dio un paso al frente, haciendo que el maestro de herbología se retirara al interior de la sala. — Pensé que ya sus padres habrían aclarado que esa es información confidencial.

—¿Cómo puede ser confidencial para nosotros, si nos afecta directamente? — inquirió Albus fijando sus verdes ojos en los de la directora.

—Esperamos que el incidente no se repita, el ministerio ha impuesto orden de captura contra los mortifagos que perpetraron los ataques, por lo cual no tienen de que preocuparse— los ceños de los chicos se fruncieron ante la afirmación.

—Con todo respeto directora, pero ¿si llegan a venir más a atacarnos? Como podemos estar seguros que nada más nos amenaza, si no sabemos la razón del primer ataque, querían matarnos a mí y a Malfoy y secuestrar a Albus, muchos han resultado heridos en estos ataques, tenemos derecho a saber— gruñó Rose logrando que Misaki la tomase de la muñeca para que se calmara un poco. Minerva soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento chicos, pero entre más sepan más expuestos estarán, es lo que se acordó con sus padres, así que no es mi derecho decirles nada, mi deber es proteger los estudiantes y lo hare hasta mi último aliento— se cruzó de brazos dándose la vuelta para volver a la sala — por favor no hagan más preguntas. — la puerta se cerró dejándoles allí frustrados.

No tuvieron más remedio que volver a estudiar para los exámenes que ya estaban encima. Pasaron casi desapercibidos para el grupo que se había dedicado a dar ideas en sus reuniones, ninguna suficientemente buena para conseguirles alguna respuesta, no tenían pistas mínimas, los maestros se negaban a cooperar, seguían yendo completamente a ciegas.

La primavera y sus flores coloridas se fueron dándole paso al caluroso verano, con este llegó el fin del año escolar. Hufflepuff ganó la copa de las casas en la cena del día de clausura, remontando sobre Ravenclaw solo por pocos puntos.

Aunque la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, ninguno la disfruto demasiado, la mayoría muy absortos en el misterio que les envolvía.

Temprano al día siguiente, montaron al tren para volver a casa, sus preocupados padres estaban esperándoles en el andén cuando arribaron a Londres.

—¿Tendremos verano de entrenamiento en la madriguera de nuevo? — preguntó preocupada Rose a su madre al ver que las familias se separaban.

—No Rosie, entrenaran y estudiaran en casa— respondió Hermione al tiempo que le tendía el brazo para que se agarrara, Rose estaba consiente que McGonagall había ido con el chisme de la unión del grupo y su búsqueda de respuestas, separados serian menos fuertes. Con algo de tristeza miró más allá donde Scorpius, Albus y Misaki la miraban fijamente. Para luego aparecer en la entrada de su casa, sin contacto entre ellos el misterio sería mil veces más complejo de resolver.

 _I bet you didn´t know/_ _Apuesto a que no conocías_

 _The hero in your heart/_ _El héroe en tu corazón_

 _Has strength beyond the known/_ _Tiene fuerza más allá de lo conocido_

 _And never leaves your side/_ _Y nunca deja tu lado_

 _You´re the hero in your heart/_ _Eres el héroe en tu corazón_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Terminado el primer libro con mi capitulo mas corto desde el prologo XD ¿opiniones? Que taaaal como vamos que les pareceeeeeeeeee.?

/-/Reviews: (no sé porque sigo poniéndolo en plural xD sí sé que este fic lo siguen solo como tres personas jajajaja)

 **badpenguins:** actualizo los lunes si el tiempo me lo permite, me alegra que te gustara, ya acabamos el primer libro, el segundo empieza el lunes próximo, en este mismo link, a esta hora por este mismo canal jajajajaja gracias por el review y el follow

Advertí que vamos leeento :3

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

La descripción del despacho del director la tome de las películas más que de los libros.

La descripción de la manticora fue tomada de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, pero también de algunas enciclopedias de mitología.

La canción es The hero in your Heart de Thomas Bergersen y Merethe Soltvedt

Siguiendo con dream cast elegiría a Hunter Parrish para Louis y Maiara Walsh para Lavender, Rose Leslei para Molly, Dylan O`brien para James, Dove Cameron para Nymph, Cameron Monaghan para Hugo y Sabrina Carpenter para Francine. Como extra imagino a Ryan McCartan en el papel de Ivan Krum.


	7. Libro 2:Cognitio-Capítulo 1-ProteanCharm

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Segundo: Cognitio**

 **Capítulo 1 – Encantamiento Proteico:**

 _El_ _encantamiento Proteico (Protean Charm) es un hechizo que conecta varios objetos entre sí, con un objeto maestro en común. Si el objeto maestro sufre un cambio así lo harán los que estén conectados a él._

Fue el primer verano que Rose no tuvo contacto ninguno con sus primos, menos aun con sus amigos, aunque sus padres no podían evitar que se escribieran vía lechuza, la pelirroja estaba bastante segura que las cartas eran revisadas y quién sabe si alteradas por ellos.

Había discutido con Hermione duramente durante todas las vacaciones, ella y Ron seguían negándose con ahínco a hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni la cara de cachorrito conjunta de ella y su hermano había logrado doblegar a su padre, cosa que le decía que el asunto era, por demás demasiado serio.

No era solo su familia, de las pocas líneas que había podido cruzar con Albus, los Potter tampoco tenían contacto con nadie más, incluso James hizo una inmadura pataleta por no poder ver a sus compinches, cosa que solo le ganó un duro castigo por parte de Ginny. La comunicación entre los chicos también estaba limitada en casa, entre los mismos hermanos, los adultos impedían como fuera que tramaran algo.

Con el caluroso verano abrazándoles y arrancándoles la energía, Rose solo pudo deducir que la correspondencia menos limitada que tenía era con Scorpius, ya que la mayoría de sus cartas se reducían a duelos de conocimiento o a insultos varios, los padres de ambos parecieron pasarlas por alto como algo de menor importancia.

A mediados del verano y con varias ideas en la cabeza, fruto de historias de la guerra contadas por su abuelo Arthur que estuvo de visita, la pelirroja ideó un plan. Tomó con afán una hoja de pergamino y trató como pudo de ocultar la verdadera intención de sus palabras, comenzando con un duelo e insultos para disimular.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Como ya he demostrado, mi intelecto y conocimientos son muy superiores, no creo que tengas la capacidad de superar mis avances en estas vacaciones, por más que lo intentes._

 _He llegado incluso a dominar algunos hechizos de nivel EXTASIS, no creo que la conexión entre tus proteínas neuronales de niño de 10 años te baste para alcanzarme._

 _Supongo que tu cerebro del tamaño de tu reloj de bolsillo entenderá al menos este mensaje y dejará de hacer vanos intentos de pensar en este reto._

 _Rose Weasley_

Con el pánico alborotado, le entregó la carta a Aurum, su pequeña lechuza de plumaje amarillo, que se elevó en vuelo segundos después. Tuvo que esperar media hora para que el animalito regresara y media más para que Ebano, la lechuza de negra de Scorpius, le trajera su respuesta. Con afán abrió la carta paseando sus ojos por la elegante escritura.

 _Weasley:_

 _Creo que el collar que llevas debe estar apretándote demasiado el cuello, si el oxígeno no llega a tu cerebro tiendes a desvariar._

 _Con mi memoria prodigiosa tendré aprendidos muchos más hechizos de ese nivel que tu cuando inicien las clases. Incluso hare apuestas con todos los chicos del grupo, deberías apostar tu misma con las chicas, ¿o tienes miedo de perder pequeña y poco inteligente pelirroja?_

 _Scorpius Malfoy_

Al parecer ninguna de las dos cartas había sido alterada, los insultos estaban funcionando a la perfección como distracción, y gracias a Merlin el rubio parecía haber captado el mensaje a cabalidad. Garabateó algunas líneas más.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Te aseguro que apostare, no tengo miedo porque sé que te voy a vencer, por algo sé que soy la Hesper Starkey de mi generación. Ni siquiera un Guardián podría vencerme, así que probaremos quien es el mejor cuando volvamos a la escuela._

 _Rose Weasley_

La cantidad de cartas ceso desde ese momento, la pelirroja dejó de intentar contactarse con nadie más, y para alivio de sus padres se metió de cabeza en los libros en lugar de seguir haciendo preguntas. Poco dejaba su habitación y si lo hacía era solo para comer, siempre acarreando diferentes textos con ella.

La situación se repetía en el Pent House de los Malfoy, e incluso por más que Nymph tratara de retar a su hermano a juegos de gobstones o naipes explosivos, el chico no perdió la concentración en sus estudios.

Los nervios de los adultos iban en aumento en cuanto el fin de las vacaciones se acercaba, el viaje a el callejón diagon para conseguir los útiles y textos de segundo año fue increíblemente rápido. La pelirroja alcanzó a divisar a los Scamander cerca de Gringotts cuando ya se iban, pero la mano firme de su madre en el hombro le impidió ir corriendo a decir hola.

Literalmente el verano más largo en sus doce años de vida, solo esperaba que su plan rindiera frutos al regresar a la escuela.

La mañana del primero de septiembre aun hacía algo de calor, pero la brisa fresca empezaba a soplar logrando el clima perfecto. El vapor del tren inundaba la plataforma 9 ¾, y la pellirroja empujaba su carrito con alegría perdiéndose entre la espesa nube.

—Rose— Hermione casi al trote la alcanzó cuando entregaba su baúl en el vagón de carga—se buena niña ¿quieres? — le abotonó la túnica para después acomodarle la mochila sobre el hombro— vas a la escuela a estudiar, no quiero más quejas sobre preguntas de McGonagall ni de ningún profesor ¿vale? — la pequeña solo atinó a asentir echando una ojeada por la plataforma a ver si veía a alguien conocido— Ahora sube al tren.

—Pero mamá…

—Hija sube al tren— Rose soltó un sonoro suspiro, procediendo a darle un abrazo a su hermano y uno a su padre para luego hacer lo ordenado por su madre.

Como siempre puntual, a las once, el antiguo vehículo se puso en marcha, dejando una nube de espeso humo blanco tras él.

—Hermione, sabes que no podremos tenerlos separados durante mucho tiempo, por más atención especial que les vayan a poner en la escuela son chicos listos, van a encontrar la forma de verse tarde o temprano— murmuró Ginny con la mirada fija en el lugar por el cual había desaparecido el tren.

—Confío en que podremos resolverlo todo antes de que nada empiece— la castaña suspiró volviéndose hacia los adultos que quedaban en la plataforma.

—Tu misma sabes que no todas las preguntas que ellos hacen tienen aún respuesta concreta, las cosas se están moviendo, pero no entendemos cómo se desarrollaran los acontecimientos— Astoria se apoyó en Draco, echando una ojeada donde Teddy vigilaba a su hija, acompañada de Lily, Hugo y Lavender.

—Solo tendremos que investigar más a fondo— sentenció Harry respondiendo por su amiga.

Apenas el tren partió, se vio un montón de niños salir de diferentes compartimientos y dirigirse corriendo hacia el último vagón de pasajeros, Victorie se había graduado el año anterior, por lo cual, nadie podía controlarles en el vehículo.

Al llegar allí, Rose le saltó encima a Albus dándole un efusivo abrazo, siempre tan unidos desde niños nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin poder hablar con su querido primo.

—Suéltame pesado a ti no te extrañe— la gruñona voz de Dominique llegó a sus oídos, Cedric estaba prácticamente colgado de ella dándole besos en la mejilla y la chica trataba, sin éxito, de sacárselo de encima.

—Mi hermosa Veela, si estas aún más bella si fuera posible, casi dolía el no poder ver tu perfecto rostro todo este tiempo— gimió apretándola más contra él, haciendo caso omiso del mal genio en aumento de la chica.

James logró que soltara a su prima antes de que esta le echara una maldición imperdonable, los compinches se abrazaron entre ellos, Louis, Thomas y Lysander hicieron lo mismo, mas allá Alice y Lucy conversaban a toda velocidad, Rose soltó a Albus para que este abrazara a Scorpius y ella saludo de la misma manera a Misaki. Seguidamente saludo a todos sus primos restantes.

—Me gustara esta escuela si todos son tan efusivos— sonrió Francine a Roxanne, ambas niñas de primero miraban alegres la fiesta de abrazos de bienvenida.

—Los guardianes tienen reunión con Hesper, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde— declaró Rose antes de que el grupo se separara.

—¿Eh? — las dos de primero miraron a Alice con cara de confusión.

—Ya les explicara alguno que sea de la casa donde queden hoy— la rubia le guiño el ojo a su hermana menor llevándose el dedo índice a los labios para dar a entender que era un secreto.

Los tres últimos compartimientos del vagón se llenaron rápidamente con el ruidoso grupo, que conversaban en voz alta sobre lo que les había ocurrido en el verano. Rose se sentó junto a la ventana y echó una mirada al frente, topándose con los plateados ojos de Scorpius, ambos, como siempre, se miraron fijamente por un segundo, para luego asentir al tiempo a la pregunta que los dos se habían lanzado sin necesidad de palabras. La pelirroja fue la primera en desviar la mirada, sintiendo esa extraña sensación en el estómago que calificó como hambre, abrió una rana de chocolate echándosela automáticamente a la boca, Merlín le sonreía desde el cromo. El chico rubio parecía más alto y su cabello estaba lejos de ser el pulcro peinado hacia atrás del año anterior, desordenado en todas direcciones y más largo, muy similar al de Albus; en algún lugar recóndito de su mente lo clasifico como atractivo, pero luego desecho el pensamiento con terror.

Al arribar a la estación de Hogsmeade y siendo de segundo año, ahora debían ir en las carrozas negras junto con los demás alumnos mayores, las dos nuevas siguieron a Hagrid junto con el resto de primer año, al lago donde las barcas les esperaban.

Como siempre Hogwarts estaba engalanado con hermosa iluminación, la noche estrellada solo hacia crecer el ambiente mágico que rodeaba al antiquísimo castillo, no quedaba rastro ninguno de todos los desastres causados por la Manticora, las reparaciones mágicas al parecer eran bastante agiles.

—Bienvenidos a hogwarts— la directora McGonagall dio inicio a su discurso cuando todos estuvieron sentados y los de primer año estaban a la espera de la elección de su casa— como siempre he de repetir, el bosque oscuro está estrictamente prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Levántense temprano el primer día de clases, es posible que se pierdan ya que no conocen el castillo aún. Desde la segunda guerra mágica, y para fomentar las relaciones amistosas entre casas, se ha permitido que se mezclen durante las comidas, pero durante los eventos oficiales deben sentarse en sus mesas correspondientes. — una bruja joven, de treinta años o tal vez menos, que el grupo no conocía, se puso de pie, estaba acomodada entre el puesto de Hagrid y Aberfoth, su túnica purpura oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su piel tan pálida que casi parecía vampírica y su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta— Nuestro profesor suplente de transformaciones ha decidido no tomar el puesto de tiempo completo, así que me enorgullece dar la bienvenida a la señorita Helena Matsumoto, esperamos que tenga éxito en sus lecciones.

Mientras los estudiantes aplaudían a la nueva maestra Cedric le dio un codazo a James que volteó a mirarle.

—Oh ahora sí que tengo ganas de ir a clase de transformaciones— su amigo rio con ganas, pero esta afirmación le gano una mirada de reproche de parte de Dominique que estaba junto a su primo.

—Pervertido incorregible— soltó entre dientes, en el estrado el sombrero empezaba a cantar, para poco después dar comienzo a la asignación de las casas correspondientes.

La suspicaz Roxanne Weasley y la estudiosa Francine Longbottom consiguieron quedar juntas en Ravenclaw, cosa que fue de alegría para ambas, aun si ninguna de las dos quedo en la casa de sus hermanos mayores.

Aunque Rose hubiera preferido hacer la reunión el día de la llegada, el cansancio por el largo viaje podía impedirles a los del grupo prestar atención adecuadamente, seguía meditando sobre eso mientras se encaminaba con los Gryffindor a su respectiva sala común.

Recibió una mirada fugaz de Scorpius cuando se separaron en las escaleras que dividían los dormitorios, se revolvió incomoda ante la sensación, no le agradaba demasiado tener que compartir secretos con su rival.

Al día siguiente a media mañana de un martes caluroso, después de tomar tranquilamente su desayuno en el comedor, Rose, junto a Misaki, Albus y Scorpius se dirigieron al salón de transformaciones para dar inicio a la única clase que tenían programada durante esa jornada.

—Buenos días clase— saludó la maestra cuando todos tomaron asiento, tenía algo de acento al hablar— como ya lo dijo la profesora McGonagall soy Helena Matsumoto, soy graduada del colegio Mahoutokoro, con intercambio por un año en Castelobruxo. Mi especialidad siempre fue el área de transformaciones, en la que obtuve siempre durante todos mis cursos y años de estudio un extraordinario en mis notas. Soy animago registrado, pero sabrán que este avanzado tema lo veremos hasta cuarto año. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de dar inicio?

Como ninguno levantó la mano, la maestra inició la clase entregando un escarabajo a cada niño, la idea era transformarlo en un botón.

Esta vez para los cuatro chicos el hechizo fue demasiado sencillo, Misaki se sintió orgullosa de alcanzar por fin a sus amigos en algo, se había aplicado todo el verano en sus estudios para poder seguirles el paso.

La profesora Matsumoto, que paseaba su delgada figura por el salón explicándole a los estudiantes que no lo lograban como llevar a cabo la transformación, se detuvo un momento para observarles con los ojos entre cerrados, un rumor había escuchado en el salón de profesores sobre aquel grupo, pero esperaría a que el año escolar avanzara para confirmar sus sospechas.

La lección llego a su fin coincidiendo con la hora de almuerzo, los alumnos salieron a trompicones por la puerta alegres de poder respirar un poco de libertad.

En el comedor se reunieron con el grupo que iba en aumento cada año, pero cosas como las bromas de los "merodeadores", los golpes de Dominique a Cedric o los apuntes extraños de Lysander, no cambiaban.

Hedwig II dejó caer el diario en manos de Albus como todas las mañanas, este lo abrió con afán buscando las historietas cómicas, siempre era lo primero que leía a menos que encontrara una noticia más interesante.

Scorpius echó una mirada profunda a su lado, donde Rose estaba sentada comiendo espagueti, la pelirroja estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle por lo que habían conversado durante el verano cuando una vocecita chillona le interrumpió de mala manera.

—Scorpius Malfoy— susurró con voz melosa atrayendo la atención de los que se encontraban cerca, una niña de buen aspecto, piel tostada y ojos claros, el cabello castaño pulcramente peinado y una diadema enjoyada en verde adornando su cabeza, la insignia en su túnica decía Slytherin. Tras ella una rubia y una pelinegra, aparentemente del mismo año y portando las mismas insignias.

—¿Te conozco? — el rubio arqueó una ceja ante la mención de su nombre, ya poniéndose algo a la defensiva por la fama que este le acarreaba. La niña soltó una risita tonta, logrando que Rose se diera cuenta al instante que probablemente no iban a llevarse bien.

—Qué lindo eres, solo por eso te perdonare— batió las pestañas con coquetería impropia de su edad— Soy Regina Zabini, mi madre ha dicho que tú y yo estamos destinados a casarnos.

James se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo y empezó a toser violentamente, el resto tenían la boca abierta ante la declaración de la chiquilla.

—¿Perdón? — logró Scorpius cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

—Mi madre es Pansy, la novia de tu padre durante la escuela, ella me ha dicho que tu abuelo quiere hacer arreglos para nuestro futuro matrimonio, para evitar que pase algo vergonzoso como con tu padre— su sonrisa de prepotencia no se vio disminuida ni cuando el rubio arrugó el ceño con algo de mal genio.

—Mi abuelo no puede tomar decisiones por mí— soltó apretando los puños a los costados— ni siquiera vivimos en la misma casa porque mi padre quiere evitar que el influya en mi o en mi hermana. Además ¿qué te hace creer que le caes bien? Él no es amigo de nadie más que de sí mismo.

—Ya veremos que tanto me quiere cuando le cuente que su querido nieto es el primer Malfoy en quedar en Gryffindor—de nuevo la misma risita tonta, Rose crispó los puños algo exasperada de la chiquilla— y que además te juntas con mestizos y sangre sucia, seguro hará lo imposible para corregir tu mal camino.

—¿A quién demonios le hablas de esa manera mocosa maleducada? Aquí nadie está obligando a Malfoy a quedarse, él lo hace porque quiere— Rose se había puesto de pie con la mano demasiado cerca del bolsillo de su túnica donde guardaba la varita. Regina entrecerró los ojos desafiante echándole una mirada de asco a la chica.

—Seguro lo que tú quieres es quedarte con Scorpius ¿no es así? No eres digna de él, ¿Crees que él se fijaría en ti? Mírate no eres bonita o femenina, al menos ten la decencia de domar ese nido que llamas cabello, hija de una sangre sucia y un traidor de la sangre, ni siquiera te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra— escupió con veneno la Zabini, y aunque Rose siguiera mostrando su cara valiente, el rubio pudo ver el dolor en sus azules ojos ante la declaración.

—Romina, es suficiente— gruñó metiéndose entre las dos chicas, echándole a la menor una mirada cargada de ira.

—Soy Regina…— gimió indignada actuando un puchero.

—Como maldita sea te llames— los chicos de la mesa se pusieron de pie ante la actitud del chico, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado, parecía querer estrangular a la presumida— No te conozco, y no quiero hacerlo, no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí, hablar sobre mi familia, llamar a mi madre una vergüenza e insultar a mis amigos y mi casa, tu sangre pura y tu apellido me importan un bledo— Thomas se acercó un poco, temiendo que su primo fuese a cometer homicidio frente a todo el colegio—me interesa poco o nada lo que tu madre y mi abuelo planeen, y no te permito que le hables a Rose de esa manera, no quiero verte hacerlo de nuevo o en serio lo vas a lamentar ¿Esta claro? — la niña retrocedió asustada asintiendo, sus dos compañeras tenían una cara de pánico total— Ahora largo…

Con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger, Regina pasó por el lado de una sorprendida Rose para salir del comedor.

—Esto no se queda así— siseó suavemente antes de abandonar el recinto seguida de sus amigas.

Ante la mirada atónita del grupo Scorpius se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada, un par de segundos después, Rose reaccionó y se sentó de nuevo para terminar su espagueti.

—¿De dónde demonios salió esa loca? — preguntó confundido Lorcan mientras todos volvían a sus lugares, Lucy le dio un pequeño golpe—¿qué? No me puedes negar que esa tiene el cerebro bien frito.

—Es de primer año, estaba esta mañana en nuestra clase de pociones— explicó Francine sirviéndose mecánicamente una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

—Siempre se la pasa con Evelyn McLaggen y Abigail Montague, son como su sequito— Roxanne miró con algo de desprecio hacia la puerta por donde desaparecieron las tres niñas.

—Con razón no había visto las mini arpías en la sala común— espetó Misaki— pero si así empiezan el año escolar, que Merlin nos ayude.

—Arpías, pero atractivas— Cedric subió y bajó las cejas con coquetería, ganándose que Dominique le diera un puntapié bajo la mesa —Ouch— como siempre esto acabo de romper la tención logrando una carcajada comunal.

Albus había vuelto a sus tiras cómicas del profeta, Rose, sentada frente a él, fijó la mirada con curiosidad en la noticia de primera plana.

—¿Al, Puedes dejar de moverte?, o bien ¿leerme la noticia de primera plana? — gruñó cuando el bailoteo del chico la hizo repetir la segunda línea.

—¿Eh? — cerró el diario echando una ojeada a lo que su prima indicaba, carraspeó suavemente aclarándose la garganta— La escuela francesa Beauxbatons ha sufrido un grave robo la pasada noche. "El Diamante Hope", el cual se había trasladado del banco principal de Paris a la bóveda de la escuela por considerarse que estaría más seguro allí, desapareció de las instalaciones sin dejar rastros, no hay pistas o sospechosos del suceso. En custodia se encontraban muchos otros tesoros de mayor valor, que fueron dejados de lado por los perpetradores que solo se llevaron la mágica joya. La réplica del suntuoso articulo sigue estando en el museo Smithsoniano muggle en Estados Unidos de América, y no ha habido reportes de intentos de robo de la misma.

—No sabía que el que estaba en el museo fuera una réplica— espetó Alice cuando el chico hubo terminado la lectura.

—Prácticamente todas las reliquias que los muggles consideran mágicas y están en museos son replicas sin magia o valor monetario real, tienen pequeños encantamientos para engañar a los curadores y espectadores, ya que las piezas originales si tienen magia poderosa que los ministerios del mundo no pueden dejar en manos de muggles—Dominique subió los hombros con sencillez— me lo explicó mi padre hace algunos años. También algunas reliquias que ellos creen que son mitológicas o que desaparecieron, están en los bancos o escuelas mágicas del mundo.

—Pero ¿qué tiene de especial ese diamante? — preguntó Fred con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada asqueada de su hermana.

—Para los muggles tiene una maldición y es parte de las joyas de la corona francesa, pero el verdadero, dicen que es la pieza de algo mayor, unido a otra reliquia tendrán poder de curar cualquier herida, incluyendo regenerar miembros cercenados o sangre perdida, nadie sabe realmente como funciona, ni cuál es la otra parte con la que se une— Louis se puso de pie, seguido por Lysander y Thomas— tenemos clase, nos vemos más tarde.

—¿Sera posible que esto tenga que ver con todo el misterio? — Meditó Molly posando su barbilla entre sus manos.

—Lo dudo— Lucy, Alice y Lorcan también se apresuraron a terminar lo que les quedaba del almuerzo— eso fue en Francia, lejos de aquí, ¿Qué posible conexión podría tener? — dicho esto los tres se alejaron siguiendo a los ravenclaw que ya habían salido del comedor.

Seguidamente las dos niñas de primero se apuraron para su primera clase de vuelo en el patio.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto Molly— James se puso de pie, el resto de los de cuarto año le imitaron— probablemente sea un hecho aislado.

Los cinco se dirigieron a clase, dejando solo a los de segundo que no tenían más lecciones por el resto del día.

Scorpius volvió su mirada a la pelirroja clavando sus ojos en los de ella, para luego hacer un gesto con la cabeza indicando la salida, incomoda, la chica asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie.

—¿A dónde van ustedes dos? — Misaki levantó una ceja con sospecha— y juntos

—Oh, es lo del cobertizo de nuevo— apuntó Albus mostrándole la palma a la asiática que le dio cinco riendo, mientras Rose se sonrojaba violentamente.

—No es eso— gimió apenada manoteando en el aire frente a ella, el rubio tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia esperando a ver que se le ocurría argumentar a la chica. — tengo que ir a la sala común antes de lo de Hesper, necesito algo que dejé en mi dormitorio.

—¿Y cuál es la excusa de él? — la asiática hizo un gesto con los labios indicando al chico tras su amiga, este soltó una risa ligera.

—También dejé algo en mi dormitorio— se cruzó de brazos notando divertido como la pelirroja se sonrojaba más y más.

—Arrrgg ¿Por qué demonios todo suena tan mal interpretable? — se jaloneó los rojos cabellos mientras los tres restantes reían con ganas— es todo me voy— gruñó ofuscada dándose la vuelta y golpeando el hombro del ojigriz al pasar— después de recoger lo que debo recoger nos vemos allí— Albus y Misaki seguían burlándose de su reacción, Scorpius subió los hombros y se dio la vuelta para seguir a la ofuscada chica que daba furiosas zancadas.

A la velocidad que llevaba, la alcanzó a penas para no tener que repetir la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda, colándose cuando se cerraba. El huracán pelirrojo había corrido escaleras arriba, por lo que no le quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo, al abrir el baúl, sacó con cuidado una caja de madera más pequeña, cerrando el compartimiento y bajando a penas para toparse a Rose en la sala común, aunque esta, a penas lo vio venir echo a correr de nuevo por la puerta, y bufando ofendido, la siguió.

La ojiazul no se detuvo hasta dar con el retrato de Hesper, allí paró para tomar un par de bocanadas de aire. El niño aprovechó el momento para darle alcance.

— _Lunartickle_ — murmuró entre jadeos la pelirroja y el cuadro se movió para darles paso.

Adentro ya estaban Albus y Misaki que se miraron con suspicacia al verlos entrar.

—Oh y ¿porque vienen tan cansados? — la asiática se sentó junto al ojiverde en el sofa— y de nuevo juntos.

—Misa, de verdad no más, no estoy de humor—gruñó Rose caminando hacia la mesita de centró y depositando allí la cajita que traía, sus ojos fueron al rubio, que puso la suya del otro lado—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta del mensaje oculto? — pregunto quedito, pero, dado el silencio de la sala los tres escucharon.

—Por favor Weasley, ni tu puedes ser tan ofensiva al escribir, en un principio me enojé, pero un par de lecturas rápidas después, busqué el libro de hechizos avanzados y lo abrí en la página que sugeriste— abrió su caja enseñándole el contenido, once relojes de bolsillo con una G marcada en la tapa— ahí todo estuvo bastante claro, y al parecer mi mensaje también lo entendiste rápido.

—Estaba sencillo—Rose abrió su caja revelando once relicarios también con una G marcada— lo que no entiendo es porque hiciste once relojes, son diez chicos, pero somos once chicas.

—A ver, a ver— gimió Albus masajeándose la cien tratando de comprender lo que ocurría— déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes dos se estuvieron escribiendo en clave todo el verano, entendieron muy rápido la clave de los mensajes del otro y además se entienden el uno al otro sin siquiera cruzar palabras, y quieren que nosotros no pensemos mal de eso.

—Al, por favor, no es momento para esto— resopló su prima echándole una mirada de advertencia— además no fue todo el verano, que yo recuerde fueron como tres cartas, eso no significa nada.

—¿En qué planeta no significa nada? —inquirió Misaki ganándose también una helada mirada de parte de la de ojos azules— bien, bien continúen su conversación, pero procuren explicar al final el propósito de todo esto, eso si no quieren que empecemos a imaginar cosas donde no las hay— la chica hizo un gesto exagerado de comillas en el aire haciendo a Rose bufar exasperada.

—Pensé que incluirías a Victorie, por eso hice uno para Teddy— respondió Scorpius a la duda planteada anteriormente por la pelirroja.

—Aunque son familia creo que ya están más del lado de los adultos, saben todo y no quieren decir nada, por lo cual no sé si sería lo mejor, creo que deberías guardar el que sobra, por si acaso— la Weasley tomó el primero de la fila en la caja y se lo colgó al cuello, Malfoy procedió también a quedarse con el primer reloj, seguidamente, entregaron un relicario a Misaki y un reloj a Albus, ambos chicos examinaron los objetos con curiosidad.

—Y tenemos esto, ¿porque? — inquirió Potter examinado el reloj.

—Esperemos a los demás para la explicación, es algo larga y la verdad tengo flojera de contarla dos veces— Roce tomó asiento frente a Misaki, Scorpius por su parte se posiciono a su lado, solo para molestarla. La chica bufó exasperada ante las caras de picardía de los dos chicos de Slytherin, recostándose un poco en el sofá y mirando al techo para evitar las miradas— Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—¿Cómo esa vez que rompimos el tarro de galletas favorito de la abuela? O mas ¿Cómo cuando James y Fred le quemaron el pelo a Dominique y Molly? — inquirió aburrido Albus explayándose en su sitio.

—Mucho peor que cualquiera de esas— el grupo soltó un suspiró comunal.

—Bueno, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, y bueno mientras llegan los demás—Misaki sacó una baraja de snap explosivo del bolsillo de su túnica.

Jugando los encontraron James, Fred y Cedric, siendo los primeros en llegar, por no decir los primeros en escaparse de clase, poco después Molly y Dominique hicieron aparición.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que Roxanne y Francine, seguidas de cerca por Thomas, Lorcan, Lysander y Louis, decidieran entrar a la sala, las dos primeras estaban maravilladas con el escondite.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Lucy y Alice completaron el grupo.

—Bien ya que todos llegaron hay que comenzar con esto— Scorpius se puso de pie parándose en donde todos pudiesen verlo, Rose se desperezó para luego seguirle, posicionándose a su lado.

—Bueno, como primera medida, demos la bienvenida a Roxanne y Francine a los Guardianes— las chicas hicieron un gesto de saludo— está de más decir que esto es un grupo secreto y que nadie además de los que entrenamos juntos en el invierno pasado debe enterarse de este grupo o lugar, en especial los adultos, Victorie y Teddy incluidos— todos asintieron, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la pelirroja, esta le hizo un gesto al rubio para que prosiguiera.

—La razón de esto, es que al tener curiosidad por lo que está ocurriendo, preguntamos a los adultos, y han preferido separarnos para que no indaguemos algo que al parecer nos concierne— Scorpius tomó aire— la comunicación fue difícil en el verano, incluso restringida dentro de nuestras viviendas y entre hermanos o primos, así que Weasley y yo decidimos buscar una estrategia por si esto seguía pasando.

Ambos empezaron a entregar un relicario a cada niña y un reloj a cada niño.

—Malfoy y yo descubrimos, que dadas las peleas y lo mucho que nos insultamos el uno al otro, las únicas cartas que no alteraban eran entre nosotros— Rose puso su caja en la mesa, quedaban tres relicarios, en la caja de Scorpius solo dos relojes— cuando el abuelo Arthur estuvo de visita en casa, contó algo sobre los galeones falsos que usaron en el ejercito de Dumbledore durante la guerra, mi madre los hizo con el encantamiento proteico, la idea se me hizo perfecta, aunque no con galeones, ya que solo usaban números para horas y fechas, la idea era que se pudieran entregar mensajes.

—¿Encantamiento proteico? —gimió Louis abriendo mucho los ojos— ese encantamiento es de nivel Extasis.

—Bueno he de decir que no fue nada sencillo de aprender, pero ya teniendo conectados los objetos, con solo un pequeño hechizo de transfiguración les podremos hacer llegar el mensaje— Scorpius abrió su reloj— haremos una prueba.

Ambos chicos sacaron sus varitas para transfigurar sus respectivos objetos.

—Demonios está caliente— gruñó James pasándose el reloj de una mano a otra.

—" _Esta es una prueba"_ —leyó Alice en su relicario— oh el mensaje se borró.

—La idea es que se borre después de que lo lean, y que parezcan objetos comunes a simple vista— explicó Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y esos? — señaló Thomas a los sobrantes en ambas cajas.

—Para los que nos faltan, cuando ingresen el año que viene se los entregaremos—respondió el rubio con simpleza, ambos chicos cerraron las cajas poniéndolas en el baúl más alejado de la puerta.

—¿Podríamos investigar un poco acerca del tesoro que se robaron en Francia? — Molly se agarró ambas manos algo compungida.

—¿Sigues inquieta por eso? — inquirió su hermana.

—Bueno, debemos tener en cuenta que la vez anterior que hubo una noticia fue que se fugaron los mortifagos de Azkaban, y ¿si esto si tiene que ver con eso? ¿No sería mejor estar preparados? Digo, para que no nos agarren por sorpresa como con todos los ataques del año pasado— explicó la chica mirándoles con determinación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella— soltó Lysander con hablar pausado— además la pieza robada es muy peculiar, en el artículo incluso dicen que había objetos de mayor valor monetario que no se robaron, por lo cual debe tener un fin diferente, por no decir que malvado.

—Supongo que podríamos…—

—Ir a la biblioteca— completaron todos a coro ante la declaración de Rose, esta infló las mejillas disgustada.

—De veras te pareces más a tia Hermione de lo que quieres admitir— la picó Louis divertido— pero tal vez tienes razón, supongo que hay que empezar por algún lado.

Rose realmente empezaba a detestar que le dijeran que se parecía a sus padres, más aún luego de todas las peleas con estos durante el verano.

—Bien voy a la biblioteca— gruñó apretando los puños a los costados— el que quiera venir es bienvenido.

Scorpius se puso de pie como un resorte ante la declaración, siguiendo los pasos de la chica que ya iba en la puerta, Albus y Misaki se miraron con sospecha, y no queriendo perderse cualquier cosa que ocurriera, salieron tras ellos. El resto del grupo acabo por recoger sus cosas y tratar de darles alcance, la curiosidad realmente estaba impulsando incluso a los menos estudiosos a internarse en el centro de la sabiduría del castillo.

Con el afán que la pelirroja llevaba para poder aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, no se fijó y se estrelló directo con alguien que iba saliendo de uno de los salones cercanos a su destino. Trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio, segura de que terminaría de espaldas contra el suelo, cerró los ojos; para su fortuna la persona con quien se chocó tuvo buenos reflejos, agarrándola con un brazo por la cintura para que no cayera.

—Oh, creo que se están cayendo los ángeles del cielo— una seductora voz le instó a abrir los ojos, un chico atractivo con el cabello castaño claro y más alto que ella, la miraba con atención, portaba insignias de la casa de las serpientes.

—¿Uh? — fue todo lo que logró balbucear en su confusión, tratando de liberarse, pero él no parecía con ganas de dejarle ir.

—No todos los días una dulzura como tú se estrella literalmente en mi camino— susurró galante, alargando la mano que no la sostenía para acariciarle el rostro, los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron de confundidos a enfadados en un segundo.

Un fuerte manotón hizo eco por el pasillo, la mano fue bloqueada furiosamente por otra más pálida, ofendido, el castaño quito su mirada de Rose, para encontrarse cara a cara con un irritado Scorpius.

—Hacer ese tipo de cosas sin autorización es de muy malos modales— ladró tratando de contener su mal genio— ella está tratando de soltarse, así que déjala ya.

El mayor apretó su agarre, algo desafiante, logrando irritar más aún si era posible al primogénito de Draco Malfoy. La chica de nuevo procedió a intentar que el otro la dejara ir, sin pensarlo dos veces, Scorpius tomó su mano tirando de ella hasta que logró zafarla del agarre.

—¿Y tu quien te crees para venir a entrometerte en mis asuntos mocoso? — espetó con desdén alisándose la túnica.

—Tiberius McLaggen— susurró una voz, que ambos chicos reconocieron de inmediato como Fred— que extraño que estés causando problemas— el sarcasmo se sentía en la voz del Weasley, de reojo Rose podía ver que todo el grupo les había dado alcance y estaban a solo unos metros de ellos.

—Este no es asunto de ustedes tampoco— rugió Tiberius tratando de parecer amenazante, el apretón de Scorpius en la mano de Rose se intensifico.

—Es nuestra prima Rosie a quien estas acosando y nuestro amigo Scorpius al que llamas mocoso, así que sí creo que si es muy nuestro asunto— James se cruzó de brazos mirándole fijamente.

—¿Weasley y Malfoy? — escupió el segundo apellido con un asco palpable mirando a los dos de segundo que seguían tomados de la mano, alzando una ceja se dio la vuelta enviándoles una mirada de desprecio a todos para luego desaparecer en la primera esquina que encontró.

—¿Quién es él pesado estirado? — preguntó Alice enfocando sus ojos almendrados en los de Fred.

—Tiberius Mclaggen es de cuarto año como nosotros, es un fastidio— respondió el chico.

—Además es un mujeriego peor que Cedric— explicó Dominique señalando al asiático con el pulgar.

—Me ofendes mi bella Nique yo solo tengo ojos para ti— respondió teatralmente, logrando que la Weasley bufara cansada.

—A parte de todo es un pervertido total— gimió Molly inflando graciosamente las mejillas— ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cachetadas recibió el año pasado por estar tratando de toquetear chicas.

Albus se acercó al par que seguía mirando la esquina donde el desagradable se había perdido.

—Que romántico— expresó la asiática junto a él con aire meloso.

—Si— murmuró el ojiverde siguiéndole el juego— nunca pensé que ustedes fueran de los que van a todo lado tomaditos de las manos— el par se separó como si el otro quemase, girando sus sonrojados rostros a sus molestos amigos que ahora hacían caritas de beso.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos apretando los puños a los costados, para, seguidamente echar a andar de nuevo hacia la biblioteca, el grupo le siguió segundos después.

Se separaron al llegar, algunos para artefactos mágicos, otros hacia historia de la magia. Fred y James constantemente golpeándose la cabeza contra los libros.

—Ese pobre texto no tienen la culpa de que tú no sepas leer— regañó Alice al primero.

—Se leer solo que no me gusta— gruñó ofendido Fred tratando de volver a la lectura.

—Aquí solo dice lo mismo que ya Louis nos había dicho— Lorcan cerró con fuerza el viejo ejemplar haciendo que una nube de polvo saliera de él.

Rose tuvo que estar de acuerdo, la mayoría de libros que encontraron en ambas secciones solo hablaban de la ubicación del diamante en cuestión, o de lo que ya contara su primo durante el almuerzo, nada de información realmente valiosa.

Molly miraba la sección prohibida con las mejillas infladas, tratando de decidirse a entrar.

—Te meterás en problemas— el susurró de su hermana la hizo casi salirse de su piel— recuerda que necesitamos una autorización escrita por un maestro para entrar a esa sección, y ¿qué posible excusa podríamos inventar para que nos dejen investigar ahí? Ahora que nos vigilan podría ser más peligroso.

—¿Qué tal si convenzo a mi padre? — Francine se puso un dedo en el mentón dudando— él podría darme el permiso.

—Lo dudo— gimió Misaki regresando otro libro a su lugar— el profesor Longbottom ha sido de los más reacios a soltar nada de información, en dado caso deberíamos ir con Hagrid.

—No creo que él nos ayude con esto— masculló Albus pasando páginas y páginas sin encontrar nada nuevo— es amigo cercano de papá debieron ponerle sobre aviso.

—Necesitamos alguien aburrido, pero que su clase sea importante, alguien que fácilmente nos firme el permiso sin necesidad de muchas excusas— gimió Thomas poniéndose de pie para devolver otro texto.

—Alguien poco presente en los eventos actuales— meditó Louis repasando un párrafo tras otro.

—Binns— casi gritó Cedric, ganándose un regaño por parte de la señora Pince.

—Bueno, el mujeriego tiene razón— suspiró Dominique, ganando una mueca ofendida del asiático por el mote— ese fantasma es todo menos actual con sus datos.

—Además hay textos de historia de la magia en la sección prohibida y él nos deja ensayos muy largos siempre— Lysander sacó otro libro de la estantería más cercana— es muy posible que el firme los permisos de algunos, pero podría sospechar si los pedimos todos.

—Yo lo hare, con Dominique— Molly señaló a su prima— Scorpius, Rose y Albus pueden ser sospechosos por lo que sabemos, y Dom y yo tenemos extraordinario en esa clase, así que no tendrá reparo en darnos el permiso, una vez encontremos los libros los llevaremos al escondite para un rápido análisis.

—Bien, entonces apenas Binns les deje el primer ensayo empezaremos con el plan— declaró Scopius con otro volumen a mano que no había contenido nada importante— en media hora empieza el toque de queda, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes.

Los autodenominados guardianes, empezaron a recoger rápidamente sus pertenencias dejando el recinto en cuanto pudieron, el toque de queda dio inicio justo cuando alcanzaron la entrada de sus respectivas salas.

Algún tiempo después Molly seguía mirando al techo de su habitación compartida, no había logrado conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma, mas allá Dominique dormitaba manoteando a ratos el aire y murmurando insultos inteligibles. La miró con algo de envidia para acabar fijándose en el viejo reloj sobre su mesita de noche, las once con once, y el sentimiento de responsabilidad tal vez era el que no la dejaba dormir, desde la graduación de Victorie ella era la mayor, llevándole algunos meses al resto de los del grupo que iban en su año, quería cuidarles a todos, pero un horrible presentimiento la perseguía desde hace días, solo esperaba que sus sospechas estuvieran erradas.

 _Can you tell me what is real? /_ _¿Puedes decirme qué es real?_

 _Cause I've lost my way again /_ _Porque he perdido mi camino de nuevo_

 _Can you tell me how to feel? /_ _¿Puedes decirme cómo sentir?_

 _Cause I don't feel anything /_ _Porque no siento nada_

 _Now that I'm down here again /_ _Ahora que estoy aquí abajo otra vez_

 _I'm down with the fallen again /_ _Yo bajé con los caídos de nuevo_

 _Searching through the darkness below /_ _Buscando través de la oscuridad de abajo_

 _For a light in seas of shadows /_ _por una luz en mares de sombras_

 _Far from you, but I could never /_ _Lejos de ti, pero nunca podría_

 _Abdicate, I'll fight forever /_ _Abdicar, lucharé para siempre_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Bieeeeen y ahora? Empezamos este libroooooooooooooooooooo cómo vamos? Un comentarioooo? Alguiennn? muere ignorada XD

/-/Reviews

herkyo: muchas gracias jajajajaja si ellas son un cuento completo y eso que no fue alcohol si no veneno, gracias por tu coment aquí con un capitulo nuevo :3 espero te guste.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

Cognitio significa conocimiento en Latín.

Binns es un fantasma que dicta la clase de historia de la magia.

La señora Pince es la bibliotecaria.

Aurum, el nombre de la lechuza de Rose traduce oro.

La canción es Down with the fallen de Starset.

El encantamiento proteico es con el cual, en el libro, Hermione hace los galeones falsos con los que se ponen las reuniones del ejercito de Dumbledore en Harry Potter y la orden del fénix.


	8. Libro 2:Cognitio-Capítulo 2-Aparecium

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Segundo: Cognitio**

 **Capítulo 2 – Aparecium:**

 _El_ _encantamiento de revelación_ _(_ _Aparecium_ _) es un_ _encantamiento_ _que muestra mensajes ocultos por la tinta invisible u otros medios mágicos. También es posible que este hechizo se pueda utilizar para hacer que otras cosas invisibles se manifiesten._

Hacía mucho tiempo Dominique no recordaba tomarse tan enserio una materia, ella y Molly estudiaron más de lo debido para congraciarse con el aburrido profesor fantasma de historia de la magia. Binns se había mostrado orgulloso de que ambas alumnas preguntaran a cerca de los temas, en lugar de dormirse sobre el pupitre como la mayoría de sus demás compañeros, sus primos incluidos, y dada la poca comunicación que tenía sobre algo que no fuese su asignatura con el resto del personal del colegio, fácilmente accedió a firmar los permisos para que ambas chicas desarrollaran sus ensayos basándose en libros de la sección prohibida.

La señora Prince las había mirado con sospecha cuando trajeron los pergaminos con el permiso del espectro, la directora le había alertado sobre los movimientos de cualquier miembro del grupo en cuestión, por lo cual, los dos primeros días vigiló fijamente a las féminas, pero al notar que estas solo se interesaban por los textos de historia, dejó el asunto convencida que no había nada que temer.

Las Weasley, ya con sus respectivos ensayos terminados excelentemente, aprovecharon que por fin la bibliotecaria volvió a intimidar al resto de los estudiantes que acudían al recinto, y comenzaron su búsqueda en la sección de artefactos.

Un par de semanas después, y habiendo escudriñado casi hasta el último polvoriento ejemplar que encontraron del tema, acudieron a su reunión de los martes en el lugar de siempre.

— _Lunartickle_ — soltó Dominique al retrató que se movió rápidamente para dejarles pasar, en seguida Cedric le saltó encima apretujándola contra sí.

—Mi bella Veela te extrañe demasiado— su tono dulzón y meloso enfureció a la chica.

—Muévete pesado— gruñó empujando sin reparo al asiático que trataba de besarle la mejilla.

Rose se había levantado del sofá con cara de expectación, todas las miradas se dirigieron de inmediato a las chicas mayores.

—No se ilusionen demasiado— gimió Molly dejándose caer en una butaca cercana, con un sonoro suspiro metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica extrayendo un pergamino pequeño— increíblemente encontramos muy poca información— tomó aire llevando sus ojos a las líneas escritas en letra menuda— Esto encontramos en un libro de artefactos en francés que Dom tuvo que traducir: El diamante hope hace parte de una colección de reliquias consideradas las más antiguas del mundo mágico, sus leyendas reales se han perdido entre los secretos y la discreción de los ministerios de magia del mundo, pocos magos han sido autorizados para su estudio, entre ellos, el legendario Merlin y algunos otros de renombre. Cada artefacto de la colección se encuentra protegido por numerosos hechizos y se dice que su magia es tan poderosa que si solo uno de ellos cayera en manos equivocadas podría ocasionar una catástrofe en todo el mundo.

Albus, que estaba de pie junto al tablero, escribió diamante hope, y con una flecha señalo la palabra colección.

—En otro texto— prosiguió la un octavo Veela— encontramos que aparte de Merlin, Dumbledore y otro mago o bruja de su generación fueron los que estudiaron de cerca esta colección, pero buscando en la biografía y la mayoría de textos que hablaban sobre nuestro ilustre antiguo director, no hallamos nada sobre estos artilugios en específico.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que es peligroso que se haya extraviado, que es más de lo que sabía el reportero de el profeta, porque ahí no le dieron mayor importancia— susurró Lysander tomándose el mentón pensativo.

—No sabemos si podamos fiarnos del diario de todos modos, pueden estar tratando de encubrir movimientos o evitando que la gente entre en pánico— Francine jugueteó con uno de sus castaños cabellos, sin quitar los ojos del libro de herbología amazónica que estaba leyendo.

—Da igual, revisamos todos los benditos libros de la escuela y solo encontramos eso— gruñó Dominique cruzando los brazos enfurruñada, junto a Albus, Misaki parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No todos— las miradas repararon en Thomas que abría el baúl junto a la entrada— Scorp, ¿tu echaste una mirada a estos?

—Son solo libros de pociones, Albus encontró varios interesantes el otro día, pero no dicen nada de artefactos— respondió a su primo el rubio.

—¿Y qué del montón de allí? — Rose se dirigió a la pila tras el tablero, seguida de cerca por Roxanne.

—No más libros, ya estoy mareado de eso— imploró Fred echando a andar hacia la entrada donde sus tres compinches le dieron alcance— si encuentran algo nos avisan— señaló el reloj, para luego desaparecer junto a los demás tras el retrato.

—Incorregibles— bufó Alice— Rose, lo siento, pero debo ir a ayudar en la enfermería, si hay algo urgente por favor contáctenme.

Tras la rubia salió Lucy, caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para su cita diaria con Goldy, como habían nombrado al pequeño unicornio.

El resto del grupo, salvo Francine que siguió atenta en su texto y Louis, que estaba inmerso en uno de maldiciones en Latinoamerica, se movieron a la pila ojeando el material que tenían a la mano.

Iban separando por temas los diversos ejemplares.

—Qué raro, este está en blanco, ni una nota en ninguna página— Misaki pasó las hojas de ida y vuelta, pero siguió sin encontrar nada.

—Bueno este no se ve similar a ese— Scorpius señaló un libro purpura y alargado con un broche plateado justo en el centro de la tapa— pero también en blanco.

—Creo que debemos dejar esos en otro grupo, quien sabe si encontremos algo escondido, los analizaremos al terminar— Rose seguía yendo de un texto al siguiente con rapidez.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de porque creen que en la habitación de Hesper podrían encontrar algo relacionado a lo que buscamos— masculló Louis inmerso en su lectura.

—Nada perdemos amigo— Thomas organizaba diligentemente los pocos libros de historia sobre una de las mesas.

Para la hora de cenar, tenían los libros de pociones en el baúl de la entrada, encantamientos en el rincón izquierdo y transformaciones en el derecho.

—¿Qué hacemos con estos? — Misaki señaló la pequeña pila contra la pared en el centro de las dos mayores, había al menos unos quince libros que estaban completamente en blanco.

—Son nuestra única esperanza ya que en los demás no hay nada, pero ya miraremos mañana— a la afirmación de Molly el estomagó de Albus rugió con afán, haciendo que todos estallaran en risa.

—Sí, creo que Al está ansioso por ir a cenar— bromeó Scorpius dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo a su amigo que se tomaba el vientre haciendo dramáticas caras.

El grupo se reunió con los demás en el gran comedor, cuando una explosión hizo volar por los aires la mesa de los maestros, los estudiantes estallaron en carcajadas. La directora se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos, mientras cierto conocido grupo chocaba las manos entre ellos.

—James Potter, Cedric Okabe, Fred Weasley y Lorcan Scamander— McGonagall se masajeó las cienes tratando de tener paciencia— van a limpiar la sala de trofeos y a ayudarle a Hagrid con sus quehaceres por lo que queda del mes— sentenció enfadada sentándose para, con un movimiento de varita, poner todo en su lugar.

Pero los cuatro chicos seguían desternillándose de risa.

—No sé cómo pueden ser tan diferentes— apuntó Dominique mientras veía a Lysander concentrado en uno de los libros que habían encontrado en la guarida.

—Él es el gemelo decente y educado— apuntó Lucy con una cucharada de puré de papas a medio camino.

—¡Hey ¡yo soy muy decente, más bien dirás que él es el raro, pecosa— Apuntó Lorcan sentándose de golpe junto a su hermano y oprimiéndole la nariz a la hija menor de Percy con el dedo índice, cosa que le gano un puntapié— Ouch, que violenta— se volvió a su gemelo que sin dar cuenta de la conversación daba una y otra vuelta al texto de forro purpura — que tanto le ves a ese aburrido libro, está en blanco…

—Eso quiero saber— Scorpius reparó en que era el ejemplar purpura alargado que hallaron casi al comienzo— ¿algo interesante?

La pregunta pareció despertar al Scamander que soltó un sonoro suspiro— aun nada, pero este en especial me intriga, _Revela tus Secretos_ — probó dándole un toque con la varita, pero el texto siguió igual, el misterioso rubio entrecerró los ojos y siguió dándole vueltas durante el resto de la cena.

Lo poco que quedaba del verano se fue, dejándoles la cosecha y el viento levantando las hojas en hermosos remolinos ámbar. La escuela lucia suntuosas decoraciones de Halloween como en años anteriores, y las mesas del gran comedor rebozaban de golosinas.

Como siempre, el ruidoso grupo se encontraba reunido mientras reían de alguna tontería dicha por el mayor de los Okabe, aun el Scamander seguía estudiando concentrado el libro purpura, junto a él, Louis y Francine, dignos Ravenclaw, cada uno con la cabeza metida en un libro.

Antes de que el festejo diera inicio el chillido de Pigwidgeon les llamó la atención de inmediato, la vieja lechuza de Ron pasó surcando el techó del recinto, pero para sorpresa de todos, la carta que llevaba no cayó en manos de Rose, si no de McGonagall.

La pelirroja arrugó el ceño al ver la expresión contrariada de la directora.

—Pig ya está muy anciana, creo que se equivocó de destinatario— balbuceó Albus con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate.

—No creo que sea una equivocación— musitó Scorpius al ver que Minerva se ponía de pie con el rostro pálido.

—Weasleys y Potters— la mujer emprendió su camino hacia la salida— síganme por favor— ordenó, mientras dejaba instrucciones para que el resto del alumnado continuara con el festejo.

No obstante, los mencionados no fueron los únicos en dejar el comedor, el resto de sus amigos les siguieron de cerca hasta toparse con la escalera del despacho, procediendo a adentrarse en el recinto todos juntos.

—Okabe, Scamander, Nott, Longbottom, Malfoy, ¿tienen alguna clase de problema auditivo? — inquirió la bruja sentándose tras su escritorio aun con la carta en la mano— si no recuerdo mal, cité solo a los Weasley y a los Potter, este asunto es familiar.

—Ellos son como de la familia— declaró James pasando su peso de un pie al otro con nerviosismo.

—Como es la palabra clave señor Potter— la mujer los escrutó con seriedad en sus ojos azules.

—Lo que sea que tenga que decirnos pueden escucharlo ellos— esta vez fue Louis el que tomó la palabra— tenga por seguro que son de nuestra entera confianza.

—Bien— dándose por vencida al ver que los chicos no se movían, soltó un suspiró releyendo las líneas de limpia caligrafía en la carta— Viene de parte de Hermione Granger, pide absoluta discreción por lo que debo pedirles que nada de lo que les diga salga de este recinto— los alumnos asintieron con afán, curiosos de lo que estaría pasando ahora— Molly Weasley se encuentra internada en San Mungo— musitó con suavidad como temiendo herirlos, los parpados de todos se abrieron sin mesura mientras una inhalación colectiva se dejaba oír.

—¿Qué le paso a mi abuela? — gimió Dominique llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Tenemos que ir allí en este momento— Rose empezó a caminar de un lado al otro.

—Pero si ella estaba en perfecto estado de salud— Fred se había recostado contra la pared aledaña buscando sin querer un soporte, a su lado se posiciono James con la cara muy pálida.

—Directora, tiene que darnos permiso de ir a verle— Lucy se acercó a zancadas al escritorio, atrás, Roxanne se abrazaba a Francine con la mirada perdida y Albus se tomaba la cabeza acuclillado en el rincón.

—Rosie me estoy mareando— gruñó Molly para luego dirigirse a la bruja mayor— ¿Qué tan grave es?

—Si se calman un poco procederé a relatarles lo sucedido— la directora se cruzó de brazos mirándoles fijamente, Misaki detuvo el bailoteo de la hija de Ron y Scorpius logró que su mejor amigo se incorporara junto a él, McGonagall tomó aire— Fue atacada esta tarde en el callejón Diagon, afortunadamente su abuela sigue siendo una bruja con grandes habilidades por lo cual, pudo defenderse correctamente, tiene paralizados un brazo y una pierna, y algunos huesos rotos, pero se recuperara.

—Pero ¿porque alguien querría atacar a la abuela? — la voz de la pequeña Roxanne sonó algo quebrada logrando que su amiga reforzara el abrazo.

—No tengo autorizado el decirles mucho más, pero sus padres quieren que permanezcan aquí por razones de seguridad, teniendo en cuenta que ella se recuperara pronto no vieron necesario el pedir permisos para salir de la escuela— La directora notó el fuerte intercambio de miradas entre los presentes, sabiendo que había mucho más allí que simples palabras de aliento— no tienen la obligación de asistir al festejo de hoy, pero no quiero que deambulen hasta más allá de media noche por el castillo, dadas las circunstancias podría ser peligroso, así que los quiero en sus respectivas salas comunes antes de esa hora ¿Esta claro? — los chicos asintieron, dejando el lugar en el más absoluto silencio.

Se dirigieron juntos al sitio de reuniones, pero antes de alcanzar el retrato Hedwig II voló hasta Albus entregándole "El Profeta", el chico entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—Edición de última hora— tomando el diario se coló tras sus amigos en la guarida, los demás continuaron en silencio— Molly Weasley, la heroína de guerra y matriarca del numeroso clan Weasley fue atacada esta tarde mientras realizaba compras en el callejón Diagon— empezó Albus a voz en cuello— los testigos aseguran no haber visto un combate como este desde la guerra, el atacante fue una mujer joven ataviada con ropajes negros que logró escapar bastante malherida y profiriendo amenazas de venganza. Vendedores de las tiendas cercanas a donde se llevó a cabo la disputa, relatan que su manera de moverse era bastante similar a la de los mortifagos, por lo cual, el cuerpo de Aurores ha señalado los prófugos de Azkaban como los principales sospechosos y su búsqueda se ha intensificado.

—Y nosotros aquí sin saber nada de nada aparte de lo que diga ese diario chismoso— gruñó Rose pasándose las manos por la cara para mitigar su ansiedad.

—Aunque eso tiene sentido— Thomas echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de su amigo a la fotografía de las tiendas destrozadas del callejón— La señora Weasley peleó en la guerra y no sería raro que los que se escaparon vinieran a buscar venganza.

—En ese orden de ideas hubiera sido más normal que atacaran a mi padre— respondió James cruzándose de brazos—como "el niño que vivió" y el que "acabó con el señor oscuro", o en dado caso tia Hermione y tío Ron que rompieron dos horrocruxes o el profesor Longbottom que mato al último, ¿Por qué precisamente la abuela?

Scorpius se levantó del sofá con los ojos entrecerrados, empezando a dar vueltas nerviosas alrededor del lugar.

—La hermana de mi abuela, Bellatrix Lestrange— murmuró entre dientes haciendo que los ojos de todos le siguieran curiosos— estaba casada con un mortifago que no murió en la guerra, Rodolphus Lestrange, él y su hermano Rabastan fueron enviados a prisión, y hacen parte del grupo de los que se fugaron el año pasado.

—Quiere vengar la muerte de su esposa, eso tiene sentido— interrumpió Rose adivinando los pensamientos del rubio que tuvo que contener una sonrisa— pero algo no cuadra allí, la atacante fue una mujer joven, la mayoría de los mortifagos deben tener la edad de nuestros padres o abuelos, lo cual ya no los encasilla en el concepto de joven.

—¿Poción multijugos tal vez? — apuntó Louis tocándose el mentón— sería una forma hábil de no dar a conocer su identidad.

—Creo que hay algo más de fondo en todo esto, además por ahora no hemos tenido ningún incidente dentro de la escuela, teniendo en cuenta que andaban tras ustedes tres y la cantidad de problemas que tuvimos el año pasado eso es bastante raro— Molly llevó la mirada a la pequeña pila de libros en blanco que seguían sin revisar.

—McGonagall aumentó la defensa dentro del castillo, pero eso no nos protege en casa y durante el verano todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo— respaldó Albus doblando el diario y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—No creerán que los mortifagos se fueron de vacaciones a Francia, para luego cambiar de objetivo así como porque si— Cedric, serio como casi nunca, fijó los ojos en Dominique que tenía el rostro compungido de preocupación.

Lysander echó un vistazo en su reloj de los guardianes, daban las once con once— Como sea lamento decirles que tendremos que discutirlo mañana, se nos hace tarde— en cuanto se dieron cuenta que el excéntrico chico tenía razón, con afán hicieron camino dividiéndose en grupos rumbo a su respectiva sala común.

Dos días después de este incidente, celebraron el cumpleaños de Scorpius, algo más modesto que el año anterior dados los últimos acontecimientos, reunidos todos en el lugar de siempre.

Con la llegada de noviembre los partidos de quidditch dieron inicio, Gryffindor versus Slitheryn fue el primero en disputarse, con los leones llevándose la victoria definitiva por atrapar la snitch.

—El próximo año ganaremos porque yo estaré en el equipo— aseguró Albus con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ni lo pienses Al, ganaremos por una ventaja mayor porque entrare en el equipo de nuestra casa— contestó Scorpius lanzándole una mirada de desafío para que seguidamente ambos se echaran a reír.

—Quien diría que se llevan tan bien cuando sus padres parecían perros y gatos durante la época escolar— comentó Rose a Misaki que solo atinó a levantar los hombros con una pícara sonrisa.

Con el correr de los días el frío se empezaba a colar por las paredes, y la cercanía de los exámenes de primer trimestre obligaba a los alumnos a ponerse serios con sus estudios. El grupo había dividido los libros en blanco entre ellos, para que cada quien viera si encontraba algo en el ejemplar que le correspondía.

—CEDRIC OKABE— un bramido casi salido del lugar más recóndito del mismísimo infierno, atrajo la atención de todos los estudiantes que desayunaban esa fría mañana en el gran comedor. El coqueto se puso de pie como un resorte, mientras un huracán se acercaba a zancadas.

—Mi hermosa Veela— hizo una profunda reverencia— ¿a que debo el honor de escuchar mi nombre de tus preciosos labios tan temprano el día de hoy?

—Tu bola de pelos ha estado durmiendo en mi cama desde hace dos semanas— gruñó acercándole a la cara el zorrito plateado que lamió la nariz del chico a manera de saludo, para luego emitir un gorjeo adorable— no sé cómo se mete al dormitorio, pero lo saco todas las mañanas y en la noche está durmiendo conmigo de nuevo, toda mi ropa está llena de pelo, tú lo trajiste, tú te haces cargo, se responsable— gruñó dejando la criatura en los brazos de su dueño para luego empezar a servirse pancakes de una gran bandeja.

—No puedes culpar a Tsuki mi dulce Nique, tiene buen gusto— tomó asiento junto a la chica que bufó exasperada, el resto de comensales a su al alrededor ahogaron una risilla— de echo lo envidio, daría todo por ser el que te…

—Termina esa frase y Misa va a ser hija única— soltó sin mirarlo, pero doblando la cuchara con el dedo pulgar, cosa que logró que prefiriera permanecer en silencio, pero con vida.

—Creo que Dom va a acabar en Azkaban un día de estos— murmuró Rose a su amiga que apuñalaba las tiras de tocino con el tenedor— si tu hermano sigue con esos comentarios.

—Siempre pensé que ibas a ser tu primero, pero este año como que tú y Scorp se llevan de mil maravillas— la asiática batió las pestañas coquetamente logrando un bufido exasperado por parte de la pelirroja.

—Misaki Okabe— gruñó— no empecemos de nuevo con eso.

—¿Empezar con qué? — Albus se sentó junto a su prima haciendo pucheros— Misa no me esperó— gimoteó de manera teatral.

—Al se demora más arreglándose que las arpías esas que andaban tras Scorpius, iba a morirme de hambre si me quedaba esperándolo— contestó de vuelta la pelinegra apuntándole a su amigo con el dedo.

—Oh por Merlin, ya dejen el drama estoy tratando de estudiar aquí— espetó Louis con la cabeza en otro libro de maldiciones, Malfoy que había permanecido callado mirando divertido las interacciones matutinas, llevo su mirada del Weasley a la menor de los Longbottom junto a él, esta también estaba de cara en un texto.

—Pensé que los sabelotodo que siempre estaban estudiando éramos Weasley y yo— murmuró señalando a Rose frente a el— pero desde que inició el año ustedes dos no han salido de esos libros. ¿Tan interesantes están? No recuerdo haber visto esos temas en ninguna clase de las que dictan aquí. — El hijo menor de Bill suspiró quitando su mirada de las paginas por un segundo.

—Cada año Hogwarts abre una plaza para intercambio con Castelobruxo, la escuela en el Amazonas— explicó sosteniendo su dedo en la parte del párrafo donde había quedado— pero se deben tener excelentes notas y hacer un ensayo detallado sobre él porque quieres el intercambio, con un tema en específico que solo se pueda aprender allí.

—Además debes saber Portugués y Español básicos, y tener los recursos suficientes para costear el transporte hasta allí y de vuelta, el resto lo cubre la escuela— aportó Francine sin dejar de estudiar.

—Mi padre tuvo la oportunidad, pero los abuelos no contaban con el dinero, por eso no pudo hacerlo, me interesa bastante el tema de maldiciones en los templos de Latinoamérica, por lo cual voy a ganar esa plaza— apretó el puño con decisión.

—En tus sueños, es el continente con mayor variedad herbolaria del mundo— espetó la Longbottom con fuego en su mirada— esa plaza es mía— dicho esto tomó su libro y se levantó, casi llegando a la puerta Roxanne le dio alcance para ir juntas a clase.

—Ya lo veremos— masculló el chico poniéndose de pie, Thomas y Lysander le siguieron, el segundo todavía curioseando el ejemplar purpura.

—Bueno al menos ellos pelean por algo que vale la pena, no como ustedes— se burló Albus señalando a su prima y mejor amigo.

—¡Oye!, los duelos de conocimiento no son tonterías— gruñó Rose haciendo un mohín de disgusto mientras se ponía de pie, despidiéndose de los que aún quedaban en la mesa con un pequeño movimiento de mano.

—Al ¿Todavía no terminas? Tenemos clase de herbologia, si no vienes ya llegaras tarde— apuró Scorpius a su amigo que, como si fuese una ardilla, metió como pudo toda la comida en su boca masticando con afán y siguiendo al rubio hacia el invernadero.

Mientras hacían sus trabajos con mandrágoras, el profesor Longbottom estaba atento a las interacciones del grupo, los chicos acordaron que, en las clases de los profesores más cercanos a sus padres, se comunicarían lo estrictamente necesario.

—Lo estás haciendo mal Weasley— gruñó el ojigriz al ver que la chica jaloneaba su mandrágora y esta no salía— tienes que agarrarla de la base de las hojas.

—Es mi practica así que no te metas Malfoy— espetó de vuelta, lo que detonó una de sus características discusiones por el resto de la jornada, haciendo que sus compañeros pusieran los ojos en blanco cuando los argumentos iban y venían pasado de un tema a otro.

—Ya pensaba que nos habíamos librado por fin de esto— gimió Misaki mientras echaba tierra alrededor de su mandrágora.

—No tenemos tanta suerte— Albus se apretó las orejeras contra la cabeza e imitó a su amiga.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, mientras tercer año se encontraba en transformaciones con la profesora Matsumoto, Lysander seguía las órdenes dadas sin despegar los ojos del libro purpura, la clase estaba aprendiendo lo básico del hechizo _Draconifors._

Cada alumno tenía una pequeña roca frente a él, había que pensar en un dragón mientras recitaban el hechizo para transfigurarla.

El excéntrico Scamander no se sentía muy bien, estaba algo acalorado y su vista se nublaba por momentos, pero, aun así, fue el primero en lograrlo; recordando la visita de su familia a su tío Charlie en Rumania, transfiguro con éxito la roca en un colacuerno húngaro en miniatura. Embelesada, la maestra se acercó para felicitarle, pero como el chico no controlaba del todo el hechizo aun, la verde criatura agitó su cola hacia la mujer logrando herirla en uno de sus dedos.

Entonces, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el libro sin que el rubio pudiera evitarlo. Un pequeño click se dejó oír.

—Debes practicar para mejorar el control de las transfiguraciones— murmuró la maestra haciendo un ademan con la varita para cerrar la herida— déjame limpiar tu libro.

Antes de que la bruja pudiera hacer algo, Lysander había negado con vehemencia metiendo el texto en el escritorio con afán. A su lado, Lorcan, notando la inquietud de la maestra, transformó rápidamente su piedra en un bola de fuego chino, dejándolo a propósito completamente libre, a esto la mujer se vio obligada a correr a controlarlo mientras sus compañeros huían de las llamaradas.

El gemelo bromista tuvo que quedarse a recibir un regaño al final de la jornada, apurando a su hermano con un ademan para que fuera con sus amigos.

—Hey Lys— le llamó Thomas cuando se dirigían a la torre de Ravenclaw— no te ves bien, deberías pasarte por la enfermería.

—Luego, creo que encontré algo, los veré en la guarida— murmuró de afán mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Apurado como iba fue tarde cuando notó al poltergeist flotando con una sonrisa traviesa en el pasillo al que se dirigía, una cubeta de agua y hielo le cayó sobre la cabeza.

—Gemelo Scamander, congelado, lavado Lysander— la risa estridente de Peeves se dejó oír al ver al chico tiritar, algo aliviado de haber alcanzado a poner lejos la mochila para salvar el preciado descubrimiento.

—Déjalo en paz— iracunda, una voz femenina muy conocida llegó hasta ellos, el espíritu se dio la vuelta.

—Dominante, Dominique, Veela que habla, pero nada hará— canturreó con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí que lo haré, ya envié a sir Nick a traer al Baron Sanguinario— mintió envalentonada la chica, a lo que el poltergeist prefirió perderse por los pasillos aledaños mascullando improperios— ¿Estas bien? — se acercó al rubio con afán dándose cuenta enseguida de su palidez y el contraste de sus sonrojadas mejillas. No lo dudó un segundo para juntar su frente con la del chico— tienes fiebre— murmuró alejándose de a pocos mientras las rodillas del varon temblaban— vamos a la enfermería— lo tomó de la mano empezándolo a jalar con ella.

—No, acabo de descubrir algo— trató de zafarse del agarre, pero, enfermo como estaba, no pudo lograr mucho. Durante el camino su mirada se posó con bochorno en las manos unidas, recordando sin querer momentos atrás donde la hermosa señorita había posado su frente sobre la de él, sin duda, el encuentro más cercano con un espécimen del genero opuesto, y a juzgar por como la mayoría lo tildaban de raro, seguro sería el único en su vida. Para cuando arribaron con Hanna, su sonrojo no solo se debía a la fiebre.

El resto del grupo llegó jadeando por la carrera en cuanto Lorcan fue informado, Dominique estaba sentada junto al excéntrico sosteniéndole la mano mientras leía un libro de pociones.

—Hey hermano, ¿por fin encontramos algo y te enfermas? — soltó el Scamander de manera ruidosa ganándose un pellizco en el brazo de parte de Lucy.

—No seas gamberro, tu gemelo la está pasando mal— le espetó la pecosa— ¿Qué tiene?

—Solo fiebre, pero ya Hanna le dio un huevo de Ashwinder, dijo que se le pasaría pronto— contestó la un octavo Veela bajando el libro.

—No creo que este curándose rápido, tiene la cara muy roja todavía— Roxanne examinó al chico con la mirada.

—No creo que sea la fiebre— gruñó bajito Cedric fijándose ceñudo en las manos unidas sobre la blanca colcha.

—¿Y el mal humor de dónde vino? — lo picó Misaki en el mismo volumen, a lo que el mayor solo atinó a dar la vuelta para irse.

—No pueden estar todos aquí, ya es tarde, a sus salas comunes, yo cuidare del señor Scamander— ordenó Hanna señalándoles la salida por donde ya había desaparecido el pelinegro.

—Pero tengo algo que decirles— logró balbucear Lysander cuando por fin Dominique le soltó.

—Ya les contara mañana cuando este recuperado— regañó de nuevo la rubia empujando con gentileza para que salieran. Al verlos despedirse el chico suspiró con fuerza, negando con la cabeza y tapándose el, de nuevo, sonrojado rostro con el antebrazo.

Un par de días después y ya completamente recuperado, el Scamander arribó a la guarida, aunque ya los de cuarto año tenían permitido salidas a Hogsmade, ninguno quiso asistir debido al descubrimiento que bien podía ser importante. El chico se sentó en medio del grupo con el libro en la mano, aun manchado de sangre en el broche y otros puntos de la tapa.

—Es un álbum fotográfico—abrió el ejemplar enseñando varias fotos, en la mayoría aparecía Hesper, un poco más joven que como se la veía en el retrato de la entrada, acompañada de distintas personas— al parecer según el pie de página, muchos son familiares de nuestra anfitriona, pero está en especial me llamó la atención— un grupo de séptimo año en la orilla del lago, a punto de tomar las barcas para cumplir el paso final de su ceremonia de graduación— el sujeto junto a ella, es el anterior director de nuestra escuela— finalizó sonriente con su acostumbrado retintín misterioso marcado en la voz, su mirada se posó en Dominique, desviándola inmediatamente cuando la chica le miro de vuelta.

—No veo la importancia de ese descubrimiento— gruñó Cedric recostándose contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, su hermana entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—Pero claro que es importante— chilló Rose poniéndose de pie como un resorte— es el comienzo al menos, se dice que Dumbledore y alguien más de su generación investigo la colección de artefactos más antigua, y aquí tenemos una fotografía de todos sus compañeros, por allí podríamos empezar a buscar.

—Que sea de su generación no quiere decir que haya estudiado aquí— soltó Scorpius en un suspiro— si es la colección más antigua del mundo bien pudo ser un mago de su edad, pero de otro país.

—Oh, bien señor Malfoy, entonces no usemos la información que tenemos— espetó de vuelta la ojiazul levantando las manos— como tenemos tantas pistas.

—Guárdate el Sarcasmo Weasley no pod…

—Ya no más ustedes dos— gimió Molly masajeándose la cien con dos dedos— votaremos y ya, ¿Quiénes a favor de usar la información que encontró Lysander? — todos salvo Scorpius y Cedric levantaron la mano— asumo que solo dos en contra entonces la usaremos, no se diga más.

—A mí me causa más curiosidad el cómo sacaste el secreto de ese libro, llevo semanas dándole vueltas a este—Albus levantó un ejemplar color verde oscuro— y lo sigo viendo en blanco.

—Creo que fue accidental, en clase de transformaciones herí sin querer a la profesora Matsumoto— mostró las manchas de la cubierta— luego algo hizo click y recitando el hechizo apareció fácilmente.

—Así que es eso— el ojiverde sacó una pluma procediendo a pincharse el dedo, para luego embarrar la sangre en la portada—¿Scorp como era el hechizo?

—Al no creo que….

—No lo recuerdo dime como era…

— _Aparecium_ —musitó el rubio golpeando el libro con la varita— pero Al no creo….

—No pasó nada sigue igual— gimió al texto como si regañándolo aparecieran las palabras.

—Albus— Rose usó su tonó condescendiente— creo que lo que trata de decir Malfoy, es que no es la sangre de cualquiera, lo curioso es ¿Por qué la profesora nueva que no es de por aquí la tiene y el resto no?

—No creo que debamos hacer caso a eso por ahora, pero…— Alice sacó un hisopo y una botellita de agua— es bueno que pasara por la enfermería esta mañana— mojó el algodón y acto seguido, limpió todas salvo una de las manchas del libro que aun sostenía Lysander, para luego, trazar una línea con este en la portada de los textos que sus amigos sostenían, varios sonidos de click se dejaron oír, exactamente de la misma manera que los gemelos escucharon en clase.

— _Aparecium_ — recitaron casi a coro todos golpeando su respectivo ejemplar con la varita, esta vez funcionó, las paginas se llenaron de textos y dibujos multicolores.

—Ok, esto sí que no me lo esperaba— murmuró James pasando las páginas de su libro— El sello de Salomón— leyó en la primera página.

—La Lanza de Lug— soltó Alice pasando las hojas amarillentas de su ejemplar.

—La Piel del León de Nemea— murmuró Roxanne fascinada por las pintorescas ilustraciones.

—El espejo de Amaterasu—Cedric miró a su hermana— este lo conocemos ¿no es así Misa? — la chica dio una cabezada como respuesta.

—Chitamani la joya mística—el avejentado texto que sostenía Molly parecía que iba a despedazarse en cualquier momento.

—Ancile, o el escudo de Marte— soltó en un suspiró Albus dándole vueltas al libro.

—El arpa mágica Uaithne— Lucy entrecerró los ojos sin comprender del todo de que trataba el complejo manuscrito.

—El Diamante Hope— Scorpius arrugó la mirada— es el que se robaron.

—El Bastón de Mando— Rose estaba fascinada con el ejemplar, sus ojos escrutaban completamente ávida de conocimiento— Latinoamericano— exclamó con alegría.

—Lapis Niger o el ultimo fragmento de Bethel— Thomas subió los hombros, aun con sus ojos en el texto.

—Mafteaḥ Shelomoh, la llave menor de Salomón— balbuceó Fred tratando de descifrar como se pronunciaba correctamente la escritura.

—Lesser Key of Solomon— Lorcan cerró el libro con visible aburrimiento, dejándolo sobre el regazo de Dominique.

—La copa de Hawkstone Park creo que…—trató Misaki.

—¿La copa de Hawkstone Park? — interrumpió súbitamente Dominique, a lo que la pequeña asiática asintió— creo que no son buenas noticias— fijó la mirada en su hermano, este había levantado la cabeza de su libro de maldiciones, visiblemente pálido.

—¿Qué ocurre Dom? — Rose se sentó junto a ella tomándole la mano con preocupación.

—Durante el verano Papá llevó algunos compañeros de trabajo a cenar en casa, como nos vigilaron tanto todo el tiempo, no pudimos irnos de la sala de estar hasta la hora de dormir, Victorie estaba en una cita con Teddy, nosotros nos aburríamos de sus largas charlas sobre jeroglificos y maldiciones, pero si mal no recuerdo hablaron de esa copa— frente a ella Louis se levantó pensativo empezando a andar en círculos por el recinto.

—No recuerdas mal, dijeron que iban a trasladarla de Gringotts a Hogwarts en algún momento durante el invierno — musitó deteniendo su andar— al parecer no aprendieron del suceso del tío Harry con la piedra filosofal, y teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado dos mortifagos se colaron a sus anchas, no creo que sea la mejor idea.

El grupo había contenido la respiración.

—Estamos expuestos a un nuevo ataque— gimió Albus golpeándose la cabeza contra la portada del libro—y ¿ahora que?

—Bueno, el invierno acaba de iniciar— Scorpius se llevó una mano al mentón— no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos, no sabemos cuánto saben los que se la quieren robar, ni si son también mortifagos.

—Creo que deberíamos estudiar estos— Rose señaló los manuscritos— si sabemos más, eso nos podría dar alguna pista de para que quieren esas reliquias, al menos para saber las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esto. Aun me sigue pareciendo curioso que estos libros estuvieran apilados aquí, y no sabemos si todos los que mencionamos hacen parte de la colección.

—También deberíamos seguir las instrucciones del entrenamiento de la navidad pasada— murmuró Misaki en un hilo de voz— creo que el meditar, practicar combates, hechizos y todo eso, nos puede ayudar en caso de que tengamos otro incidente como tantos ya nos han ocurrido sin ninguna preparación, aquí ya hay suficiente espacio atrás, después de ponerle orden a los libros, podemos usarlo para eso.

—Eso suena como estudiar mucho—gruñó Fred tomándose la cabeza como si una migraña fuerte le atacase.

—No tenemos de otra compañero— James le puso una mano en el hombro— nos guste o no el año pasado nos mostró que debemos estar preparados para todo.

Para desgracia de Fred, no fueron solo los exámenes y el Quidditch lo que los mantuvo ocupados, el entrenamiento empezó tan fuerte, que muchos empezaron a quedarse dormidos en clase, y no solo en la de historia de la magia.

Viernes, y con cara de infinito cansancio, los cuatro amigos de segundo año, arrastraban los pies hacia la torre de astronomía después de cenar. La clase daría inicio a media noche, pero con la poca energía que tenían, seguro les tomaría bastante tiempo alcanzar el edificio para llegar puntuales.

—CUIDADO— exclamó una vocecita, pero adormilada como estaba, Rose no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a las dos niñas de primero que se estamparon contra ella al girar en una esquina, ambas féminas miraron a la mayor con cara de horror.

—Rose tu túnica— apuró Albus al ver que los ropajes de la pelirroja se deshacían, las chicas estaban cargando un caldero que ahora lucia vacío en el piso.

—¡Auch!, eso quema— gimió Weasley tirando la túnica y en seguida el suéter de lana, ambos se deshicieron en el suelo.

—Lo… lo lamento— una de las niñas tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas— no fue nuestra intención…

—No fue tu culpa— espetó Rose tranquilamente—yo no estaba prestando atención, pero tengan más cuidado cuando cargan esas cosas, alguien puede salir herido.

Después de verificar que el resto de las vestiduras de la ojiazul siguieran intactas, el cuarteto se alejó por el pasillo, los dos restantes se quedaron a recoger el desorden.

—La idea era que le embadurnaran la cabeza— gruñó una voz mandona saliendo tras uno de los tapices cercanos, seguida de cerca por su sequito.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos Regina— la Slytherin las miró con molestia sacando dos galeones de su bolsillo.

—Bien, tal vez no son tan inútiles, tiene astronomía, con el invierno podría morir de hipotermia— les entregó las monedas alejándose por el pasillo mientras reía con Evelyn y Abigail que le pisaban los talones.

La profecía de Regina no estaba del todo errada, la torre era el edificio con menos protección de toda la escuela, y Rose empezaba a sentir el clima calarse en sus huesos sin haber arribado.

Gracias al incidente y al cansancio, aún con todo el tiempo que tenían llegaron justo antes de que la profesora Sinistra pasara por la puerta.

—Buenas Noches Clase— saludo estoicamente mientras subía por las escaleras— todos tomen sus telescopios y elijan un buen lugar, hoy deben buscar la constelación bajo la que nacieron, o como lo llamarían los muggles, la de su signo zodiacal.

Sin mucho ánimo, el cuarteto se posiciono cerca del barandal, apuntando sus telescopios al cielo. La fría ventisca invernal sopló con fuerza, haciendo que la pelirroja temblara un poco, suspiró inhalando el aire helado, esperando que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder ir a meterse entre las cobijas de su cálida cama.

—Esa camisa es demasiado delgada— soltó en su oído Misaki cuando Albus y Scorpius discutían sobre que estrella era cual— ¿quieres que te preste mi túnica?

Rose negó con vehemencia— No, puedes resfriarte y además dice Slytherin, yo estaré bien, la clase es corta no te preocupes por mí— soltó con toda la entereza que pudo logrando con mucho esfuerzo que su voz no temblara a causa del frio.

La asiática suspiró resignada pensando en que hacer, los labios de su amiga empezaban a ponerse de un insano color azul que la asustaba, cuando esta dirigió su telescopio al cielo mientras temblaba como una hoja, Okabe aprovechó para meterse entre los dos varones susurrando suavemente.

 _There's no sense, the fire burns /_ _No tiene sentido, el fuego quema_ _  
When wisdom fails it changes all /_ _Cuando falla la sabiduría eso cambia todo_ _  
The wheel embodies all that keeps on turning /_ _La rueda encarna todo lo que sigue girando_ _  
Blood red skies, I feel so cold /_ _Cielo rojo sangre, me siento tan frío_ _  
No innocence, we play our role /_ _No inocencia, jugamos nuestro papel_ _  
The wheel embodies all where are we going. /_ _La rueda encarna todo lo que vamos_ _  
All in all you'd expect the wise to be wiser /_ _En general lo que esperas es que el sabio sea más sabio_ _  
Fallen from grace. All and all I guess /_ _Caído de la gracia,_ _Todo y todos, supongo_ _  
We should have known better, 'cause /_ _Deberíamos haber sabido mejor, la causa_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Lo prometido es deuda así que regreseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD espero les gustara este capítulo, lamento haberme pasado tanto de la fecha prometida de veras traté de publicar a tiempo, pero no lo logre ToT (se disculpa un montón, aunque sabe que nadie la extraña jajajajaja ToT para que me molesto)

Como vamos :3, Un comentarioooo? Digan algoooo ToT siento que hablo con la pared XD

No sé cuándo pueda volver a publicar, igual sé que tengo muy pocos lectores y de verdad quiero terminar esta historia, pero por ahora no podre hacerlo con la regularidad que hice el primer libro, lo lamento, pero tratare por todos los medios de no abandonar lo prometo.

/-/Reviews

WeasleyLara: heeeeyyy mil gracias por tu coment me alegro muchísimo que te gustara, perdón la demora el trabajo me tenía absorbida y de verdad necesitaba el descanso :3 pero ya estoy aquiiiiiiii espero este capítulo te gustara también.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

La canción es Paradise o What about us? De Within Temptation.

Realmente Bill Weasley si tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio con Castelobruxo, pero sus padres no podían costearlo así que no pudo hacerlo.

Peeves es un fantasma travieso o poltergeist, para los que no lo conozcan lo borraron de las películas, pero hace muchas travesuras y maldades en los libros, y solo tiene respeto por el baron sanguinario que es el fantasma de la casa slytherin, por todo esto, decidí incluirlo. Se dice que Hesper por su año de nacimiento pudo ser compañera de Dumbledore así que eso lo use aquí XD.

La llave menor de Salomón, fue un libro que hallaron hace poco que, según se dice, explica preceptos de aprendizaje de habilidades sobre humanas, está escrito en varios idiomas antiguos y no se sabe aún si funciona o no, la noticia me agrado mucho así que decidí usarlo para enriquecer la historia. También así se tradujo un grimorio antiguo de demonología, pero vienen de diferentes raíces del latín por lo cual decidí separarlo en dos textos diferentes con los nombres primarios.

Todas las reliquias expuestas en este libro son reales, o al menos lo fueron durante la historia y la cultura de varios países diferentes.

Aurora Sinistra es la profesora de Astronomia, apenas sale en los libros y en las películas no tiene ningún dialogo, salvo algunas tomas en el gran comedor.


	9. Libro 2:Cognitio-Capítulo 3-Ebublio

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Segundo: Cognitio**

 **Capítulo 3 –** **Ebublio** **:**

 _Ebublio,_ _es el conjuro de un_ _embrujo_ _que atrapa al objetivo en una burbuja gigante, la cual no puede ser rota con fuerza física._

Terca como ninguna, Rose siguió anotando puntos de las estrellas de su signo en el mapa estelar a medida que las iba encontrando, debía hacer extra esfuerzo pues los temblores a causa del helado clima no le permitían escribir de manera correcta.

Un suave empujón en su hombro le hizo girar para dar de cara contra un suéter gris.

—¿Malfoy? — el rubio sostenía la prenda desviando la mirada, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, pero era difícil decir si era por vergüenza o frio.

—Póntelo si no quieres acabar con una hipotermia Weasley— la chica lo estudió con cuidado dándose cuenta que no llevaba suéter bajo la túnica— a menos que prefieras usar el de Al o Misaki que dicen Slytherin, o bien que llame a la maestra y te envíen al dormitorio antes de que puedas acabar la tarea, por mi mejor, tendré una calificación más alta fácilmente— declaró mirándola a los ojos, aun tendiéndole la prenda, tras él su primo y su mejor amiga cuchicheaban sin mirarles.

—Bien— gruñó molesta, aceptando de mala gana el suéter. Al colocárselo notó en seguida la calidez que la envolvía, le quedaba grande ya que el chico seguía creciendo y cada año era más alto que ella, pero era una ventaja que cubriera sus manos heladas. Un fuerte aroma a coco inundó inmediatamente sus fosas nasales, arrugó la nariz sin poder asociar la tropical esencia con el dueño de la prenda, aun así, y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, el olor era bastante agradable. Al levantar la mirada se topó con los grises ojos escrutándola, el rostro del chico había aumentado su tonalidad de rojo y trataba de ocultarlo bajo la palma de la mano, cuando notó por fin que la pelirroja ladeaba la cabeza a manera de interrogación, se dio la vuelta volviendo a su tarea sin decir nada.

Con energías renovadas gracias a que encontró algo de calor, Rose siguió con el trabajo designado, tratando de ignorar los murmullos de los dos Slytherin que ahora contenían miradas y risitas.

A mitad de la semana siguiente, siendo la última antes de salir a las cortas vacaciones navideñas, el grupo se encontraba en la guarida realizando prácticas e investigaciones.

—Es gracioso que sigas usando su suéter— había susurrado Misaki en una risilla mientras ella y Rose estudiaban los textos antiguos.

—No de nuevo Misa, mi madre ha estado ocupada para enviarme un suéter nuevo, le prometí a Malfoy que se lo devolvería al regresar de las vacaciones, además él tiene otro así que no importa—gruñó echándole una mirada bastante obtusa a la asiática.

—Sabes bien lo que dicen de las chicas que usan el suéter de un chico…— canturreó la pelinegra mientras llevaba los ojos a la parte de atrás de la sala, donde Scorpius y Albus combatían sin varita con la supervisión de Cedric.

—¿Eh? —

—Que es como si pertenecieran a el— compuso el gesto evitando una risita, su amiga bufó exasperada— es algo un poco primitivo, como una marca de aroma.

La conversación fue abruptamente cortada por un grito.

—El ganador es Scorpius— Cedric tomó la mano del chico levantándola, seguidamente, presiono algunos puntos del cuerpo de Albus, devolviéndole la movilidad— Misa, pelea contra mí, nadie aquí se atreve, también necesito practica— gruñó el mayor a su hermana.

—No es culpa nuestra que seas un presumido que no se contiene— espetó Dominique sin levantar los ojos de su libro.

—Pero mi hermosa Nike— le tomó una de las manos arrodillándose frente a ella— prometo ser suave y contenerme contra el siguiente contrincante, lo hare por ti y toda tu belleza resplande…

—Calla Okabe necesito concentrarme en esto— espetó Dominique tapándole la boca con la palma, el asiático se sonrojó profundamente.

—Yo me enfrentare a ti— en el sofá de al lado Lysander se puso de pie, caminando con lentitud hacia el lugar designado para la práctica.

Cedric entrecerró la mirada con malicia acomodándose frente al Ravenclaw, su hermana se puso de pie depositando el volumen que leía en la mesa frente a ella.

—Bien, nada de juego sucio, y sí, me refiero a ti— ordenó llevando la mirada al pelinegro, pero no le agrado lo que encontró en sus ojos— Listos, peleen— soltó con preocupación, notando luego de algunos minutos que, si bien estaba tratando de contenerse, no se la estaba poniendo fácil al Scamander que solo atinaba a esquivar por poco.

Rose levantó la mirada de su lectura, para ver a Albus y Scorpius viendo con atención el combate, el rubio tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido al parecer de preocupación.

—No te dejare— había soltado Lysander solo para que los oídos de Cedric lo escucharan— no la mereces.

Los ataques del asiático se intensificaron a la par que su mirada se cargaba de ira.

—Cállate— gruñó cortando el flujo mágico de la pierna derecha del otro en un rápido movimiento— no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Es la única para mí, tú por el contrario coqueteas con todas— espetó Scamander empujando su mano en un intento desesperado por defenderse, para sorpresa de todos, el brazo izquierdo del asiático se soltó lánguidamente a su costado, el rubio sonrió envalentonado por el afortunado accidente—solo te importa su belleza física, déjala en paz, no te la mereces.

Cedric solo atinó a soltar un gruñido gutural mientras se lanzaba contra el otro que huyó como podía de los ataques, el resto de los chicos en la habitación se miraron asustados.

—CEDRIC— Gritó Misaki tratando de que su hermano entrara en razón— CALMATE, SOMOS DEL MISMO BANDO, ES SOLO UN COMBATE DE PRACTICA— pero Okabe estaba ciego de ira pura, tanto que Lorcan consideró el meterse entre su amigo y su gemelo.

—¿Tanto te molesta la verdad Okabe? — susurró Lysander mientras esquivaba sin gracia un golpe a su costado— solo la molestas y tratas de aprovecharte de ella, ya déjala en paz.

—CALLATE— gritó el asiático sin medir, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del Scamander, mientras este trataba de impactarle en el pecho.

—SE VAN A MATAR— chilló Lucy mientras Alice a su lado se tapaba los ojos.

— _Ebublio_ —el conjuro resonó con fuerza en las paredes de la habitación secreta, ambos contrincantes se encontraron atrapados en burbujas que rebotaron contra los laterales contrarios, separándolos por completo.

—A tiempo…— susurró Albus impactado mientras a sus costados Rose y Scorpius bajaron sus varitas, un suspiro de alivio comunal se dejó oír poco después, el conjuro se rompió y Misaki luego de devolverles la movilidad a ambos, sacó a rastras a su hermano llevándole al pasillo.

—¿Y a ti que hipogrifos te pasa? — gruñó empujando al mayor con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir— casi lo matas, él estaba en clara desventaja…

—Ese pequeño troll estaba provocándome— escupió con desdén a la par que cruzaba los brazos y se recostaba contra la pared de fría piedra.

—Hay por favor Cedric, Lysander es más pacífico que un elfo doméstico, no me creo ni por un segundo que sea capaz de tamaña tontería— la pequeña asiática hacía ademanes exasperados con las manos.

—Esta prendado de Dominique y pretende meterse entre nosotros— gruñó apretando los puños a los costados — empezó con todo eso de tú no te la mereces y esa basura, él se buscó lo que pasó…

—Primero, no hay un ustedes, Dominique solo quiere matarte cada vez que te ve, y segundo, por favor ella es mayor que Lysander y seguro solo lo ve como un niño, en caso de que fuera verdad eso de que esta prendado, ninguno de los dos tiene oportunidad— Misaki suspiró masajeándose las cienes con dos dedos— te calmas o la próxima me meto en la pelea y no de tu parte.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para volver a la guarida. Allí el tímido Scamander hablaba con su gemelo en un rincón apartado, aparentemente estaba ileso, el gemelo gamberro parecía estale regañando con vehemencia, luego se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse al sofá donde Fred y James peleaban con sus respectivos deberes. La chica suspiró exasperada al acomodarse para continuar su estudio, Scorpius y Rose sostenían una nueva discusión sobre quien había sido más rápido al reaccionar, a su lado Albus pasaba las hojas del libro con aburrimiento.

Cedric no regresó al recinto, pasado un rato sus tres compinches, Lorcan incluido, salieron a buscarle. El cuarteto entonces empezó a excusarse de las prácticas y las reuniones grupales, entrenando por su cuenta y enterándose de las novedades a través de sus respectivos hermanos. Pero no podían evadirles por siempre, al finalizar la semana tuvieron que abordar juntos el tren de vuelta a Londres, la mayoría había planeado pasar las vacaciones en la escuela, pero sus padres amenazaron con ir a buscarles hasta allí para traerlos a casa, al parecer seguían paranoicos con todo eso de separarlos.

Lysander estaba algo frustrado, trató infructuosamente de llamar la atención de Dominique toda la semana, hablándole de cualquier cosa, pero esta lucía algo apagada, le contestaba con alguna sencilla sonrisa o posando la delicada mano sobre su cabeza para desordenarle el pelo, pero su mirada no estaba con él, la chica llevaba sus ojos constantemente a la puerta, incluso en el tren, habiendo logrado sentarse con ella en el mismo compartimiento, nunca logró captar su atención por más de dos segundos.

Con la mirada fija en la un octavo Veela, lo encontró Lily mientras todos correteaban por el andén de King`s Cross.

—La vas a gastar de tanto mirarla— susurró la suspicaz pelirroja picándole con el dedo mientras el rubio ahogaba un suspiro—¿estás haciéndole competencia a Cedric? —inquirió haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño profundamente.

—De hecho, así es, no voy a dejarle el camino libre, lo único que va a hacer si consigue lo que quiere es lastimarla, solo va a jugar con ella, yo la quiero de verdad— apretó el puño con decisión sintiéndose sin fuerzas casi instantáneamente— a quien engaño, ella no me hará caso, solo soy un raro, no soy competencia para él, con toda su coquetería y su cabello a la moda.

—¿Qué pasa con esa actitud derrotista? — La pequeña Potter le dio un golpecito en el brazo haciendo que se quejara quedamente— vamos, arriba ese ánimo, yo te ayudare, se todo lo que hay que saber para conquistar chicas y más si son Weasley.

La pelirroja le guiñó con picardía haciendo un gesto que interpretó como que le enviaría una lechuza pronto, y luego se despidió corriendo para saludar a sus hermanos.

Ni siquiera hubo reuniones navideñas, incluso la numerosa familia Weasley se mantuvo separada durante las fiestas, cosa que solo ocurría desde tiempos de Voldemort. Sin noticias importantes que informar, los chicos no tuvieron que usar su nuevo método de comunicación por ninguna razón.

Se enviaron entre ellos algunas cartas y tarjetas mágicas de felicitación, e incluso algunos regalos, pero nada más. Entre las cartas Lysander recibió una de Lily, una larga lista de gustos de Dominique, para poner temas de conversación o darle algún detalle navideño que le ayudara en su nueva conquista.

—¿De nuevo con eso? — bufó el gemelo gamberro leyendo la lista por encima del hombro de su hermano, que se hallaba encorvado junto a la chimenea— te advertí que meterte en este lio es mala idea.

—Te dije, no le voy a dejar el camino libre a tu compinche, a él no tiene que importarle, Dominique es solo una de muchas que el corteja— bufó doblando el papel para meterlo mecánicamente en su bolsillo.

—Lys, eres mi hermano y te quiero— murmuró Lorcan arrugando la nariz con asco al tener que recitar las palabras de afecto— pero creo que te estas equivocando un poco en tu juicio.

—No es así, no me digas que no lo has visto coquetear con todas las chicas de buena apariencia que estudian en Hogwarts…— su mirada exasperada se posó en sus padres, su madre como siempre llevando algún sombrero gigante mientras reía de alguna broma echa por su progenitor.

—Tal vez conozco otra faceta de él, es extraño, pero no siempre es así, de echo cuando estamos los cuatro solos lo he visto rechazar las invitaciones de varias chicas muy hermosas— se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de su gemelo— no me creas si no quieres, pero esta pelea absurda entre ustedes no nos hará ningún bien, más aún teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Sin decir más Lorcan se dirigió a la mesa para picar algo de la comida que la Matriarca Weasley les había enviado vía red flu.

El primero de enero y en una mañana helada y brumosa, las familias se reunieron de nuevo en el andén 9¾, sin poder hablarse entre ellos, los chicos del grupo se limitaron a despedirse de sus respectivos padres antes de subir al tren.

—Pórtate bien Scorpius y limítate a ignorar a las chicas— susurró maternalmente Astoria mientras le arreglaba la corbata al rubio.

—Si hijo recuerda, tú ya estas comprometido— soltó Draco entregándole algunos galeones dorados que el chico puso en su bolsillo, para luego sonreír a sus padres y hermana y subir al tren.

—¿Comprometido? — Rose estaba cerca, atando las agujetas de su zapato izquierdo cuando escucho la conversación, esta le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza cuando llegó al compartimiento del tren donde encontró a Albus, Scorpius y Misaki.

Con la mirada perdida se sentó junto a la asiática, recordando lo que Regina Zabini expresó la primera vez que se conocieron, entre sus pensamientos asumió que seguro Lucius había logrado persuadir a Draco durante las fiestas, y ahora Scorpius estaba destinado a casarse con la mini arpía.

Por alguna razón la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Su mal genio iba en aumento al notar que el rubio parecía feliz en lugar de indignado, hablando animadamente con Albus sobre un partido de quidditch, a ratos su gris mirada se posaba en ella emitiendo algún pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

Enfadada a mas no poder cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se negó a musitar palabra en todo el viaje, al llegar por fin al castillo y posteriormente a la sala común, estampó duramente el paquete que contenía el suéter prestado contra la cara del rubio y subió las escaleras a zancadas furiosas, sin querer escuchar las quejas que profería el chico por el golpe inesperado.

Lucy, habiendo visto todo el alboroto, subió corriendo tras su prima, encontrándola gritando contra su almohada.

—¿Qué ocurre Rosie?¿Porque estas más enfadada con Scorpius de lo usual?— preocupada, de todas maneras conservo una distancia prudencial de la hija de Hermione, conociendo el mal genio de esta.

—No lo sé— gruñó tirándose del pelirrojo cabello— es extraño, pero no lo entiendo, y eso solo me enfada más.

La mayor se quedó un rato haciéndole compañía hasta que se quedó dormida, Lucy la cubrió con la manta, echando una ojeada al reloj de la mesita de noche, las once con once, ya era tarde y ella tenía clase temprano, así que deseando que su prima estuviera de mejor humor al día siguiente, se dirigió a su habitación a descansar.

Afortunadamente las peticiones de Lucy parecieron ser escuchadas y su prima despertó de mejor humor, al bajar a desayunar la mañana siguiente Rose se sorprendió de no ser la primera en el gran comedor, Louis seguía con la cabeza metida en el libro de maldiciones mientras masticaba algo de pan tostado con mermelada, a su lado, Thomas evaluaba una vieja escoba con una lupa y unas pinzas.

Tomando rápidamente un par de waffles y cubriéndolos con frutos rojos, la pelirroja se sentó frente al mejor amigo de su primo.

—No pensé que tomaras tan en serio el quidditch— murmuró entre bocados—creí que el estudio era lo esencial para un Ravenclaw.

—Lo es, solo me causan mucha curiosidad las escobas, aun no descifro el porqué de su forma— arrancó algunas astillas apretándolas entre los dedos— ¿qué hacen las empresas mágicas para hacerlas más veloces?

Rose levantó una ceja, la verdad no estaba de humor para diatribas sobre escobas, así que procedió a servirse un generoso vaso de jugo de naranja dejando que el silencio reinara en el gran comedor.

No pasaron más de dos minutos realmente, cuando una enfadada Dominique cruzó la puerta a zancadas, aunque, por alguna razón, el semblante de su prima se veía menos decaído que los días antes de salir a vacaciones de invierno.

—Buenos días Dom— murmuró Rose metiéndose una cereza a la boca.

—Nada tienen de buenos— se señaló el hombro donde Tsuki, el pequeño zorrito mágico de Cedric, estaba posado sin intención de bajarse— pensé que por fin me había librado de esta bola de pelos, pero esta mañana lo encontré de nuevo entre las mantas de mi cama.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo— murmuró un adormilado Albus señalando su propio hombro, donde una bolita peluda blanca con líneas negras y grandes ojos azules se frotaba contra su cuello— Yuki es de Misa, y de vez en cuando duerme conmigo, además de ser esponjoso y adorable me ayuda a mantenerme caliente.

El ojiverde le acercó un pedacito de tocino a la criatura que lo devoró de buena gana.

—Así que ahí era a donde iba— Misaki con las manos en las caderas les dio a ambos, Albus y Yuki, una mirada de desaprobación.

—Hay que dejar que las criaturas sean felices en el lugar donde los aman más— recitó el ojiverde al ver que la asiática retiraba el animalito de su hombro.

—Ni porque recites el discurso de Hagrid te lo voy a perdonar Albus Potter, mira como esta de pesado Yuki, no haces si no mal criarlo dándole azúcar y comida grasosa— regañó sentándose junto a Rose que veía toda la escena divertida.

—En mi defensa él no se ha quejado— respondió el pelinegro sentándose frente a su prima.

—¿Scorpius no estaba contigo? — Misaki cambió de tema de manera abrupta mirando hacia la puerta del gran comedor donde varios estudiantes hacían su aparición.

—Sí, pero la mini arpía de Regina y su séquito lo detuvieron de nuevo, me dijo que ya vendría, espero que no haga alguna locura como petrificarla— Albus se sirvió algunas tostadas con mantequilla mientras la pelirroja frente a él rechinaba los dientes de ira pura— oh ahí está— el rubio venía por el pasillo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Buenos días— su gris mirada se posó en Rose que automáticamente bufó poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes razón Dom, no tienen nada de buenos— gruñó tomando sus libros para encaminarse a la salida a grandes zancadas.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio.

—¿Que? — con una mirada de absoluta inocencia procedió a servirse huevos y tocino de un gran tazón.

—Nada de que, Scorp, ¿Qué le hiciste? Esta más irritada de lo usual— Dominique señaló al lugar por el que su prima se había perdido.

—Esta vez no hizo nada— la dulce voz de Lucy llego a sus oídos, ella y Alice procedieron a sentarse a desayunar— esta así desde anoche.

Misaki entrecerró los ojos con astucia, seguidamente dejó a Yuki de vuelta en el hombro de Albus y tomando una tostada junto a sus libros siguió el camino de su amiga pelirroja dándoles a todos un rápido adiós con la mano.

Dio con ella fuera del aula de transformaciones, su amiga lucía ofuscada dando vueltas en círculos y tironeándose el pelirrojo cabello.

—Esto es curioso—murmuró la asiática logrando que Rose se enfocara en ella— normalmente te peleas con Scorp, pero estas demasiado molesta para ser una lucha de calificaciones o conocimientos.

—Es complicado— gruñó la otra retomando su errático caminar.

—Yo creo que podemos simplificarlo— razonó Misaki abriendo la puerta del aula indicándole a la Weasley que entrara. Acto seguido logro que tomara asiento y respirara un poco— ahora bien, nunca te había visto tan enojada y vaya que te he visto enojada muchas veces, ¿quieres decirme que ocurre? — Rose masculló por lo bajo palabras inteligibles—¿Disculpa? Un poco más alto— la otra subió el tono un par de decibeles, pero aun así seguía sin entender— Rose no se te entiende nada.

—ESE MALDITO MALFOY ES UN TRAIDOR—casi gritó, para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

—Bueno parece que me he perdido de algo— razonó Misaki de nuevo, dando unos pasitos hacia el tablero y arrugando el entrecejo divertida— Señorita Weasley, puede por favor explicarle a la clase el porqué de su afirmación anterior— su imitación de McGonagall era bastante mala, solo logrando que su amiga cruzara los brazos enfurruñada.

—En la estación escuche a los señores Malfoy decirle que está comprometido, y el no parece disgustado— ante esta afirmación la asiática ladeó la cabeza sin comprender— la opción más viable es esa mini Arpía, ¿no entiendes Misa?, seguro su abuelo lo comprometió y el esta súper feliz ¿no ves su cara de idiota todo el tiempo?

—Rose— la asiática se acercó a ella con cautela—¿estas celosa?

—¿QUE? — se puso de pie de un salto mirando ceñuda a su amiga— ni muerta estaría celosa de ese par de trolls— su cara compuso una mueca de desdén— solo me preocupa que trate de meter a esas arpías al grupo, eso no lo pienso permitir.

—Pero no estas segura que sea Regina con la que está comprometido— trató la Okabe calmando un poco los ánimos— espera a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas Rose, siempre eres demasiado impulsiva, en caso de que tengas razón dudo que la misma Regina quiera juntarse con nosotros ya que no estamos a su altura.

—En eso tienes razón— murmuró sentándose de nuevo.

La profesora Matsumoto ingresó al aula con el resto de los chicos de segundo año tras ella, y aunque la pelirroja realizó correctamente los ejercicios de clase, Misaki notó que la expresión reflexiva de su amiga se quedó en ella por el resto de la jornada.

El ánimo de Rose solo empeoró a la hora de la comida cuando varias lechuzas vinieron trayendo cartas para cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, cosa que, por supuesto, no era ninguna casualidad, al abrir la suya se encontró con algo que realmente no esperaba.

 _Querida Rose:_

 _Te advertimos sobre mantenerte alejada de tus primos y el resto de los chicos en ese grupito suyo, pero al parecer las advertencias que te dimos no fueron acatadas._

 _De nuevo reiteramos el que ustedes deben mantenerse al margen de los problemas actuales del mundo mágico y dejarlos a sus mayores que están capacitados para enfrentarlos adecuadamente._

 _Algún día entenderás que no hacemos esto de maldad si no porque los amamos a ti a tu hermano y esto es solo para velar por su seguridad._

 _Mantente separada del grupo y al margen de problemas, de lo contrario habrá consecuencias, y no se molesten en ocultarlo, ya que como saben, el personal del colegio esta alerta y nos avisa de todos sus movimientos._

 _Con amor Papá y Mamá._

Arrugó la carta con desdén mirando a el resto de chicos, todos en distintos grados de enojo.

—La paranoia de los ancianos se está saliendo de control— gruñó Fred ganándose un golpe de su hermana— ¿Qué? Si, si, sabionda, no es respetuoso llamarles así, pero ¿leíste esta tamaña tontería? — señaló la bola de papel en su mano— me prohíben incluso sentarme en clases con cualquiera de mis amigos.

—Aunque me duela admitirlo Fred tiene razón— suspiró Alice mirando de reojo a la mesa de los maestros donde sus padres no dejaban de escudriñarles con la mirada— esto ya se pasó del límite.

—¿Pero que podemos hacer? — Albus picó su pollo sin mucho apetito— no creo que esto vaya a ser a corto plazo, a menos de que dejen de pasar cosas raras que lo dudo, o que atrapen a los mortifagos, con todo respeto con mi Padre, también lo dudo.

—Al menos tenemos ese lugar— musitó bajito Lucy temiendo que alguien la oyera— además de que todos podemos vernos ahí siempre que no nos pillen, las reuniones importantes se pueden programar con los regalos de Rose y Scorpius.

—Al parecer van a tener que comunicarse mejor entre ustedes, porque no nos queda de otra— James les apuntó con el tenedor logrando un bufido enfadado de la pelirroja y una sonrisa tranquila del rubio.

Louis que había devuelto sus ojos al libro de maldiciones se puso de pie.

—Eso no nos servirá— apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa— en algún momento el profesorado se preguntará a donde vamos, si se dan cuenta no somos pocos, y el próximo año seremos un grupo mayor, será sospechoso y nos atraparan en algún momento, peor aún, podrían desmantelar la guarida.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? — Francine le imitó levantándose y desafiándole con la mirada— ¿pretendes que hagamos lo que dicen? ¿Qué no hablemos con nadie o nos quedemos sin hacer nada? yo me niego a eso, acabo de entrar a Hogwarts no voy pasar mi vida escolar aislada de todo el mundo porque mis padres son unos paranoicos.

—No es lo que sugiero— acomodó su rubio cabello tras la oreja y sonrió encantador— como yo no estaré aquí el otro año por el intercambio— esta frase solo hizo a la chica frente a él enfadarse más—pretendo que solucionemos esto de raíz, ellos creen que no podemos defendernos, pues hay que demostrarles que sí. La pregunta clave es ¿cómo?

—¿Y qué tal un duelo? — la voz de Cedric sonó baja y pausada, hacia bastante que no hacía bromas o se pronunciaba ante nada, desde el incidente con Lysander esta era la primera vez que se le veía más de dos minutos en el comedor.

—¿Un duelo contra quién? ¿contra nuestros padres? —Soltó aterrada Dominique buscando los ojos del asiático, pero este desvió la mirada.

—Mmmm— Molly se tomó el mentón pensativa— la verdad no me parece mala idea, en caso de ganar tendrían que dejarnos en paz.

—¿Y cómo planean eso? — Lysander dejo de mirar a la hija de Bill Weasley algo molesto porque el Okabe captara la atención de esta con tanta facilidad— ellos nos llevan años de experiencia, son quienes nos educaron no vamos a poder vencerles ni en un millón de años.

—Yo no veo otra salida— Scorpius se sirvió un trozo de tarta de avellanas tranquilamente—creo que si practicamos lo suficiente podremos vencerlos, ellos se enfrentaron al señor oscuro durante la escuela después de todo, y estaban menos entrenados que nosotros.

—Pero no ahora, nuestro nivel está aún muy bajo— terció Rose tratando de enfocarse en el problema—tendremos que aguantar un año de reuniones secretas como mínimo, además si perdemos a Louis o a Francine por el intercambio nos da una desventaja, los chicos que ingresan el próximo año están demasiado novatos, necesitamos que estén todos y en buena forma.

—Me gustan los desafíos y si hay que pelear mucho mejor— Lorcan palmeó la mesa con energía.

—Entonces esta dicho ¿no es así? — Misaki echó una ojeada a las facciones determinadas de todo el grupo— el verano siguiente a este desafiaremos a nuestros padres a duelo.

—Y lo más importante, los derrotaremos—enfatizó James levantando su vaso de jugo de calabaza, el resto de los chichos lo chocaron, sus rostros llenos de determinación, la decisión estaba tomada y ahora tendrían que entrenar más que nunca.

La tensión entre Scorpius y Rose se relajó un poco luego de esto, enfocando la mayoría de sus pensamientos libres en como entrenar para volverse mejores, y cuando había alguna discusión Misaki los empujaba al espacio de duelo con o sin varita, esto disminuyó notablemente las peleas o más bien las aprovechó para aumentar el nivel.

Aun así, debieron acatar las normas de sus padres, y aunque se sentaban todos juntos durante las comidas, ponían cierta distancia entre ellos. La mayoría solían portar algún libro u objeto para distraerse, y hablaban poco. Esto calmó la animosidad de los adultos expresada en la ausencia de cartas de amenaza.

Así llegó la primavera con sus campos llenos de flores y arboles cargados de frutos, trayendo consigo también el aroma a césped recién cortado. En Hogwarts se sentía una extraña calma, para ser una escuela repleta de adolescentes, el ruido era cada vez menos notorio, incluso a la hora de comer.

—Lorcan— La vocecita emocionada de Lucy llenó la guarida una tarde, la pelirroja de tercer año entraba a trompicones emocionada.

—¿Qué ocurre pecosa? — murmuró el rubio sentándose con pesadez en uno de los sofás, acaba de terminar un combate contra James, y aunque había perdido, dejo en el proceso bien magullado a su amigo.

—Mira lo que Goldy puede hacer— estirando sus blanquecinas manos le enseñó una bolita dorada con profundos ojos.

—Ese no es Goldy, has de haberle confundido con un micropuff— murmuró con escepticismo mientras Lysander le tendía un libro de hechizos de un nivel un poco más avanzado haciéndole rodar los ojos.

—Si es— gruñó enojada por la acusación— hoy fui a ver a Hagrid y estaba apenado, dijo que al parecer Goldy se había extraviado, pero cuando lo llame apareció con esta forma.

—Los unicornios no pueden hacer eso, las transformaciones de ese estilo solo se han visto en criaturas originarias de Asia— musitó parafraseando a sus padres mientras la chica frente a el inflaba las mejillas del mal genio.

—Te digo qué si es el, mira— pasó la bolita en el suelo— Goldy vuelve a tu forma original— ordenó— los gemelos la miraron con escepticismo, a este punto la conversación ya había atraído las miradas del resto del grupo. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, la bolita empezó a brillar convirtiéndose en el potrillo dorado que todos recordaban— ja, te lo dije si es Goldy— la pequeña criatura se acercó a Lorcan para ser mimado, este pasó la mano por el lomo aun sin poderlo creer.

—Pero los unicornios no pueden— su voz se apagó— Goldy vuelve al tamaño de bolsillo— ordenó mirándole con determinación. De nuevo el brillo y la bolita dorada apareció.

—Tenemos que decírselo a nuestros padres— soltó Lysander tratando de darle alguna explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver, Lorcan tomó a la criatura poniéndola en su hombro.

—Ni loco hermano, si él es el único que puede hacer esto no voy a permitir que nos lo quiten para estudiarlo solo es un bebe— Lucy sonrió afirmando con la cabeza— además puede ser una ventaja, como dijo Rose, necesitamos todas las que podamos reunir y elementos sorpresa como este supongo que serán bastante útiles. Además, así podemos llevarlo con nosotros y cuidar de él más fácil, será como el Kitsune de Cedric o el Bakeneko de Misaki.

La semana siguiente llegó de prisa, y con ella el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, toda la escuela se dirigía al campo para presenciarlo. Los de segundo año iban hablando animadamente, apostando sobre quien podría ganar.

—He visto a Thomas muy enfocado en su escoba, yo creo que tienen oportunidad— murmuró Rose bastante enérgica, aunque no había heredado de su padre la pasión por este deporte, la mayoría de sus amigos lo adoraban así que, aunque no quisiera probarse para el equipo de su casa, asistía de buena gana a apoyar a los que estuvieran jugando.

—Es posible Weasley— afirmó a su lado Scorpius tomándose el mentón— Slytherin no ha tenido muy buena racha este año.

—Eso mejorara Scorp, ya lo veras, el otro año me probare para el equipo y les daremos una paliza a todos—espetó con decisión Albus dándoles alcance.

—Bien puedo intentarlo también, a mi padre le emociona bastante el juego, aunque sea un muggle, le encanta cuando Cedric y yo jugamos en el patio de la casa— sonrió Misaki al lado del ojiverde.

—Eso es Misa, así el otro año podre patearles el trasero a los dos cuando me una a mi equipo— sonrió el rubio enseñándoles la lengua a manera de broma, ganándose con esto un par de empujones de sus amigos de la casa de las serpientes.

De repente sintió un golpe en su mano derecha y un fuerte jalón le impidió seguir avanzando. Al mirar hacia abajo notó como una cuerda le ataba firmemente la mano a la izquierda de Rose, está ya se encontraba mirando hacia atrás para ver qué había pasado.

—¿Qué demonios? — murmuró la chica empinándose a lo que daba su corta estatura, sin realmente poder ver quien podría haber sido el que lanzó el hechizo.

—Jooooo— Misaki se cubrió pícaramente la boca con la mano, ganándose una mirada helada de su amiga, Albus al darse cuenta de la situación imito a la pequeña asiática. Desesperada, la pelirroja sacó la varita de su bolsillo apuntando a la atadura.

—¿Qué demonios intentas Weasley? — gruñó algo asustado el rubio alejando ambas manos atadas cuando una ráfaga de fuego paso cerca de ellas.

—¿Desatarnos que no ves? — posicionó la varita de nuevo.

—Lo que vas es a rostizarnos con eso— de nueva cuenta esquivo otra bola de fuego.

—Mejor rostizada que atada a ti— gimió ella tratando de nuevo, sin conseguir nada, porque el chico seguía obligando sus manos a esquivarle.

—Mejor vamos a decirle a un maestro, antes de que atentes contra nuestra integridad física— sugirió asustado Scorpius.

—Scorp todos están ya en el palco de los maestros— señaló Albus indicando con el dedo, el partido estaba por comenzar.

—Bien vamos a tener que permanecer así hasta el final del juego— ordenó Scorpius arrastrando a una enfurruñada Rose tras él y haciéndole una seña a los otros dos para que le siguieran en busca de asientos.

Tras ellos tres niñas salieron de su escondite.

—Evelyn tanto tiempo que te costó aprender ese estúpido hechizo para que tu mala puntería lo arruinara— gruñó Regina dándole un zape en la cabeza a la otra.

—Lo siento— sollozó acongojada.

—Suerte para ti que habrá más oportunidades para resarcirte—apretó los puños con furia dirigiéndose a uno de los palcos de su casa para buscar asiento.

El partido no tuvo una duración demasiado larga, y tampoco fue emocionante, como había dicho Scorpius, Slytherin no estaba en racha este año, así que Ravenclaw venció con facilidad. Fue más entretenido para el par de la casa de las serpientes ver como sus amigos se peleaban y la cara de Rose se ponía cada vez más roja de la ira.

Una vez finalizado el encuentro, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida del palco de maestros para esperar a alguno que pudiera ser de ayuda.

—Confío en que esto no sea del tema que ya dijimos, no deben investigar— soltó Minerva mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

—No directora McGonagall, vera— empezó Rose señalando su mano— algún chistoso nos hechizo antes del partido, y Malfoy no me ha dejado cortar la cuerda con un hechizo de fuego.

—Y al parecer hizo bien— los azules ojos de la directora escrutaron la cuerda— de haberlo hecho no solo la cuerda no se hubiera quemado si no que se hubieran causado quemaduras graves.

Rose bufó ante la afirmación negándose a mirar a Scorpius que portaba una sonrisa de victoria.

—Así que un _Atabraquium_ — determino Minerva preocupada, este era el primer paso para usar una maldición más fuerte como el _Fulgari_ , debía investigar que alumno había sido el causante de aquella mala broma— _Emancipare_ murmuró señalando las manos unidas con su dedo, la cuerda se deshizo automáticamente liberando al par.

—Gracias directora— murmuró Rose bastante contenta de por fin verse libre— tengo que aprender ese hechizo para desatar por si acaso.

—Ya ya, no fue nada, vayan a cenar ahora— soltó la anciana mujer con una sonrisa indicándoles el castillo.

Misaki y Albus iban molestando a Rose, lo que dejó a Scorpius un poco rezagado. Caminando lento se miró la mano derecha con atención, la misma que estaba atada hasta hace unos segundos, con curiosidad y oteando para que nadie le viera, la acercó a su rostro.

—Cerezas— musitó quedito sonrojándose hasta la médula y conteniéndose para poder alejar la mano de su nariz. Sonrió embriagado, para luego proceder a darle alcance a sus amigos cuando ya casi llegaban a la puerta del comedor.

Las semanas subsiguientes trajeron consigo más partidos, para culminarlos con el orgulloso Cedric Okabe anotando el gol de la victoria al tiempo que el buscador de su equipo agarraba la snitch, Hufflepuff ganaba la copa de Quidditch por primera vez en muchos años. Y aunque el asiático estaba que no cabía de gozo, su victoria seguía siendo opacada por el problema con Lysander, así, los cuatro compinches seguían yendo los estrictamente necesario a las practicas, para luego perderse quién sabe dónde y haciendo que. Lo extraño era que, desde el inicio del año escolar, no habían llevado a cabo ninguna broma alocada.

—¿Es extraño que me asuste por la calma de esos cuatro? — soltó Molly al verles salir de la guarida.

—No— Dominique levantó los ojos del libro de pociones— yo también pienso que algo traman, pero Fred y James no quisieron decir nada, y Lorcan solo se ríe socarronamente cuando se le pregunta— la veela bufó— Cedric ni siquiera me habla entones ni modo de sacarle información.

—Ahora que lo dices, poco lo he visto acosarte desde Navidad— La pelirroja tomó asiento junto a su prima, esta soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Ha de estar saliendo con alguien— su voz salió más dolida de lo que esperaba, pero en seguida recompuso el gesto— ¿qué más da?, desde que hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Más allá, en uno de los escritorios, un rubio y una castaña escribían con furia en varios pergaminos.

—Hey, ustedes dos van a romper esa mesa de la fuerza que le ponen a esas pobres plumas— regañó Roxanne acercándose a mirar por sobre el hombro lo que pasaba.

—El plazo para entregar el escrito para el intercambio vence en menos de dos semanas Roxy—explicó Francine sin dejar de escribir— debo vencer a tu primo si quiero quedarme con esa plaza.

—En tus sueños, ya te dije ese cupo es mío— gruñó Louis a su derecha garabateando frenéticamente.

—Hay no, ustedes ya están peores que…— pero la morena no pudo terminar, tras ellos una sonora explosión, chispas iban y venían, tanto así que Alice tuvo que ponerse de pie para poner una barrera para poder seguir estudiando a salvo— bueno no, nadie pelea más que ellos— Rose y Scorpius se batían en un duro duelo con varita. Luego de discutir por más de diez minutos si la copa de hawkstone park estaba o no escondida en el mismo lugar que estuvo la piedra filosofal, Misaki había acabado por hartarse y los empujo a otro de sus muchos duelos.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, la hija de ron se quedó con la victoria.

—Volvemos a empatar Weasley— Scorpius se echó de mala manera en uno de los sofás suspirando cansado.

—En tus sueños Malfoy, la próxima ganare y pondré distancia— al no encontrar más lugares libres la pelirroja se sentó junto a él, tomando de nuevo el libro de la copa, el cual había estado leyendo hasta antes del duelo.

Picoteos se escucharon en el retrato, ya era bastante común que Hedwig II fuera a llevarle la correspondencia a Albus hasta la guarida, así que este se levantó para recibir a la lechuza. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no recibió una carta si no una edición extraordinaria del profeta. Dejó ir al ave mientras ingresaba de vuelta, leyendo el titular del diario con la cara completamente pálida.

—Parece que viste un fantasma Al—soltó Misaki captando la atención del resto del grupo, incluso los dos que escribían ensayos del intercambio levantaron la mirada.

—Casi— El ojiverde dio varios pasos hasta el centro de la sala arrojando el diario en la mesita, el grupo se acercó curioso.

" _La piel del Leon de Nemea y la Lanza de Lug fueron robadas anoche de las instalaciones de la escuela de magia Koldovstoretz"_

Rezaba el titular.

" _Las autoridades mágicas de Rusia aún no se explican cómo ocurrió, pero se piensa que este hecho nada tiene que ver con el robo en Francia hace algunos meses y ya está siendo investigado, pero se le pide a la población mágica no entrar en pánico, ya que las reliquias carecen de valor alguno y ningún Mago fue herido durante el robo"_

—Hecho aislado mis narices— bufó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué? — suspiró Albus desordenándose el cabello con desesperación.

—Tener cuidado porque yo creo que vendrán por la copa— sentenció Molly apretando los puños a los costados.

 _A storm is loosed upon the sea_ _/_ _Una tormenta se suelta sobre el mar_

 _Whose eye is stained with tears._ _/_ _Cuyo ojo está manchado de lágrimas._

 _A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood,_ _/_ _Un infeliz atado al infierno y doblado en la sangre,_

 _the makings of the fearful's fears._ _/_ _los ingredientes de los miedos temerosos._

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Hey yo de nuevo luego de meses sin actualizar lamento la demora, pero advertí de antemano que estaba algo decepcionada por la falta de respuesta que ha tenido esta historia, aun así, sigo sin querer abandonarla, algún día la acabare espero que pronto.

¿Pueden creer que este es de mis fanfiction para el que tenido que estudiar e investigar más?, jajaja es un poco doloroso que porque no tiene yaoi casi no tengo comentarios, el fanfic de avengers (claramente stony) tiene un montón, sigo replanteándome el volver a escribir solo para fujoshis jajajajajaja, en fin, esta historia ya va como va, sigo tratando de publicar seguido (sabe que sigue hablando con la pared, pero le da igual)

/-/Reviews:

starless-night94: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy millones de gracias por tus comentarios, he tratado (lo que el trabajo me permite) de escribir en todos los raticos libres que puedo, el legado maldito y yo no hicimos amistad, lo deteste con mi alma y me niego a considerarlo canon por demasiadas razones, pero no te aburriré con ello, en fin muchas gracias muchas muchas muchas por leer este humilde fic :3

Soraine28: yaaaay millones de graciaaaaaaas por leer mi fic me alegra mucho que te grade y lamento tanto la demora, mi trabajo es muy demandante, pero de verdad no planeo abandonar, me tomo mucho hilar la historia completa investigue mucho y mi cuaderno de notas está lleno hasta los bordes, espero poder escribir con más regularidad pronto.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

La canción es Blood Red Roses de C21fx

Yuki el nombre de la mascota de Misaki significa Nieve.

Tsuki el nombre de la mascota de Cedric significa Luna.


	10. Libro 2:Cognitio-Capítulo 4-Focus

No poseo las obras de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Libro Segundo: Cognitio**

 **Capítulo 4 – Focus:**

 _Focus_ _es un_ _hechizo_ _usado para despejar la mente del objetivo, y para aclarar los pensamientos e intenciones. Es amarillo en color, y explota en chispas cuando impacta._

Y entonces con más ahínco el grupo empezó a seguir los entrenamientos, las calificaciones de todos en la mayoría de las asignaturas mejoraron notablemente ya que les servía para subir de nivel, no solo para la cuestión de derrotar a sus progenitores en duelo, si no de estar preparados por si la amenaza que los asechaba se cernía sobre la escuela.

El agotamiento también se hizo presente, las juergas y reuniones casuales dejaron de existir por completo, el poco tiempo que les quedaba era destinado al descanso, los espacios de las comidas eran rápidos y sin conversaciones para no alertar al profesorado.

No se hizo ninguna otra publicación acerca del robo de las reliquias en la escuela Rusa, y extrañamente por más que investigaron no lograron dar con ni una nota pequeña sobre el suceso.

Los cuatro bromistas siguieron con su misterio de desaparecerse seguido, eso sí, de vez en cuando participaban en los duelos y siempre estaban en las reuniones importantes, ya que estaban en buena forma y subiendo rápido de nivel, el resto del grupo no podía decirles mucho al respecto.

—¿Qué ocurre Dom? — preguntó Molly una noche durante la cena al ver a su prima preocupada buscando a su alrededor, ya quedaban muy pocos estudiantes en el comedor.

—Tsuki estaba conmigo— murmuró tomando una porción grande de carne y procedió a envolverla en una servilleta— me preocupa que se haya quedado encerrado en la guarida—bufó poniéndose de pie— y con ese dueño irresponsable que tiene, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

—Entonces apúrate, ya pronto empieza el toque de queda—ambas se habían quedado estudiando un par de nuevos hechizos y no se dieron cuenta que la hora de cenar casi terminaba, por eso estaban en esta situación— te veo en la sala común.

Dominique caminó a grandes zancadas cruzando la escuela, girando por algunos pasillos y por fortuna las caprichosas escaleras no la obligaron a tomar un recorrido más largo, al llegar al retrato de Hesper tenía la respiración entrecortada y jadeaba un poco por la carrera.

— _Lunartikle_ —soltó en un susurro, su voz hizo eco en el silencio de la noche, cuando el retrato se hizo a un lado ahí estaba el pequeño zorrito esperándole. Este saltó a sus brazos al verle y se frotó contra su mano— lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, vamos, en la habitación te daré de comer— se puso en marcha de inmediato, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando las luces empezaron a apagarse— si algún profesor me atrapa voy a estar en un buen lio— haciendo acopio de todo su sigilo y valentía, sacó su varita para ir iluminando el camino.

Solo debía pasar el despacho de la profesora Matsumoto y ahí estarían las escaleras, si tenía suerte volvería sin manchas en su historial, pero no bien había logrado caminar dos metros de la puerta esta se abrió. Con el corazón a todo galope alcanzó a esconderse detrás de unas cortinas ya muy cerca del final del pasillo, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que al zorrito no se le ocurriera emitir ni un solo sonido, si se movía con cuidado podía llegar a la esquina sin tener que salir de su refugio.

—Profesora Matsumoto— Dominique se congeló al reconocer la voz—es un verdadero honor y placer ser educado en estas artes secretas por tan hermosa dama— la Veela boqueó por aire.

—Eres todo un caballero Cedric, pero cuando estemos aquí mejor llámame Helena hay que dejar las formalidades solo para las clases— la dulce voz de la profesora le taladraba los oídos, ¿que era todo aquello? Al escuchar la risa cómplice se dio a la fuga, encontró con rapidez la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos, doblando aquí, corriendo allá, para por fin dar con el retrato de la dama gorda- _Cor Avium-_ soltó con la respiración entrecortada entrando a trompicones a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor, se sentó frente a la chimenea con las manos temblorosas, poniendo a Tsuki junto a ella y extendiéndole la carne que había guardado para él.

—¿Dom? —la chica saltó de la impresión, no se había dado cuenta que Rose leía un libro en el sillón vecino y ahora la miraba preocupada— estas muy pálida ¿estás bien?

—Yo…—dudó oteando, aparte de ellas no quedaba un alma en la sala común— no lo sé— junto a ella el pequeño kitsune devoraba agradecido la comida mientras gorjeaba feliz.

—¿Qué pasó? — la pelirroja se sentó junto a ella, pero su prima no la miró, en lugar de eso se entretuvo con las brasas chispeantes de la chimenea.

—Creo que descubrí con quien está saliendo Cedric— soltó en un susurro que apenas se podía oír.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? —la pregunta de Rose fue ignorada completamente.

—Al menos tu si eres leal ¿no es así? — volvió a susurrar luego de un rato mientras acariciaba al zorrito plateado que de nuevo se frotaba contra ella— es tarde, me voy a la cama, que descanses Rosie.

Dicho y hecho, recogió la servilleta y a Tsuki para perderse escaleras arriba en los dormitorios de chicas de tercer año, dejando a su prima intrigada por su declaración.

Para la semana siguiente la guarida se encontraba en una extraña calma, al ingresar los cuatro chicos de segundo otearon estupefactos a su alrededor.

—¿Algo esta diferente verdad? — murmuró Rose yendo de un rincón a otro con la mirada, posándose por unos segundos en Dominique, que se veía ojerosa y pálida, ensimismada en un grueso libro de pociones.

—Bueno, mi hermano no enfada a Dom hace mucho— empezó Misaki tomando asiento cerca a la mesita central.

—Cierto, además aún no han tenido su batalla del día ustedes dos— Albus señaló entre la pelirroja y Scorpius.

—Tal vez tienes razón, pero hay algo más Al— el rubio se tomó la barbilla oteando de nuevo.

—Lo tengo— casi gritó el ojiverde atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo— ja y esta vez lo deduje mucho antes que ustedes dos cerebritos— señaló de nuevo haciendo que ambos fruncieran el ceño— debería saborear el momento…

—Habla ya Albus, aún tenemos mucho que entrenar y estudiar— gruñó molesta Rose cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien bien, aguafiestas— señaló a Louis que revisaba una escoba junto a Thomas, para luego señalar a Francine que intercambiaba notas con Roxanne— esos dos no están gruñéndose, ni escribiendo como posesos o hablando desde atrás de un libro, bingo ¿Qué me gané?

—Un maleficio si no dejas de hacer ruido Albus— Misaki lo jaló de la manga haciéndole sentarse de mal modo.

—Con esos incentivos no dan ganas de esforzarse— el ojiverde se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Dominique— Hola, oye mi madre me mandó un paquete para James y no lo he visto en días ¿sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar?

La rubia levantó sus ojos del grueso volumen, el chico notó en seguida que estaban un poco enrojecidos.

—No, apenas si le veo en clases— musitó en un suspiro.

—¿Y Fred?— trató de nuevo.

—Lo mismo para el— devolvió su vista al libro pasando la hoja.

—Bueno incluso Cedric me seria de utilidad en este momento— obtuvo un resoplido exasperado.

—¿Quién es Cedric?— soltó con desdén la Veela logrando que la habitación entera quedara en silencio.

Antes de que Albus dijera alguna tontería para sacar a su prima mayor de sus cabales, Rose lo tomó de la manga instándolo a volver al lugar donde Misaki le había hecho sentarse por primera vez.

Lysander, que estaba escribiendo calmadamente su tarea de historia de la magia hizo una pausa y sonrió, algo muy grave debía haber hecho el asiático para decepcionar profundamente a la hija menor de Bill Weasley, y él no era de los que desaprovechan oportunidades únicas como esta.

Con el correr de los días la semana de san Valentin llegó y el castillo fue engalanado con corazones y colores pasteles. Risitas nerviosas y pestañeos coquetos se dejaban ver por los rincones, mientras el olor de dulces y chocolates llenaba el ambiente junto a los aromas primaverales creando una atmosfera perfecta para los enamorados.

—Has leído ese periódico veinte veces Malfoy, no vas a encontrar nada nuevo— espetó Rose cansada de oír el paso de las paginas en el almuerzo.

—Tu que sabes Weasley, podría haber algo que se me haya pasado— soltó de vuelta el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona a lo que la chica rodó los ojos volviendo a su postre— gruñona…

—Yo también estaría de mal humor todo el tiempo si tuviera ese rostro— se escuchó en susurro una chillona vocecita.

Rose apretó el tenedor apuñalando el pequeño pastelillo decorado con corazones.

—No le prestes atención— Misaki echó una ojeada a la mesa de Slytherin donde Regina acababa de sentarse a su anchas— solo esta celosa porque puedes pasar todo tu tiempo con Scor y a ella la detesta—susurró bajito para que solo su amiga le escuchase.

—Eh? — la pelirroja siguió la mirada de su amiga, la pequeña arpía acababa de estampar un paquete envuelto elegantemente sobre la mesa.

—Era un regalo para él, la escuche pavonearse en la sala común esta mañana, pero Albus me contó que Scorpius ni siquiera se detuvo cuando ella le llamo para entregárselo— la historia de su amiga le produjo una satisfacción que no supo identificar, se volvió a su pastelito para seguirlo comiendo con alegría.

—PERVERTIDO— el gritó femenino se dejó oír en el corredor, seguido del sonido de carne chocando, Tiberius Mclaggen entró al comedor con una marca roja de una mano impresa en su blanquecino rostro.

—Y algunas cosas nunca cambian— gruñó Louis, junto a él, Thomas picaba en trozos unos pedacitos de madera que había obtenido destripando otra vieja escoba, parecía emocionado.

—De la mayoría para mi es normal que no vayan a citas a Hogsmeade, ¿pero que hay de los nuevos merodeadores? ¿No es Cedric el mayor conquistador de la escuela o algo así? — preguntó Francine con inocencia captando las miradas del grupo, de nuevo los únicos faltantes eran los que ella mencionaba.

—Lorcan es demasiado brusco, no entiende a las chicas— explicó Lucy.

—Fred es muy raro, y sus bromas asustan— le siguió Alice siendo secundada por la hermana del mencionado que asintió con la cabeza.

—James es un cabeza hueca, si no es quidditch o merodeadores no sabe nada mas— murmuró Albus uniéndose.

—Cedric es un mujeriego, pero ninguna le hace caso— explicó Misaki a lo que Francine asintió entendiendo porque ninguno debía estar en citas hasta la fecha.

—Cedric tiene un amor prohibido— Alejada de todos y en una voz tan bajita que a duras penas salió, nadie escuchó a Dominique, que jugueteaba ensimismada con Tsuki en su regazo.

Lysander seguía atento a las acciones de la veela, viéndole cada día menos animada, había seguido las instrucciones que Lily le enviase vía lechuza, pero no tuvo el valor de entregarle los chocolates que compró para ella.

Así, la amorosa fecha terminó pasando sin mucha importancia para cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

La semana santa los alcanzó rápidamente, y como en años anteriores, ninguno abandonó la escuela, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados en lo que fuera que hacían aparte de trabajar para poder vigilarles como era debido, por lo cual, prefirieron dejarles allí donde McGonagall y el profesorado mantenían un ojo sobre ellos todo el tiempo.

El grupito de los "nuevos merodeadores" siguió evadiendo las practicas, mientras el resto del grupo se enfocaba en descifrar los antiguos textos.

—Creo que esos dos debemos dejarlos para más adelante— sugirió Rose señalando los libros de Salomón— después de todo aún no sabemos en qué lenguaje están escritos, y tenemos como prioridad estos— señaló la pila de once libros sobre los artefactos.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo Weasley— apuntó Scorpius tomando de la pila el primer libro que resultó ser el del sello.

—Bien, tomare este, conozco algo de la leyenda así que será más fácil— Misaki sacó de la parte inferior el ejemplar que hablaba sobre el espejo.

—Ok, el Diamante fue el primer robo y me causa curiosidad así que este es mío— La rubia hija mayor de Neville tomó el libro de tapa azulada.

Lysander estaba bailoteando a un lado de la pila aun sin poderse decidir, había optado por el del sello, el espejo y luego por el diamante, antes de que estos fueran literalmente arrancados de la torre frente a sus ojos.

—Este es mío— casi gritó el nervioso chico abalanzándose sobre el texto de la piel del Leon, haciendo brincar a Lucy del susto en el proceso.

—Todo tuyo— soltó divertida la hija de Percy mientras tomaba el de la Lanza de Lug y le pasaba a su hermana mayor el de Uaithne.

Albus se decantó por Ancile, tomándolo sin decir palabra.

Francine y Louis tomaron el mismo libro al tiempo.

—Bien te dejare tenerlo— sonrió presumido el Weasley— después de todo yo me quedare con la plaza para el intercambio.

Francine bufó echando por sobre su hombro una de las trenzas de ébano.

—La plaza y el libro del bastón son míos— soltó enfatizando para proceder a sentarse.

—Lo que digas— el Ravenclaw tomó el ejemplar de Chitamani, y procedió a sentarse junto a Thomas, este no parecía muy interesado en los artefactos, seguía enfocado en trozos de escoba, ahora también analizaba una vieja varita.

—Algunos deberían aclarar sus prioridades— escupió Roxanne con desdén, pero el castaño no se inmutó; la morena, furiosa por ser ignorada, tomó el libro más bajo, que resultó ser el Lapis Niger, sacando a volar el restante.

Dominique ni siquiera emitió sonido cuando el ejemplar de la copa aterrizó en su regazo, simplemente se levantó entregándoselo a Rose, para seguidamente abandonar el recinto con Tsuki en brazos.

—¿Qué tiene? — murmuró Alice pasando distraídamente las páginas de su libro, Lysander a su lado seguía mirando a la puerta por donde la Weasley se había perdido.

—Esta así desde hace rato, estoy preocupada, no come casi, no habla y está muy distraída, y a mí no me engaña, esas ojeras de panda no son por estar estudiando— soltó de vuelta Molly desde el sillón vecino—y ella insiste en que no pasa nada.

—También me preocupa Dom— Albus, que había permanecido callado ojeando el libro sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá junto a Misaki, se encogió de hombros— pero tristemente tenemos que averiguar que está pasando y si nos involucra.

—Al tiene razón— Rose compuso una mueca recordando el día que Dominique entró corriendo a la sala común— es una chica fuerte, si sigue así ya haremos una intervención, por ahora necesito que se centren en encontrar en cada libro el uso o el poder de su artefacto— tomó una tiza y escribió en el tablerito los once nombres en columna— escribiremos aquí lo que sepamos, a ver si eso nos ayuda a averiguar porque se los están robando.

Pasada la corta semana de descanso el tablerito se veía así:

 _Sello de Salomón: Atrae al mal y lo encierra._

 _Copa de Hawstone Park: Al beber cualquier líquido servido en esta, se tendrán procesos de pensamiento veinte veces más ágiles._

 _Piel del León de Nemea: Dota de fuerza extrema al que la use._

 _Diamante Hope: Curación, bien usado incluso repara miembros cercenados o contrarresta los efectos de la muerte._

 _Lanza de Lug: Rompe cualquier sello o hechizo, puede atravesar la piel de cualquier criatura o cualquier objeto sólido._

 _Bastón de Mando: El poseedor tendrá un carisma excepcional, cualquier cosa que diga será aceptada, podrá convencer sin esfuerzos._

 _Ancile, el escudo de Marte: Ningún hechizo u objeto lo pueden penetrar o romper, protege al que el poseedor elija._

 _Lapis Niger: capaz de invocar a la justicia por sí misma para juzgar a quien el portador decida._

 _Uaithne el Arpa Mágica: su sonido llena a sus aliados de energía y esperanza sin importar que tan agotados estén._

 _Chitamani, la joya mística: suficiente tiempo teniendo la joya en sus manos una persona puede aprender o inventar cualquier conjuro._

 _Espejo de Amaterasu: su Luz alcanza los confines más remotos de la tierra, limpiándolo todo._

—El asunto aquí— murmuró Scorpius ladeando la cabeza— es que todos los libros coinciden que son teorías basadas en historias muy antiguas, y que las reliquias no obedecen a cualquiera.

Un suspiro comunal se dejó oír en la guarida, mientras se miraban unos a otros sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—A mí todavía me cuesta entender porque esto tiene que ver con que me quieran secuestrar— Albus se frotó la cien con cansancio— o con que los quieran a ustedes muertos.

—Además no sabemos si los ladrones son o no los mismos mortifagos que nos atacaron— Rose se sentó pesadamente mientras a su lado Misaki suspiraba de nuevo.

—Y, la mayoría de estos parecen poderes que se usan para el bien— Lucy caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala— no entiendo para que un mortifago los usaría.

—Ciertamente, no sé si estamos dando con más preguntas en lugar de las respuestas que necesitamos— concluyó Roxanne dándose un golpecito en la frente con su texto.

—Aun creo que podemos extraerle algo más a estos— Louis se puso de pie con su ejemplar en mano— será mejor que continuemos estudiándolos, a veces con leerlos una vez no basta.

—Lastimosamente tiene razón, son artefactos muy antiguos y esta es la única pista que tenemos de todo, eso y esperar a ver si van a venir o no por la dichosa copa, ni siquiera sabemos si la trasladaron aquí aun — Alice se levantó llevando con ella su texto, encaminándose a la enfermería.

Los guardianes comenzaron con incertidumbre el tercer semestre, el templado clima primaveral empezaba a quedar atrás dando paso a los anhelados rayos del sol que calentaban las paredes del castillo.

El cuarteto de segundo año se reunió en la biblioteca para hacer su investigación sobre la historia de la magia en la edad media. Rose iba cargando cuatro pesados ejemplares que, por su estatura y el tamaño de estos no le dejaban ver bien a donde iba.

—Te vas a tropezar déjame ayudarte con eso— resopló Scorpius mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Puedo con esto y más Malfoy no seas presumido solo porque eres más alto— la pelirroja andaba con dificultad, pero la mesa donde Albus y Misaki ya se encontraban estaba a solo unos metros.

Como si de una premonición se tratase, la chica no vio un pequeño libro que estaba caído en el camino, los ejemplares que llevaba en brazos volaron, mientras ella trataba de sujetarse de algo para no caer. Terminó aterrizando sobre algo bastante blando, al abrir los ojos el rubio estaba bajo ella.

—¿Pero com…?— no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando sus amigos estallaron en risas, enfurruñada se levantó como pudo, solo para darse cuenta que el motivo de la diversión no eran ellos. Un pasillo más atrás Tiberius Mclaggen miraba aterrorizado la mata de pelo dorado entre sus manos, provenía de su cabeza, ahora completamente calva y brillante.

—No hay de que Weasley— el gruñido del ojigriz sonó demasiado cerca de su oído, causándole un pequeño escalofrío, solo atinó a enviarle de vuelta una ceñuda mirada a lo que el chico sonrió.

Cuatro estantes más allá tres chicas de Slytherin de primer año discutían.

—Le diste a mi hermano eres una tonta— espetó Evelyn golpeando a una muy apenada Abigail en el hombro.

—No sirve de nada que aprendan hechizos tan complejos si ambas son inútiles— Regina echaba humo mientras mascullaba por lo bajo— tendré que ver otra forma de vengarme de ese grupito, esa asquerosa Weasley se arrepentirá de meterse en mi camino, y Scorpius, bueno si me sigue rechazando ya llorara por piedad — con una siniestra sonrisa la pequeña morena se alejó, seguida de cerca por sus compinches que la miraban con cara de terror.

Una noche, primer año terminaba sus clases de astronomía, todos recogían sus pertenencias y despacio se iban encaminando hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

—Demonios— musito Roxanne logrando que su mejor amiga la escuchase.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Olvidaste alguna cosa en la torre? — Francine le apuró con afán de irse a la cama, había sido un día muy pesado.

—Demasiado jugo de calabaza— murmuró apenada entregándole sus cosas— voy al baño no me tardo, nos vemos allí.

La Longbottom aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando camino a la torre de Ravenclaw. Su amiga por su parte apuró el andar, temiendo encontrarse con algún maestro, o lo que era peor, con Peeves. A su paso con la varita iluminada, los personajes de los cuadros gruñían algún insulto o le gritaban que apagase la molesta luz.

Logró dar rápidamente con el baño, entró y le dio uso con velocidad, agradeciendo el aumento de la temperatura cuando el agua del grifo no congeló sus manos al lavarlas. Sin tiempo que perder se secó como pudo en los costados de su túnica y echó a andar de nuevo. Pero no había dado tres pasos fuera cuando se estrelló contra algo contundente.

—¿Qué diablos? — gruñó mientras era estampada contra la pared.

—Baja la voz Roxy ¿quieres que nos descubran? — susurró Thomas mientras le cubría la boca con suavidad, tras el Louis oteaba por el pasillo, se veía bastante preocupado. Cuando la morena se hubo calmado el chico Nott la dejo ir.

—¿Roxy? — escupió— ni mi padre me llama así atrevido— enfurruñada cruzó los brazos, ignorando a los dos chicos que le pedían silencio, el par se pegó a la pared inclinándose sobre la esquina, algunos pasos y voces se escuchaban a lo lejos— un mome…

—Shhhhh— le callaron ambos tratando de escuchar lo que ocurría.

—Un momento— musitó en una voz mucho más baja—yo estaba en Astronomía y luego en el baño, ¿que se supone que hacen ustedes dos levantados a estas horas? —el par la ignoró ensimismados en lo que fuera que pasaba en el pasillo— Ey— musitó un poco más alto a lo que ambos se volvieron con cara de susto.

—Shhhhhhhh— volvieron a decirle con el dedo sobre sus labios, la morena suspiró cansada asomándose un poco al corredor, curiosa de ver que era lo que los tenía tan concentrados.

Varios magos con varitas en alto y túnicas negras, en el centro de ellos un baúl de buen tamaño.

—Escóndete— gimió asustado Louis cuando vio un par de rostros demasiado familiares. Los dos chicos la empujaron hasta un aula cercana que resultó ser la de adivinación, allí los tres, temblando del pánico por ser descubiertos, esperaron a que los pasos se alejaran.

—¿Eran esos Tío Bill, Tío Harry y Tia Hermione? — Roxanne puso una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba desbocado.

—Si— Thomas trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por el susto.

—Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas? — la pequeña morena no podía pensar bien en la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¿Tu qué crees Roxy? — insistió el Nott dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su muy pálido amigo para que se relajara.

—Te dije que no me llames así, atrevido, nadie te dio ese derecho— gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos— ¿es esto por la copa? — su pregunta fue dirigida a su primo, ya que se negaba a si quiera mirar al individuo junto a él —¿Cómo se enteraron de esto? ¿Tío Bill? ¿Tia Fleur? ¿Victorie?— musitó seguidamente mientras el rubio recuperaba el aliento.

—Nada de eso, ninguno de ellos revelaría algo tan importante—Louis se recostó contra la pared de madera tallada con extraños símbolos de adivinación— James nos envió una lechuza hace menos de una hora, vio los nombres en el mapa y concluyó que era posible que se tratara de la copa.

—No tiene sentido, ellos son los "nuevos merodeadores" — enfatiz las comillas en el aire con los dedos— estoy segura que Fred hubiera querido ir por sí mismo.

—Lo sé, pensé lo mismo— suspiró pesadamente— pero al parecer los jefes de casa estaban aguardando en la puerta de cada sala común menos de la nuestra. Tal vez porque somos aplicados o porque el profesor Flitwick es subdirector ahora, pero la nuestra era la única sin custodia, así que fuimos los ideales para salir a investigar.

—¿Lysander? — Roxanne subió una ceja dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de su primo— Lorcan debió avisarle primero a su gemelo ¿no?

—Él se quedó a vigilar, hicimos un bulto con las almohadas bajo las mantas para que pareciera que dormíamos y alguien de confianza debía estar allí por si algo pasaba, además es el más lento y se distrae con facilidad— contestó Thomas antes de que su amigo abriera la boca, para amargura de la morena que resopló al oír el sonido de su voz.

—No entiendo el porqué de esta expedición, ¿de qué nos sirve la vigilancia? — la chica se tomó el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose agotada.

—Los seguimos por varios pasillos, y por donde se perdieron los pasos más lo que diga el mapa de James podemos deducir donde escondieron la copa, no está nada mal saberlo, así sea por si acaso.

La pequeña, cansada del día y de tanta información, decidió no preguntar más, cuando el pasillo estuvo despejado, los tres regresaron a la torre de Ravenclaw listos para un muy merecido sueño reparador.

La información fue entregada al día siguiente durante la reunión de la tarde al resto de los guardianes.

—¿Dónde demonios están metidos esos cuatro? — gruñó Rose cruzándose de brazos— al menos James, necesitamos saber de lo que sea que se enteró por el mapa.

—Entré al dormitorio de los de cuarto esta mañana y después del almuerzo— Scorpius se tomó el tabique mientras suspiraba— ni él ni Fred estaban por ningún lado.

—Lorcan está levantándose extrañamente temprano y al parecer Cedric igual, no logre verles ni el rastro esta mañana— Alice se sentó junto a Molly, esta lucia preocupada aun por el estado de Dominique, la chica sentada frente a ella cada vez más ojerosa y ensimismada.

—No sé en donde se están metiendo, pero teniendo el mapa es tiempo perdido ponernos a búscales, supongo que ellos mismos nos encontraran en caso de alguna emergencia— suspiró Misaki, no había visto a su hermano desde Navidad, e incluso allí, el mayor se había encargado de escabullírsele lo mejor posible para no dar explicaciones.

Desafortunadamente la emergencia llegó, manifestándose en forma de cuatro compinches irrumpiendo en el gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo, tanto tiempo parecían haber pasado sin verles que daba la impresión de que estaban más altos y su cabello casi una pulgada más largo. Lo primero que Misaki notó, es que Cedric se veía cansado, y sus ojeras se le hacían curiosamente familiares, clavando la mirada en Dominique notó que la vela no había levantado la mirada del zorrito entre sus brazos y lucia unas marcas demasiado similares a las de su hermano para ser una coincidencia. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de hacer ninguna observación al respecto, porque Lorcan estampó sin cuidado el diario en el centro de la mesa. Todo el grupo se acercó, temiendo lo peor.

 _Hoy en la madrugada, el espejo de Amaterasu ha sido robado de las instalaciones de la escuela Mahoutokoro, sin embargo, las autoridades japonesas manifestaron que el artilugio no poseía demasiado valor, y que, si bien el ladrón cubrió muy bien sus huellas, no hubo realmente ningún herido ni daños que lamentar a la arquitectura de la escuela. No se tiene pista alguna de quien ha sido, pero piden a la comunidad mágica del mundo que no entren en pánico, dado que el artefacto tampoco posee ningún poder conocido ni probado._

 _El cuerpo de Aurores europeo pide que no se ligue este robo con los pasados en otras escuelas, ya que son artilugios muy diferentes y en regiones muy alejadas._

Rezaba el pequeño párrafo en la esquina más alejada del periódico, ni una foto ni más información, cada robo estaba peor de escondido que el anterior.

—De nuevo, diferentes y muy alejadas— murmuró Lorcan en tono agudo burlesco ganándose un pequeño coscorrón cortesía de Lucy.

—No puedo creer que esperen que los magos sean tan ingenuos— Molly empezaba a apuñalar el pie de manzana con furia.

—Pues al parecer la mayoría lo son— James miró a su alrededor, el personal de la escuela ya había terminado su comida y no se les veía por ningún lugar.

—Tú lo has dicho hermano, ni uno de estos parece estar interesado en lo que está ocurriendo— comentó Fred dándole la razón a su primo, los estudiantes comían con tranquilidad sin inmutarse por nada.

—Salvo nosotros— Scorpius cruzó los brazos ladeando la cabeza mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

—Quedan pocas reliquias en las escuelas según esto— Albus levantó el diario y lo volvió a estampar contra la mesa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Alice miró a Lucy.

—Yo no sé… —

—Realmente ¿podemos hacer algo? — Misaki se levantó— esto no parece hecho por novatos, tenemos que buscar refuerzos.

—Pero ¿dónde? Nadie esta tan loco para creernos, nuestros padres nos encerrarían de por vida, ni siquiera querrían que tuviéramos esta conversación— apuntó Thomas sin levantarse del asiento.

—Bueno cálmense todos— Rose se puso de pie, hablando en voz baja para no llamar la atención de ningún otro alumno— Lo primero, como deber tenemos que avisarle a McGonagall.

—Rosie, nos vamos a meter en líos, además no nos va a creer nada, según ellos Hogwarts es casi tan seguro como Gringotts— la pequeña Roxanne hablaba angustiada gesticulando mucho con sus manos.

—Iremos solo los cuatro de segundo, así no metemos en problemas a todo el mundo— Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros, pero aceptaron— nos vemos todos en la guarida, allí les contaremos que diga la directora.

El cuarteto echó a andar con velocidad por los pasillos, subiendo hasta dar con la gárgola que custodiaba lo oficina.

—Rose, realmente dudo mucho que ella nos crea— soltó Albus en un suspiro mientras los cuatro tomaban valor para subir.

—Lo hará, han sido tres robos en fila— se tironeó un poco los pelirrojos cabellos, la impotencia le producía bastante frustración.

—¿Y si no lo hace?... —

—Ya veremos que hacer— respondió Scorpius adivinando los pensamientos de Rose antes de que esta pudiera abrir la boca.

Subieron arrastrando los pies, un poco como condenados al juicio. Misaki golpeó con firmeza antes de que la voz de la directora les indicara que podían pasar.

—Potter, Weasley-Granger, Malfoy, Okabe-Chang— soltó Minerva mirándoles con atención, la sensación de Dejà Vu era demasiado constante últimamente— ¿a que debo el honor de su visita en esta soleada tarde?

Los cuatro tragaron seco, pero Albus dio un pequeño paso al frente.

—Vera Directora…— pero ni una palabra más salió, su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces como un pez sin emitir sonido.

—Creemos que es posible que intenten robar la Copa de Hawstone Park pronto— Scorpius salió en auxilio de su amigo, este le envió una agradecida mirada, McGonagall se puso de pie con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido, rodeó el escritorio parándose frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué habrían de preocuparse por una reliquia sin valor? además su ubicación no es conocida…

—Sabemos que fue trasladada a la escuela— interrumpió Rose impulsivamente, la mirada de la directora se endureció. — ya se robaron otras reliquias en las algunas escuelas, creemos vendrán por ella aquí…

—No sé cómo se han enterado de esto señorita Weasley, pero le aseguro que ese artefacto está perfectamente seguro y custodiado donde se encuentra.

—¿Así como lo estuvo la piedra filosofal? — la suave vocecita de Misaki salió casi en un susurro.

—No sea insolente señorita Okabe, no sé cómo ustedes cuatro se enteraron de todo esto, pero les reitero que la reliquia está segura, y dado su nulo valor dudo que alguien quiera robarla, los robos en las otras escuelas nada tienen que ver, se están volviendo demasiado paranoicos— expresó Minerva seriamente volviendo a su escritorio— ahora vuelvan a sus clases o salas comunes, y no quiero verlos metidos en problemas, recuerden que los estamos vigilando de cerca.

El grupo emitió un suspiro comunal de frustración, pero al ver que la directora no daba su brazo a torcer se dieron la vuelta y volvieron por donde habían llegado.

Ya en la guarida los guardianes trataban de no entrar en pánico.

—Todos dicen, las reliquias no tienen valor— gruñó Francine picando el tablerito con el dedo índice— si no lo tuvieran nadie se las robaría, más bien pienso que no conocen sus poderes.

—Pero algo deben saber— inquirió Lysander apretando su copia del mes del Quisquilloso— si no tampoco las custodiarían con tanto celo.

—No importa que sepan o que no sepan— Lorcan se puso de pie empezando a caminar por el salón— si dejamos que se la roben no vamos a descifrar esto nunca.

—Pero los maestros son poderosos, e igual la directora— apuntó Alice tratando de ser optimista— no permitirán que se la roben.

—Eso no tiene importancia si ellos no están— el grupo se giró buscando al propietario de la rasposa voz, Dominique estaba en la puerta, con semblante decaído y más preocupado que de costumbre— McGonagall y Aberforth salieron del predio, al parecer les llegó una lechuza del cuerpo de aurores, me enteré mientras caminaba por los pasillos, al parecer me enteró de muchas cosas así. — su mirada se clavó en Cedric, pero este, como se estaba haciendo costumbre la ignoró por completo.

—Lo que nos faltaba— Albus se desordenó el cabello— ¿y ahora qué?

—No entremos en pánico— calmó Scorpius dándole la vuelta al tablerito— necesitamos un plan, ¿ideas?

—El castillo tiene muchas formas de acceso, por más hechizos de protección que tenga será imposible cubrirlas todas— Fred miraba el mapa del merodeador por sobre el hombro de James.

—Detenerlos no es una opción viable— Louis se tomó el mentón— además no tenemos medido el poder de ladrón.

—Ni si son más de uno— completó Thomas junto a él.

—Tampoco sabemos si tengan algún aliado dentro, eso nos pondría en un aprieto mayor— Molly, bastante desesperada, tapeaba el suelo con el pie, incapaz de quedarse quieta.

Scorpius tenía la mirada fija en Rose, esta se encontraba con la mirada perdida, el rubio sacó su varita.

— _Focus_ — murmuró dándole un toquecito en la cabeza a la pelirroja, unas chispas amarillas salieron y la azul mirada de la chica se iluminó.

—Tenemos que robarla primero— ante el decreto un profundo silencio inundó la sala.

—¿Que? Estas completamente loca Rosie— Lucy se levantó de un brinco, manoteando asustada— seguro hay mil cosas custodiándola, pruebas, hechizos quien sabe si alguna criatura.

—Además— secundó Lorcan— quien dice que no les facilitaremos el trabajo, o bien les abriremos el camino a los ladrones, no tenemos certeza de nada.

—¿Y qué pretenden? — Malfoy dio un paso al frente sintiéndose bastante ofuscado— definitivamente no podemos solo cruzarnos de brazos y esperar a que se la roben en nuestras narices, ahora que McGonagall no está, y que no sabemos cuándo vuelva, es casi seguro que buscaran llevársela, no hay nada que se los impida, además eso de que nadie sabe que está aquí no me lo creo, debió ser el mismo caso en los robos anteriores.

—Estoy con Rosie y Scor esta vez— James levantó la mano— primero digo que si yo fuera un ladrón buscaría en el sitio más custodiado, si sacamos la copa y la escondemos, digamos aquí, no tienen forma de rastrearla, incluso la directora que lleva décadas trabajando en Hogwarts desconoce esta habitación. Además, me gusta la aventura y tengo un par de habilidades que amaría poner a prueba.

—¿Y qué pasa si hay un duelo? ¿si alguno se lastima? — Lucy de nuevo, bastante asustada— podrían expulsarnos por esto.

—Es por un bien mayor, eso sí, tienes razón, debemos tener cuidado, planear muy bien todos los movimientos sin dejar agujeros— Albus también se puso de pie, estando de acuerdo con la idea de su prima.

—Lucy— Rose la tomó de las manos— Si hay problemas quien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo tiene la responsabilidad de hacerlo, no sabemos que pase si esa copa o si las otras reliquias caen en manos equivocadas, no sabemos si pueden usar su poder para el mal, pero tampoco sería prudente averiguarlo.

—Y si son mortifagos, Rosie ellos los quieren muertos a ustedes dos— trató de nuevo la hija menor de Percy.

—Bueno, en ese caso menos deben obtener la copa— le sonrió cálidamente— tratare de cuidarme lo mejor posible, tú has lo mismo— no muy convencida Lucy asintió.

—Bien, hagámoslo, pero hagámoslo bien— gruñó Lorcan dándole un manotazo a la mesa de centro— tranquila pecosa, yo te cuido— a esto su interlocutora solo atinó a rodar los ojos de cansancio.

Aprovechando que la directora no estaba, el grupo entero decidió saltarse las clases de la tarde, enviando una pequeña delegación por la comida de la cena para todos, idear el plan les llevaría tiempo y necesitaban estar lo mejor preparados posible para cualquier eventualidad.

El pequeño tablerito estaba rebosante con ideas, y cada quien iba apropiándose del papel que jugaría. El oscuro manto de la noche los cubrió, las espesas nubes bloqueaban la luz de la luna o las estrellas, creando un ambiente más que propicio para su proceder.

—Tiene que ser esta noche— Rose estaba de pie mirándoles fijamente mientras apretaba la varita con ambas manos, y aunque llevaban horas de planeación ninguno se veía excesivamente cansado.

—Sí, no sabemos cuándo se moverán ellos, así que debemos tomar la oportunidad que tenemos, porque puede ser la única— secundó Scorpius parado junto a ella, notando que, si la pelirroja bien había hecho un monumental y heroico discurso para animar a su prima, esta parecía querer ocultar todo lo posible sus crecientes nervios.

—Entonces todos a prepararse nos vemos aquí en quince minutos, no se tarden más, no hay tiempo que perder— soltó la pelirroja, y los guardianes huyeron en veloz desbandada hacia sus salas comunes, apresurándose todo lo posible.

Cambiados a ropa mas cómoda, y con muchos diferentes artilugios se encontraron todos en la sala tras el retrato de Hesper, las caras denotaban los nervios en unos y la emoción en otros, pero principalmente primaba la determinación de hacer lo que era correcto.

Saldrían justo cuando el toque de queda iniciara, valiéndose del mapa para esquivar a Peeves, a Flich o a los maestros que merodearan por ahí, y también para vigilar si algunos personajes fuera del personal escolar aparecían en su camino.

Lorcan, siendo el último en abandonar la habitación, miró el reloj de los guardianes antes de cerrar la puerta, las once con once era la hora en la que habían decidido sellar su destino exponiéndose a una nueva aventura, y que Merlin los protegiera de lo que fuera que encontraran a donde se dirigían.

 _It creeps in like a thief in the night, / Se arrastra como un ladrón en la noche,_ _  
_

 _Without a sign, without a warning, / Sin una señal, sin una advertencia;_ _  
_

 _But we are ready and prepared to fight, / Pero estamos listos y preparados para luchar._ _  
_

 _Raise up your swords, don't be afraid. / Eleven sus espadas, no tengan miedo._

 _There's a war going on inside of me tonight / Hay una guerra en mi interior esta noche_

 _(don't be afraid) / (no tengas miedo)_

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Oh dios mío, desde Octubre del año pasado no actualizo, lo siento lo siento mucho de verdad :( *hace dogeza* tengo un trabajo nuevo (aparte del anterior en el que sigo, entenderán que a duras penas si duermo pero, sigo diciendo no planeo abandonar ni irme a hiatus, mi final está decidido hace mucho así que no se asusten queridos 3 lectores)

Que opinan de los personajes originales? Quiero sabeeeerrrrrr ToT aunque sea una escritora muy ingrata siempre aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios

/-/Reviews:

 **starless-night94** **:** Haces que escribir y dedicarle o a esta historia valga la pena, mil millones de gracias por leer y seguir pendiente aunque me demore, gracias por esto es que no abandono y he seguido firme escribiendo vez que puedo, jaja a veces los lectores no saben qué tan importantes son esos comentarios para nosotros, pero, yo valoro cada uno de ellos así digan solo conti please o algo así, es una alegría inmensa saber que me sigues y no hablo con la pared jajajaja.

 **Soraine28:** heeeyyyy que bueno leerteeeee yayyy me alegra que sigan al pie del cañón, aunque yo sea una autora ingrata que actualiza poco, pero jurado que estoy intentando no abandonar así el trabajo me consuma, escribir me apasiona y me des estresa así que por aquí sigo mil millones de gracias por leer ojalá te guste lo que sigue.

 **Iss:** OMG tengo un lector nuevo no puedo creerlo mil millones de gracias por leer este humilde fic de verdad todos sus comentarios son tan importantes que no tienen idea, he trabajado mucho en la investigación de esta historia y ustedes me dan fuerzas para seguir.

/-/

Jajaja las intrigaaaaas las intrigas son importantes en los buenos ganchos creo yo, chan chan chan ya se sabrá en un tiempo con quien está comprometido. Poco a poco vamos revelando las locuras que se me ocurrieron, en fin, por estar ahí para leer esta locura, millones de gracias, estaba algo preocupada porque es mi primer fic con tantos personajes y una cantidad considerable de occ espero este saliendo bien. Recen por mi alma perdida para que esta pobre autora sin sueño pueda actualizar pronto.

Aprendiendo con Megumi:

La canción es War of Change de Two Thousand Foot Krutch

Mahoutokoro es la escuela de magia Japonesa.

Use un par de frases de la leyenda del tesoro perdido aquí XD punto para el que me diga cuales fueron.


End file.
